Of premonitions and dreams
by Suika-Chan
Summary: Yuuri últimamente tiene un sueño extraño que no lo deja en paz ¿Será parte de un destino inapelable o una enardecida deidad?
1. Chapter 1

Notas del capítulo

**Notas del capítulo.­**

xD Acabo de revivir de un largo periodo de ausencia con justificadas razones. En fin, como tengo 15 días para invertirlos en los que se me pegue la gana, que mejor que aumentar esta sección? nnU (Además que si no lo hago cierta persona me matará). Sin más demoras, comencemos! xD

**Aclaraciones**.

Kyou kara maou no me pertenece sino a su respectivo autor. Este fic es un corto por que (y como expliqué más arriba) no dispongo con tanto tiempo así que... trataré de terminarlo.

Para los que esperan la continuación de "La Pulga erótica", ténganme paciencia por favor xD, solo prometo un capítulo largo y ya! El fin! xD.

(Usaré esto en vista de que la página me codifica mis amados asteriscos TT-TT para separar escenas)

Ahora sí, a leer! Et _bonne chance!_

OOOOOOOOOOOO

**Capítulo I..:·:Sueños húmedos... ¿Una visión del cielo o del infierno?:·:.**

Luego de haberlo pensado mucho, por fin se decidió. Sin pensarlo más, posó ambas manos sobre su cadera al tiempo que tragaba duro. Un extraño bulto comenzaba a formarse en su garganta, acompañado de los fuertes latidos de su corazón ¿Qué era aquello? ¿Miedo? ¿Inseguridad?

Acarició temerosamente los níveos muslos bajo suyo, frotándolos con suma delicadeza hasta llegar a la intersección de ambos. Se detuvo de pronto, respirando agitadamente por la excitación que sentía.

Se secó la frente con el dorso de su mano, notando como el cuerpo bajo suyo comenzaba a girarse para mirarlo con clara preocupación. Era de suponer, también estaba asustado.

– Yuuri – pronunció un chico angustiado ante la pronta detención del moreno. El susodicho rió tontamente mientras trataba de retomar sus interrumpidas acciones.

– Tranquilo, estoy bien – dijo el de cabellos oscuros besando sus finos labios. A pesar de todo, quería terminar con lo que había empezado.

Se acomodó entre las piernas del rubio, tratando de controlar su peso para no caer de lleno sobre su prometido. Una vez cómodo, suspiró profundamente antes de tomar con una mano el miembro erecto del soldado que ahogaba, por puro orgullo, cada gemido en su garganta.

Aún con muchas dudas en mente, se dignó por comenzar con el vaivén propiciado por su extremidad superior al tiempo que depositaba un par de besos en su cuello y pecho, descendiendo con locura hasta el torso y luego hasta la cintura.

– Qué... esperas enclenque... – se quejó Wolfram arrugando las sábanas que tenía bajo suyo al ver que Yuuri se había detenido otra vez, dejándolo con una dolorosa erección – Tenías que ser... un cobarde... y un... debilucho – espesó para así incentivarlo a que continuara.

Al ver que el moreno no parecía entender sus súplicas, optó por tomar nuevamente la iniciativa, comenzando así a mover las caderas hacia arriba en busca de un mayor contacto.

Yuuri volvió a sonreír torpemente y engulló de un solo bocado el dulce manjar que se presentaba frente a sus ojos.

El rubio, al sentir la calidez de aquella húmeda cavidad, ladeó la cabeza ante las tantas nuevas sensaciones que emergían, clamando entre murmullos por el tímido chico japonés. Sintió como su lengua se paseaba por la longitud de su miembro, seguido de una fuerte succión que lo obligó a cerrar fuertemente los ojos.

Trató de quejarse pero estaba mudo por los muchos gemidos que amenazaban con salir y contra los que él libraba una feroz batalla. Luchó durante varios minutos hasta que, ya sin fuerzas, decidió no martirizarse más y ceder a lo que conllevaba la situación actual. Además que el nuevo estímulo en su parte baja comenzaba a tener efectos nada benéficos en él y, a ese paso, no duraría mucho.

– Yuuri... ah... y-yo... – susurraba el rubio mientras aumentaba la fuerza del agarre de las sábanas. De pronto, el vaivén se detuvo y en un rápido movimiento por parte del moreno, este lo giró para así quedar de espaldas a él.

– ¿Te molesta que... empiece con esto ya? – preguntó el joven sonrojándose por sus palabras.

– ¡Tonto! ¡No son cosas que... deberías preguntar... sobretodo ahora! – replicó el rubio con molestia.

Tomándole la palabra, el moreno se llevó un par de dedos a la boca para así lamerlos. Una vez creyó suficiente, introdujo el primero en la parte trasera de su prometido, sintiendo lo estrecho que era.

El soldado profirió un sonoro gemido por el contacto sobre su inexplorada parte, lo que provocó que el japonés se detuviera asustado por haberle causado algún daño.

– No te... detengas – pidió Wolfram entre jadeos, escondiendo la cabeza entre las almohadas. El de cabellos oscuros accedió tal petición e introdujo un segundo dedo, sintiendo así el producto de la dilatación.

Ya terminada su labor, se movió sutilmente, acomodándose con mayor firmeza y tomando aún más fuerte las caderas de su prometido.

– Yo... estoy listo ¿Debería...? –

– ¡Sí! – afirmó el soldado sumamente sonrojado ¿Por qué Yuuri no podía tomar ni una sola decisión solo? Eso lo exasperaba de sobre manera.

El maou sonrió, moviéndose un poco para tomar su propio miembro que se encontraba en las mismas circunstancias que el del rubio. Lo acomodó en la entrada del mazoku y, haciendo presión, empezó a meterlo acompañado de la balada que solo Wolfram podía brindarle...

OOOOOOOOOOOO

Despertó de pronto asustado, sudando y jadeando después de tan extraño sueño. No era la primera vez que lo tenía, es más, ya casi se cumplía un mes desde la primera vez.

Miró por todos lados buscando algo que se le hiciera familiar; aún tenía sueño, y ello lo tenía bastante desconcertado.

La reconoció rápidamente, era su habitación, la misma en la que él había dormido desde muy niño y la que ahora solo la utilizaba cuando no estaba en Shin Makoku. Se levantó ya más calmado para ir al baño ¿Qué había sido aquello? ¿Un sueño o una pesadilla?

Negó con la cabeza tratando de olvidarlo pero le era imposible. Aquello le preocupaba, sobretodo por que, desde muy temprana edad, él había desarrollado una habilidad bastante extraña. Esta consistía en tener "sueños premonitores".

En un principio, cosas como "Mamá, ayer soñé que a un chico lo atropellaban" y despertar y verlo en el noticiero de la mañana parecían simples coincidencias; pero, luego de un sin fin de aciertos, sus padres comenzaron a preocuparse.

Cuando descubrió que era el rey de los demonios, de una u otra forma se sintió en el fondo aliviado ya que lo más probable era que tales sueños se debían a los poderes mazokus que encerraba y aún no conocía.

Ya sin más, salió de la habitación no sin antes ver por última vez su habitación. Luego, desapareció tras el disonante sonido de la puerta al azotarse contra el marco.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

– Mamá... tengo algo importante que decirte – dijo Yuuri comiendo un último bocado de pan. Era temprano y su hermano había salido con su padre a comprar algunas cosas que faltaban en la casa así que aprovecharía para contarle lo que lo inquietaba.

– Dime Yuu-chan – respondió Jennifer con su siempre tranquilizadora sonrisa.

El menor suspiró hondo antes de continuar. A pesar de que su madre conocía su secreto, no estaba psicológicamente para hablar del tema.

– Ayer lo volví a soñar – dijo de pronto girando la cabeza para así evitar que le vieran sus sonrojadas mejillas.

– ¡Te refieres a...! – intervino su madre emocionada.

– ¡Si, a eso! – la interrumpió el moreno levantándose de pronto de la silla ¿Cómo era posible que ella siempre tomara tan a la ligera su relación con el rubio? Y lo peor ¿Es que acaso no le preocupaba que su hijo saliera con otro hombre? – Creo que... ya no puedo soportarlo más –

– Vamos, Yuu-chan... solo estás ansioso por ver a Wolf-chan –

¡¿Ansioso?! ¡Nada de eso! Él estaba preocupado, ya casi se cumplía un mes y el maldito sueño continuaba presente cada noche, a cada minuto, como una tortura. Sabía que sus premoniciones eran 100 certeras pero ¿Era acaso ese sueño una visión futura de lo que iba a pasar con el rubio?

Se sentó en la silla, devastado. Y su madre, en la que siempre había depositado su confianza, parecía más entusiasmada que preocupada.

– Yuu-chan, si es por eso que estás preocupado, yo le diré a tu padre y a Shouri que te ayuden. Pero ya anímate –

– A qué te refieres con eso – preguntó el menor ya no confiando tanto en su progenitora. Debía él solo buscar una forma de terminar con aquello ¿Existiría alguna manera de desobedecer al destino?

– ¡Pues a tu primera vez con Wolf-chan, qué más! – casi gritó Miko sonriendo – Ahora que lo pienso... tendré que ir a comprar unas cuantas cosas para su madre, en agradecimiento por aceptarte en su noble familia –

– Per-per-pero... ¡madre, creo que no entiendes! –

– Claro que sí hijito, recuerda que tu eres un adolescente y yo una mujer que ya lleva casada varios años –

– ¡Te equivocas! Yo no soy homosexual madre, ¿Comprendes? –

– Yuuri, recuerda que eres mi hijo y eso nunca cambiará, siempre te querré – dijo Jennifer acercándose al moreno y abrazándolo – ¡Felicidades! – murmuró en su oído antes de darle un sonoro beso en la mejilla para retirarse a continuar con sus labores mientras tarareaba alegre una canción.

El maou suspiró cansinamente, deprimido. Con pesadez, se levantó de su silla para darse un baño, necesitaba relajarse y pensar en lo que haría de ahora en adelante.

Se dirigido al cuarto ya mencionado y, una vez llena la tina, se desnudó para entrar en ella.

Muchas preguntas rondaban por su cabeza ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué con él? Se sumergió un poco tratando de ocultarse de quien sabe qué, necesitaba pensar en algo rápido para salir de todo este problema.

Miró por todas partes buscando la solución, pero nada parecía ayudarlo. Continuó observando cuando notó que su madre aún no recogía su uniforme de baseball y este continuaba en la cesta de ropa sucia.

– Genial, y lo necesitaré para mañana – dijo para sí volviendo a suspirar. Lo único que lo podía relajar en ese momento sería su deporte favorito, el baseball, que lo mantenía tan concentrado y atento que no lo dejaba pensar en otra cosa.

Fue en ese momento que se le ocurrió una gran idea: Si se mantenía concentrado en cualquier cosa, no tendría tiempo para pensar en su sueño. Ahora, ¿Y por las noches? Bien, lo único que le quedaba era la fórmula que había utilizado los últimos días: Cansarse tanto al extremo de no poder soñar nada.

Estaba feliz, por fin había encontrado un arma con la que luchar en esa guerra imaginaria. Él se opondría al destino, a los deseos de cualquier deidad que desde arriba lo miraba y trataba de burlarse.

– ¡Yo, el rey de los demonios, lucharé! – replicó enérgico como nunca antes dispuesto a salir de la tina para secarse y vestirse.

Pero, como el destino es fuerte y nos depara cada cosa, en el agua comenzó a formar un remolino que succionaba todo a su paso. Sin poder hacer mucho, Yuuri fue arrastrado por la fuerte corriente y jalado al país que tanto quería y que tantos problemas le daba.

Llegó a la pileta del castillo, donde Conrad y Günther lo esperaban con una gran manta en mano.

– Su majestad – saludó el castaño sonriéndole.

– ¡Heika! – gritó el de cabellos más largos dejando de correr por la sangre que comenzaba a caer desde su nariz.

– Por favor, póngasela – sugirió Weller acomodándole la manta en los hombros para luego guiarlo hacia la entrada del castillo.

El rey agradeció y se encaminó por la ruta sugerida. No dio más de cinco pasos cuando una imponente figura se asomó por entre las columnas de la entrada; una persona que, cruzada de brazos, también lo había estado esperando y quería reclamarle por su larga ausencia.

– Wolfram... – murmuró el moreno frunciendo imperceptiblemente el ceño. Estaba contento de verlo pero también estaba dispuesto a luchar contra ese extraño sueño – Yo... aceptaré el reto – dijo sonriendo en voz baja, convencido de sus palabras, ante la atenta mirada de los otros tres que no comprendían a lo que se refería.

– Enclenque – agregó Wolfram intrigado por las extrañas acciones de su prometido ¿A qué se refería?

OOOOOOOOOOOO

**Notas del fin del capítulo.**

Y voilà! xD Aquí acabo. Sé que le di una habilidad un tanto rara a Yuuri pero es que se me ocurrió un día que mi "mami" me contó un cuento bastante raro (Mi madre también es extraña, aunque nunca tanto como la de Yuuri U.U).

En fin, a lo que quería llegar con el capítulo es que Yuuri se de cuenta que... tal destino no existe jojo y que es otra cosa lo que le provoca soñar con Wolfram xD

Lo más seguro es que ya sabrás a lo que me refiero... y si no... pues tendrás que esperar al segundo capítulo! Prometo que será corto el fic por que no quiero que pase lo mismo que con la anterior historia (además que prometí no abandonarla).

Bueno, cuídense todos y todas!! Espero de verdad que les haya gustado y que si tienen alguna sugerencia, crítica, amenaza, palabra de aliento, etc etc etc las dejen en más abajo en los reviews xD.

**Preguntas a responder.**

¿Realmente Yuuri podrá luchar contra su destino? ¿Wolfram logrará saber que es lo que realmente le pasa a Yuuri? Y cuando se entere ¿Cómo reaccionará? ¿Acaso le gritará un PERVERTIDO!! tan alto que todo Shin Makoku se enterará de lo que realmente le sucede a la pareja real? ¿Será que los habitantes del castillo ya se cansaron de tantas peleas y poco progreso? ¿Será que quieren a otro rey? ¿O tal vez entre tanto silencio y buenos modales traman una vil muerte porque el "envenenamiento" es aburrido y las puñaladas con un cuchillo son demasiado obvias? ¿Será que esta autora volverá a desaparecer por un largo tiempo? Y lo más sospechoso ¿Por qué desaparece? ¿Los aliens la volverán a secuestrar? ¿Ya acabará de escribir preguntas tontas y se irá a hacer algo productivo como el capítulo v de "La Pulga erótica"? Esto y muchas cosas más en el siguiente capítulo (Que prometo subirlo la semana entrante xD)

Ahora sí me despido! Hasta muy pronto! Y dejen reviews! xD

Suika-chan


	2. Chapter 2

Notas del capítulo

**Notas del capítulo.**

xD Uff... que rápido que pasó el tiempo! xD Bueno, tal y como lo prometí, aquí está el segundo capítulo de lo que sería este fic tan extraño! Sé que la habilidad que le proporcioné a Yuuri no es del todo cierta pero... xD al menos así el fic es más divertido! nnU

Creo que a partir del 25 estaré afuera otra vez así que espero que esta historia los divierta hasta ese día! De verdad! Y anímense a hacer más fics de Kyou kara maou por que hacen falta miles de años luz para alcanzar a los que están en inglés.

Bueno, he aquí el capítulo... Y muchas gracias a las (os) que me enviaron un review! Gracias por sus buenos deseos! Ya verán que no las defraudaré :P y en caso contrario, me irán y ya está! Todo se arregla!

**Notas obligatorias.**

(La tenía escrita en un papel pero desapareció por arte de magia).

Este fic fue escrito por que se lo prometí a Satouri-sama (chan xD) y por que si me atrevía a romper mi promesa, ella me amenazó con continuar pateándome la silla en clase (sí, como lo oyen, nos sentamos como gusanos, una detrás de otra TTwTT) para que yo jale con ella. Además que se quiere copiar de mis respuestas para así desaprobar con la misma nota (y de paso, mismo número de errores). En fin... ya no te puedes quejar! nn

**Aclaraciones.­**

Kyou kara maou no me pertenece sino a su respectivo autor. Este fic es corto por que (y como expliqué más arriba) no dispongo con tanto tiempo así que... trataré de terminarlo.

Espero que si no les gusta el tema de esta historia, me lo hagan saber xD así dejo de inventar tanto tema raro...

Ahora sí... ¡Empecemos!

OOOOOOOOOOOO

**Capítulo 2.­­.:·:¡Qué empiece la guerra!:·:.**

**­­.:·:Plan de Emergencias... Primer paso: Mi indiferencia:·:.**

Había permanecido en silencio durante toda la cena. Miró de reojo a la persona que se encontraba a su lado, comía tranquilo y despreocupado, lo que le molestaba por tratarse de él.

Suspiró cansinamente, dejando los cubiertos de lado, recostándose en la silla.

– No... me siento muy bien. Creo que iré a descansar a mi habitación – informó al tiempo que se levantaba de la silla, dispuesto a salir de la sala.

– ¡Espera! – oyó que alguien gritaba, era el mismo chico que hasta hace poco contemplaba – Iré yo también –

Yuuri volvió a suspirar y, sin ánimos ni para oponerse, accedió a la petición del de ojos esmeraldas.

Una dura noche... presentía que eso le esperaba...

OOOOOOOOOOOO

– ¡Yuuri! – exclamó Wolfram molesto – ¡¿Qué te sucede?! – preguntó cogiéndolo violentamente por el hombro.

– ¡Yo... no lo soporto más...! – respondió el susodicho ladeando la cabeza entre sueños, exponiendo su cuello – ¡Quiero entrar ya! –

– ¿Entrar? – repitió el rubio arqueando una ceja – ¿A dónde? – preguntó sacudiéndolo con más fuerza. No entendía nada ¿Qué estaba soñando?

El moreno se estremeció ante el contacto, comenzando una lucha entre el sueño y la realidad.

– ¡Wolf... voy a... ah! – gimió abriendo de pronto los ojos mientras se sentaba de golpe, jadeando. Pasó una de sus manos sobre su rostro, sudando frío, igual que la última vez. Alzó la mirada, desconcertado por el brusco despertar, intentando reconocer la habitación en la que se encontraba. Suspiró aliviado, era su dormitorio. Ya había amanecido.

– Tú, enclenque... ¿Te encuentras bien? – preguntó el chico rubio que yacía a un lado suyo en la cama.

Ni bien reconoció al dueño de aquella voz, y el lugar de donde provenía, Yuuri dio un pequeño salto, producto del susto, que lo llevó directo al suelo acompañado del edredón y las sábanas.

– Auch, eso dolió – se quejó sobándose la parte adolorida – Vaya forma de despertar – comentó intentando levantarse pero le fue imposible.

– No fue mi culpa, eras tú el que se movía de forma extraña y decía cosas sin sentido – interrumpió el soldado cruzándose de brazos, adoptando así una postura indiferente.

Aprovechando que el mazoku no lo miraba, volvió a intentar pararse, pero le fue imposible por que sentía un fuerte dolor proveniente de su parte abdominal ¿A qué se debía?

Tratando de que se acompañante no lo notara, levantó apenas las pocas sábanas que lo cubrían para encontrarse con aquella sorpresa apresada entre las telas de su ropa, formando un visible bulto en sus pantalones.

Maldijo por lo bajo, lamentándose por conocer la causa y no poder hacer nada. Aunque lo realmente importante ahora era distraer al soldado para así poder huir del lugar.

– Wolf... creo que... iré a tomar un baño – dijo el moreno sonriendo como siempre lo hacía, tratando de parecer calmado.

– Entonces te acompaño – agregó el rubio dirigiéndose a su armario, para sacar todo lo que necesitaba.

– ¡Espera... no! – intervino el rey levantándose como bien pudo, tapándose la erección con una sábana, sin evitar proferir un gemido por el dolor.

– Te... ¿encuentras bien? – preguntó Wolfram al oír tal gemido – ¿Estás herido? –

Yuuri se sonrojó totalmente, riendo tontamente por los nervios.

– jajaja es solo... un rasguño... nada grave... jajaja – mintió dirigiéndose al baño – Ya vuelvo – se despidió aún con el sonrojo en las mejillas.

– Déjame ver – ordenó de pronto el soldado – Estás cojeando, no puede ser tan simple como quieres hacerme creer –

El moreno, sintiéndose descubierto, intentó avanzar lo más rápido que pudo, rogando al cielo para que su tan terco prometido no se le acercara. Pero, como el destino últimamente no estaba de su parte, provocó que el rubio cogiera parte de la sábana con la que se cubría para intentar quitársela.

– ¡Déjame ver! ¡Como buen soldado, debo servir a mi rey cuando se encuentre en apuros! – fundamentó el mazoku.

– ¡Entiende que... no es nada! – decía Yuuri sin evitar sonrojarse.

Así pasaron un par de minutos, que para el moreno parecían horas y horas. En un último movimiento victorioso, Wolfram jaló la pobre tela tan fuerte que no pudo evitar partirle en dos, para mala suerte del japonés.

Como pudo, el rey acomodó el resto de la tela en su cintura, notando que su acompañante se encontraba inmóvil. Aprovechando esto, salió de la habitación no sin antes avisarle que pronto iría a desayunar.

Wolfram continuaba perplejo ¿Acaso había visto que...? Imposible, no creía eso de Yuuri, no de él. Tiró el retaso de tela que tenía hacia un lado del cuarto y se encaminó también hacia fuera. Justo antes de abrir la puerta para salir, su mente le dio una rápida explicación de lo que había pasado.

– ¡Traidor! – replicó apretando con fuerza el picaporte – Si serás un... – pero antes de poder reclamar algo, recordó una de las tantas frases que el moreno había proferido.

" _¡Wolf... voy a... ah! "_

– ¡PERVERTIDO! – se escuchó en todo el castillo seguido de un portazo y el sonido de unos firmes pasos.

­– El día parece ponerse divertido – comentó Sangría a sus dos compañeras, quienes pasaban por ahí.

– Si tú lo dices... – respondieron al unísono las dos chicas sonriendo.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

Durante todo el tiempo en el que había permanecido en la gran bañera, había creado un "Plan de emergencias anti-premoniciones" (como él lo llamaba), para enfrentarse al destino que, una vez más, no lo había dejado descansar. Ciertamente sus métodos anteriores solo se podían utilizar en la tierra, no donde actualmente se encontraba, así que debía pensar rápido.

Con más ánimos, y luego de haber solucionado su problema, se dispuso a salir del agua en busca de ropa limpia para comenzar con el procedimiento respectivo.

Problema: ¿Cómo hacer para que Wolfram se aleje de uno?

Explicación 1: Conociendo lo orgulloso que es, si te pregunta algo y no le respondes, provocarás que de enojo te ignore el resto de la tarde (Y de tu vida).

Solución 1: No hablarle ni obedecerle.

Resultado 1: No más acercamientos, Imposible cumplir con la premonición.

Bien, decidido. Estaba listo.

Una vez ya vestido, corrió rumbo a su habitación en busca de una pequeña libreta de notas que cabía en su bolsillo, en la que anotó el primer paso de su "discreto plan". Luego, salió sonriendo directo al comedor, feliz por su gran descubrimiento.

– Buenos días – saludó a los presentes.

– Agh, que tienen de buenos – respondió el único que se encontraba, aún molesto.

Yuuri palideció casi de inmediato ¿Dónde estaban los otros? ¡Imposible! Se acercó a la mesa, recordando que siempre se sentaba junto al rubio. Maldijo por lo bajo buscando una salida a su problema.

– ¿Y los demás? – preguntó el rey aún de pie.

– Salieron muy temprano, parece que hay problemas en el reino vecino, así que desayunaremos solo tú y yo –

Yuuri lloraba internamente, a este paso la premonición se cumpliría y él tendría que admitir su "rara naturaleza". Caminando un poco más, se sentó en el asiento frente a Wolfram, tratando de parecer normal.

La comida fue traída por las sirvientas, y el resto del desayuno pasó en total silencio, para sorpresa de ambos.

– ¿Irás a firmar los papeles que llegaron? – preguntó el rubio levantándose de la mesa una vez hubo terminado.

El moreno lo imitó, sin decir nada. Wolfram se extrañó por la actitud de su prometido ¿Acaso seguía molesto por lo de la mañana?

– Si es por lo de hace un rato, déjame decirte ya no importa – dijo el soldado esperando una respuesta, pero fue en vano – ¿Yuuri? – lo llamó acercándose a él para cogerlo del hombro, gesto que el moreno impidió moviéndose ligeramente – ¿Qué te sucede? Estás raro desde que llegaste – comentó y nuevamente, no hubo respuesta.

– ¡Agh, ¿QUÉ SE SUPONE QUE TE PASA?! – casi gritó Wolfram terminando con su paciencia – ¡El que debería estar molesto soy yo, no tú! ¡Eres un... pervertido y un sinvergüenza! –

Yuuri alzó la cabeza para mirarlo ¿Y ahora por que le gritaba? Recordando mejor los hechos pasados no creía que... o tal vez sí... ¿Es que... se había dado cuenta de su "problema mañanero"? Se sonrojó hasta más no poder, tenía que haber pasado. Quiso reclamar y explicarle la situación, como siempre lo hacía, pero eso iba en contra de sus planes ¿Qué hacer?

– Y bien, ¿No tienes nada que decir? – preguntó el rubio con claro tono de reto – ¿Aceptarás que eres un debilucho y enclenque? ¿Además de pervertido por soñar conmigo? –

El moreno luchaba por no caer en la telaraña que su prometido comenzaba a tejer ¡Resistir! ¡Eso haría! ¡Y le ganaría al estúpido destino que solo intentaba burlarse de él!

– Baka – dijo el rubio saliendo del salón. Yuuri sonrió triunfante ¡Primer paso: Completado satisfactoriamente! Ahora le quedaba aguantar a un malhumorado rubio mazoku el resto de su vida ¿Simple no?

Suspiró con cansancio, todo lo que hacía para no caer en las garras de lo inmoral (según él). Se dispuso a salir de la habitación, cuando oyó mucho murmullo proveniente desde afuera.

– Oíste eso, parece ser que el maou ha peleado con el joven Von Bielefeld nuevamente. Esta vez parece que él ha tenido suelos húmedos – comentó una sirvienta que, momentos antes, escuchaba el monólogo del soldado.

– Parece increíble ¿Por qué reprimirse si ya están comprometidos y duermen juntos? – agregó otra.

– Son cuestiones del rey ¿No te parece extraño? –

¡¿Extraño?! ¡¿Él?! No era posible, no él. Continuó caminando, con la cabeza gacha por la vergüenza, sin percatarse de que cierto chico volvía.

– Por cierto, Gwendal dijo que revisáramos los papeles sobre tu escritorio, son muy importantes. Pero si lo quieres hacer solo por mí no hay ningún problema – agregó el rubio sonriendo maliciosamente.

Al escuchar aquellas palabras, Yuuri intentó calmarse ¡No caería en las garras de Wolfram por tan simples palabras! Si era por los papeles... ¡Lo intentaría! ¿Qué tan difícil podía ser? Después de todo, él siempre firmaba papeles, aunque Gwendal le agilizaba la tarea ya que aún no leía muy bien. Permaneció callado, dispuesto a cargar con la tarea él solo.

– ¡Ah, lo olvidaba! Günther dijo te enseñara el siguiente capítulo por que te tomará una prueba de conocimientos generales y si desapruebas triplicará las horas de estudio – continuó Wolfram con la lista de recados para el maou – Pero eso también lo quieres hacer solo ¿no? Por mí está bien, has lo que quieras –

El moreno palideció ¡¿Triplicar las horas de estudio?! Ya tenía suficiente con el tiempo actual de las clases de Günther. Ahora sí estaba en una grave disyuntiva... ¿Acatar o desobedecer las reglas de su propio plan?

– Y Conrad pidió que te entrenara, dijo que si no tenías mejoras reduciría tu tiempo para jugar al baseball con él. Pero como quieres hacerlo todo tú solo, está bien –

– Wolf... ¡Espera! – casi suplicaba el maou siguiéndolo – No me harías esto ¿O sí? – preguntó asustado pero el rubio no respondía ¿Acaso... le estaba dando de su propia medicina? (Castigo divino nn)

– ¡Wolfram! ¡Escúchame! – replicaba por los pasillos – Está bien, me disculpo. Trabajemos juntos ¿si? –

El rubio sonrió triunfante y continuó caminando ¿Quién se creía que era Yuuri? ¡Nadie le hablaba así a Wolfram von Bielefed! (¿O no le hablaba así? )

El maou caminaba encorvado por los pasillos, resignándose a todo.

Problema 1: ¿Cómo hacer para que Wolfram se aleje de uno? **(Imposible)**

Explicación 1: Conociendo lo orgulloso que es, si te pregunta algo y no le respondes, provocarás que de enojo deje de hablarte **(Conociendo lo orgulloso que es, el ignorarlo solo aumentará sus ganas por hablarte. Peligro)**

Solución 1: No hablarle ni obedecerle **(Lo harás enojar. Se vengará de ti y puedes morir en el trayecto)**

Resultado 1: No más acercamientos, Imposible cumplir con la premonición **(Wolfram contigo en cada momento. Posibilidades de cumplir con la premonición: ¡ALTAS!**)

– La premonición se cumplirá – murmuraba Yuuri con lágrimas en los ojos – ¿Por qué a mí? –

– ¿Dijiste algo? – preguntó Wolfram aún feliz por su logro. A pesar de todo, debía descubrir el porqué de tal comportamiento tan extraño.

– Nada – respondió el japonés suspirando cansinamente. Primer paso: fallido.

**Notas del fin del capítulo.**

¡Ya terminé! ¡Por fin! Creo que esta historia me está saliendo más fácil de lo que creía xD ¿Planes para alejarse de Wolfie? Lo que Yuuri no sabe es que yo tengo un plan para acercarse a él xD, además que Wolf no es de los que se quedan tranquilos cruzados de brazos. Pobre Yuuri...

Bueno, hasta aquí llegamos (ya me estaba cansando). Espero realmente que les guste la historia ya que me estoy esmerando. Esta semana es muy complicada, empiezan las olimpiadas y yo muero porque llegue la maratón!! (sé que suena raro pero me gusta correr hasta cansarme xD) En fin, saben que todo es bienvenido! Tanto sus deseos como sus críticas! Hasta si me quieren dar ánimos para correr, jugar basketball, baseball o futbol! Para eso están los reviews! xD

**Preguntas a responder.**

¿Podrá Wolfram descubrir que es lo que tiene a Yuuri así? ¿Es que acaso ya lo sospechará? ¿Yuuri terminará de firmar los papeles que Gwendal le dejo? ¿Y si no termina... morirá a manos del hermano mayor de su prometido? ¿O primero Günther lo matará por no haber estudiado la lección pendiente? ¿O matará a Wolfram por no haberle enseñado? ¿Será que ambos morirán y esto se convertirá en una parodia pervertida de "Yuuromeo y Wolfilieta"? ¿Será que me denunciarán por tomar la historia de William Shakespeare? Y si me denuncian ¿Terminaré en la cárcel escribiendo para los presos? ¿Será este mi final? Esto y muchas cosas más en el siguiente capítulo (que prometo subir pronto!)

Ahora sí me despido! Hasta muy pronto! Y dejen reviews! xD

Suika-chan


	3. Chapter 3

Notas del capítulo

**Notas del capítulo.**

Hola!! Aquí otra vez yo (molestando, cuando no nnU) con un nuevo capítulo en esta extraña historia que empezó (al igual que el resto de mis fics) con una idea de one-shot y termina siendo más largo de lo que realmente quería.

En fin, creo que todos ya saben de qué va la historia no? No es tan complicada, para los que tienen sus dudas solo queda decir que Yuuri tiene una habilidad bastante peculiar, puede ver premoniciones en sueños (o sea, sabe lo que va a pasar según lo que sueña). Pues, ese chico japonés desde hace un mes está soñando con Wolfram, pero no en una situación común, sino teniendo relaciones sexuales con él (Cosa que es tabú para nuestro pequeño joven costumbrista). Aquí empieza la historia, cuando el rey de los demonios, a pesar de tener que luchar contra demonios y contra guerras innecesarias, decide librar una lucha personal contra ¿Su sueño? (nnU así es, ya se está volviendo un poco loco). Uff, ahora sí... a leer!!

**Nota importante.**

Es importante la nota, bueno, para cierta persona que me esta leyendo (por que sé que lo haces xD) y… como empezar… en fin, aquí mis sinceras palabras de agradecimiento infinito!! Una vez esta persona me dijo que "Los amigos siempre vuelven a ti si son verdaderos", creo que Yuuri lo sabe y por eso le da miedo de perder a Wolf, como a mí de perderla jojoj (mi… confidente secreta clx!) En fin, a ti roxy este capítulo con amor y, aunque no lo leerás completo, espero que lo intentes! Gracias por los ánimos y por comprenderme y apoyarme en mis ideas pervertidas – gays!

**Aclaraciones.­**

Kyou kara maou no me pertenece sino a su respectivo autor. Este fic es corto por que (y como expliqué antes) no dispongo con tanto tiempo así que... trataré de terminarlo.

Espero que les guste y gracias a todas (os) aquellos que me dejaron un review! De veras se agradece. Bien, empecemos ya...

OOOOOOOOOOOO

**Capítulo 3.­­.:·:Bipolaridad ¿Qué te sucede Yuuri?:·:.**

**.:·:Plan de Emergencias... Segundo paso: Mi desprecio:·:.**

– Muy buenos dí... – intentó saludar cierto pelinegro cuando un bostezo se apoderó de sus labios y se lo impidió.

– Muy buenos días – saludo Weller con su acostumbrada sonrisa – Veo que luce bastante cansado ¿Acaso no pudo dormir bien anoche? – preguntó invitándolo a tomar asiento en la mesa para comenzar con el desayuno.

– Debe de ser por culpa de ese niñato engreído que tiene como prometido ¡Por qué tiene que pasarle esto al maou, si él es tan bondadoso y benevolente con todos nosotros! – replicaba Günther de manera dramática, dejando escapar un par de lágrimas por sus moradas orbes.

– ¡No es mi culpa! – se quejó Wolfram sentándose al lado de su rey – ¡Es Yuuri quien últimamente está extraño! – se defendió.

El susodicho sonrió torpemente, tratando de ignorar la gran pelea que se había formado por su indirecta culpa. Suspiró perezosamente, tratando de recobrar sus necesitadas energías pero con tantos malos despertares le parecía una tarea imposible.

Miró de reojo la mesa, ya estaban las bandejas listas para que las sirvientas sirvieran los platos. Giró un poco para ahora ver al rubio y al de cabello lavanda, continuaban con sus tontas riñas mañaneras.

– Si así lo desea, puede servirse – dijo el castaño señalando la comida – Parece que les tomará unos minutos más arreglar su "pequeño" problema – agregó llamando a una de las chicas para que comenzara a distribuir los alimentos.

Yuuri asintió con un leve movimiento de cabeza, agradeciendo por lo bajo por tener a Conrad a su lado en sus momentos más críticos.

– No está mal ser un poco egoísta de vez en cuando, si quiere algo, tan sólo dígalo y ya – agregó el mayor recibiendo el plato de la sirvienta – Ten – le extendió con la mano el objeto.

El moreno agradeció sin muchos ánimos por el cansancio y volvió a suspirar ¿Desde cuándo su vida se había convertido en un martirio? No lo sabía con exactitud pero recordaba que desde que soñaba con "aquello" cada noche, no podía estar tranquilo. Estaba por dar el primer bocado, totalmente indiferente a lo que pasaba a su alrededor, cuando una idea se le vino a la mente.

– ¡Lo tengo! – gritó de pronto con recobradas energías – ¡Tiene que ser así! ¡Si esto no funciona, nada lo hará! – espesó parándose de pronto de la silla donde hasta segundos antes yacía.

– Ya tienes qué – preguntó Wolfram ya harto del consejero y encaminándose junto a su prometido.

– ¡Yo acepté el reto y, como hombre que soy, debo intentarlo hasta el final! – explicó el japonés más alegre y vigoroso – No me dejaré vencer – dijo frunciendo el ceño al tiempo que señalaba a Wolfram con una maliciosa sonrisa en el rostro.

– ¿Reto? – repitió el rubio – ¡¿De qué demonios hablas?! – replicó molesto por no decir las cosas claras ¡Cómo odiaba que se escondiese tras tantas frases incompletas! ¡Eso solo demostraba lo debilucho que era!

Pero Yuuri parecía no oír sus preguntas, y menos tenía deseos de responderlas.

– ¡Yuuri! ¡Serás...! – estaba a punto de gritarle cuando recordó que era la hora de desayunar y que tenía muchas más actividades que realizar después. Pasó una mano por sus finos cabellos rubios antes de murmurar un "enclenque" muy bajito, que solo provocó una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro de su hermano mayor.

Mientras tanto, el moreno continuaba feliz por su nueva idea. Como ya lo había previsto, alejar a Wolfram de él sería toda una tarea titánica. Primero, debía ser cuidadoso con el mazoku de fuego si no quería morir; y segundo, si lo hacía enojar sabía que también recibiría la cólera de Gwendal (que como buen hermano mayor, se vengaría por su hermanito en cualquiera de los casos xD).

Pero estaba decidido a llegar hasta el final.

Mientra comía, iba ideando lo que haría el resto de la tarde, todo sea por evitar la premonición que el destino le había puesto en forma de reto y de la cual debía cuidarse.

Problema: ¿Cómo hacer para que Wolfram se aleje de uno?

Explicación 2: Con lo orgulloso que es, un mal trato bastaría para que se enoje contigo y no te vuelva a hablar por resentimiento y venganza.

Solución 2: Tratarlo de manera despectiva y cruel, al ser frío y cortante.

Resultado 2: No más acercamientos, imposible de cumplir con la premonición.

Ya luego lo anotaría en su libreta, y junto a lo anterior repasaría sus errores y para (en caso de fallar) tener una tercera alternativa.

El desayuno transcurría tranquilo, demasiado para desgracia del castaño. Por un lado estaba Yuuri con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, por el otro Wolfram molesto por que el moreno sonreía tanto y por último Günther enfadado por que Wolfram miraba tanto al moreno y se enojaba por su felicidad.

Conrad suspiró antes de levantarse, listo para salir.

– Tengo que entrenar a mis soldados, con su permiso – se disculpó el castaño haciendo una sutil reverencia frente a su rey.

– ¡Espérame! ¡Iré contigo! – exclamó Yuuri parándose de pronto – No hay problema ¿Cierto? – preguntó.

– Para nada – respondió el mayor sonriendo.

– ¡Entonces yo iré también! – comunicó un rubio dejando de lado su comida al tiempo que se limpiaba los labios con una servilleta.

– ¡No! – negó fuertemente el rey, asustando a los presentes – Es que... – intentó explicarle pero últimamente cada vez que lo veía recordaba su sueño, lo que lo ponía bastante nervioso y le impedía seguir con su plan – Tú... estás ocupado con tus soldados... así que... eres... innecesario para nosotros... es decir... ellos te necesitan y... no debes venir porque... no serás de mucha... ayuda – dijo por fin frunciendo el ceño para parecer "frío" (según él).

Wolfram se quedó en silencio unos segundos más, meditando las palabras de su prometido.

– ¡Maldito enclenque! ¡¿Por qué es que quieres estar a solas con Weller?! – reclamó enfadado, aunque no del todo.

– Creo que Yuuri tiene razón – intervino Conrad tratando de calmar a los "niños" – Luego podrás venir Wolfram – agregó sonriendo – Tienes responsabilidades que cumplir –

– Bueno – finalizó el rubio saliendo del comedor, verdaderamente su prometido tenía razón, no podía descuidar a sus soldados por simples caprichos – Los alcanzaré más tarde – dijo retirándose, sin más quejas.

Yuuri se quedó perplejo ¿Qué había sido aquello? ¡Debía parecer malo, frío, despiadado! Su actuación había sido mala, demasiado al ojo de cualquiera. Él no estaba acostumbrado a ser así, él era por lo general amable y tranquilo, siempre mostrando una sonrisa, no como ahora intentaba pintarse. En fin, no le sería fácil la lucha contra su sueño (irónicamente la gente lucha POR un sueño, no CONTRA un sueño xD) así que... ¿Debía instruirse en el arte del mal humor y los ceños fruncidos? Y si lo hacía ¿Es que existía algún maestro?

Caminó por los diferentes pasillos, siguiendo a su guía de cabellos castaños. Volvió a suspirar, imposible, la única forma de aprender estas nuevas artes era permanecer junto a alguien de temperamento parecido al descrito.

Abrió los ojos de par en par ¿Permanecer con alguien de... mal temperamento? ¡Eso era perfecto! Y ahora... ¿Quién era esa persona?

– Bien su majestad, se me ocurre que practique combate cuerpo a cuerpo con alguno de mis soldados para ver que es lo que le enseñó mi hermano ayer ¿Con quién le gustaría empezar? – preguntó Conrad.

– ¡Gwendal! – replicó Yuuri aún metido en sus pensamientos ¡Él tenía un temperamento malhumorado y paraba casi todo el día con arrugas en la frente! ¡A él le pediría consejos para parecer un malgeniado y déspota!

– Lo siento tanto su majestad pero mi hermano no está incluido en ese grupo – contestó Weller refiriéndose a su "grupo de soldados".

– ¿Por qué lo dices? Él siempre parece molesto e infunde miedo ¡Es justo lo que estoy buscando! – contestó el menor aún perdido en sus ideas (Yuuri tenía que ser... ¡enclenque!)

– Si quiere a alguien así... creo que hay un soldado por allá que responde a esas cualidades –

– ¡No! ¡Tiene que ser Gwendal! Nunca había conocido a alguien que permaneciera molesto los 365 días del año ¡Él debe instruirme! ¡Debe convertirse en mi maestro! ¡Para poder convertirme en alguien como él!–

El castaño sonrió ampliamente, todos en el castillo conocían las habilidades del mayor de sus hermanos y lo admiraban por eso, sin duda el maou era una gran persona al querer convertirse en alguien tan fuerte, valeroso y responsable como lo era el de cabellos grises. Ello demostraba que el moreno no solo era amable con todos, además de eso se esmeraba tanto en cumplir con las expectativas del resto para sacar adelante la nación, tomando por fin seriamente su rol como rey (a menos eso cree, xD que ingenuo).

– Tiene razón, Gwendal es muy hábil. Admiro su valentía al querer enfrentarse con mi hermano, él es realmente fuerte –

¿Enfrentarse? ¿De qué hablaba Conrad? Tal vez se refería a esa clase de enfrentamiento indirecto que se da cuando una persona es muy parecida a la otra y se formulan comparaciones entre ellos para saber quien es mejor o quien tiene más aspectos positivos. Entonces ¡Conrad confiaba en él! ¡E incluso ya veía cumplido su propósito!

– ¡Gracias! – dijo al borde del llanto Yuuri, que lindo era que alguien depositara tantas esperanzas en ti – Enseguida iré a buscarlo – agregó antes de comenzar a correr castillo adentro en busca del susodicho.

– ¡Lo esperaré! – exclamó Weller agitando la mano en la lejanía ¡Cuan metido estaba Yuuri en su papel de rey! Eso lo alegraba ¡Ahora tenía que apoyarlo con la dura pelea! ¡Aún cuando las posibilidades de ganar eran pocas!

Y fue cuando recordó la razón por la que su hermano no se había presentado al desayuno: No se encontraba en el castillo. En fin, tendría que esperar para poder ver la pelea, ya se cansaría Yuuri de buscarlo y regresaría, claro, eso haría.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

Ya varios minutos habían pasado desde que Yuuri corría por entre los pasadizos con una expresión seria en el rostro. "Llegar a ser como Gwendal" era lo único que en su cabeza giraba una y otra vez, más que como un reto, como una idea frustrada ¡Y todo por el estúpido sueño! ¡Por el destino que quería burlarse de él!

Doblando en una de las tantas esquinas, divisó al mayor de los hijos de la ex – maou conocida también como la "Sexy Queen". Ya más calmado, se le acercó rápidamente para pedirle amablemente que le enseñara el arte del malgenio.

– Te he estado buscando – dijo el rey mirando al mayor con un poco de temor, definitivamente ese hombre infundía miedo.

Con la duda encima, decidió demostrarle que tenía cualidades para convertirse en su alumno estrella ¿Y qué mejor que demostrarlas en esos momentos? Con ya más confianza, se dignó acercársele un poco más para comenzar a hablar, claro y conciso, como tenía que ser. Tomó un poco de aire antes de comenzar. Como se trataba de Gwendal, no podía tartamudear en esos momentos.

– Conviérteme en alguien tan déspota, malgeniado, frío, cortante, indiferente, impasible, insensible, flemático, huraño, arisco e imperturbable como tú – dijo por fin el maou.

Gwendal se sorprendió de sobre manera ¿Qué era todo eso que había dicho de él? Definitivamente, si tenía ganas de molestar a alguien, había acudido a la persona equivocada.

– ¿Eso es lo que piensa de mí? – preguntó tratando de calmar sus ganas asesinas.

–Etto... yo... bueno, es que... – comenzó a decir Yuuri al tiempo que se rascaba la nuca y reía tontamente – No del todo... tan sólo... un poco –

El mayor se giró molesto para dar por finalizada la conversación, caminando a paso firme ¡Suficiente tenía ya con su hermano menor como para lidiar con un inmaduro rey!

– ¡Espera Gwendal! Yo quiero que... me enseñes a ser como tú – dijo por fin el moreno sudando frío.

El mayor se giró para verlo con molestia ¿Qué era eso de ser como él?

– Enséñame a parecer una persona despreciable – agregó el menor más seguro de sus palabras.

El mayor frunció aún más el ceño y continuó su camino a la oficina en la que firmaba los papeles, tirando con furia la puerta al cerrarla.

Yuuri sollozaba por lo bajo ¡Otra vez lo había arruinado, y ya era la segunda vez en el mismo día! Estaba dispuesto a volver con Conrad cuando, para contarle lo sucedido y que le ayudase. Ya muy cerca de donde se encontraba el castaño, cierta persona se le acercó.

– Parece que mi escolta está ocupada. Me informaron que Gwendal al llegar les había dado una nueva tarea, tal vez la necesite mañana – dijo Wolfram acercándose a su prometido. Aunque no lo admitiera, estaba feliz por la preocupación que había manifestado el japonés después del desayuno, pocas eran las veces que le demostraba su amor tan abiertamente (?). La ocasión ameritaba contentarse.

El moreno, ya sin profesor ni nada parecido, decidió valerse por sí mismo y enfrentar su problema solo. Al parecer esto de la premonición también le estaba dando sus ventajas, ahora iba adquiriendo confianza en su persona como para enfrentarse a sus problemas solo.

– Qué bueno que... te hayas quedado sin tus soldados – comentó tratando de sonar despiadado con el rubio – Ahora está solo... sin nadie a quien entrenar... con un descanso que no planeaste... te lo mereces... –

– ¿Realmente crees que me merecía ese descanso? – preguntó Wolfram sonrojándose levemente, esbozando una sonrisa.

– ¿Y no tienes nada más que hacer? – preguntó con fingida voz retadora el moreno cruzándose de brazos – Vaya que te gusta perder el tiempo... sin hacer nada... cuando se puede invertir en otras... eso es lo que hacen los perezosos –

Por fin lo había dicho. Sabía que los insultos molestaban mucho al rubio así que lo más seguro era que recibiría un "enclenque, ¡Cómo te atreves a decirme tal cosa!".

Lo había logrado.

Wolfram se sorprendió mucho por el comentario de su prometido. Si Yuuri había dicho que estaba bien sin sus soldados era porque se alegraba de tenerlo desocupado ¡Así podría estar más tiempo con él! ¿Era su imaginación o su prometido estaba más amable el día de hoy?

– Debilucho – "comenzamos bien" pensó Yuuri – Vaya que hoy estás muy amable – recalcó olvidándose del "insulto" – Primero te preocupas porque mis soldados estén bien preparados (su protección), luego por cómo me siento (sus sentimientos) y hasta por cómo administro mi tiempo (le aconseja que hacer) ¿Será que...? – intentó decir Wolfram pero se detuvo al entender lo que pasaba. El tartamudeo continuo de Yuuri, su preocupación, sus sonrojos, sus fingidos tonos... ¿Sería acaso que... por fin... estaba adoptando su papel en el compromiso?

– Pero... ¡Tus soldados te abandonaron! ¡¿No te molesta que te lo diga?! – decía el moreno al borde de la desesperación ¿Por qué siempre hacía las cosas mal?

– No importa – respondió sonrojándose ligeramente Wolfram continuando con su análisis sobre el comportamiento de su prometido, ¡Conocía los motivos del moreno y eso lo alegraba!

Y ahora, ¿Por qué se sonrojaba? ¡No, otro mal entendido! El moreno intentó aclarar las cosas pero las palabras se atoraban en su garganta, también ruborizándose por las posibles ideas erróneas de su acompañante.

Problema: ¿Cómo hacer para que Wolfram se aleje de uno? **(Imposible)**

Explicación 2: Con lo orgulloso que es, un mal trato bastaría para que se enoje contigo y no te vuelva a hablar por resentimiento y venganza **(Los mal tratos no sirven si no son claros y directos ya que se pueden malinterpretar muy fácilmente según como los digas)**

Solución 2: Tratarlo de manera despectiva y cruel, al ser frío y cortante **(Malentendidos fatales. Puede creer lo contrario)**

Resultado 2: No más acercamientos, imposible de cumplir con la premonición **(Acercamientos y, ahora, esperanzas de un posible progreso en la relación. Posibilidades de cumplir con la premonición: ALTAS)**

– Weller dijo que lo fueras a ver – comentó de pronto el mazoku – Yo fui a preguntarle por tu paradero cuando me pidió que te avisara eso – finalizó.

El maou agradeció al cielo por la oportuna intervención de su padrino y casi corrió rumbo afuera, seguido de su prometido. Una vez con el castaño (y más aliviado), vio a cierto mazoku que lo miraba con cara de pocos amigos.

– Poco después de que te fuiste, fui informado de que mi hermano mayor acababa de llegar, así que lo mandé llamar puesto que tú querías enfrentarte a él en un duelo ¿Te molestaría luchar contra su majestad, verdad Gwendal? –

– Por mí está bien – respondió el mayor dando unos pasos adelante. Seguía molesto por lo de hace un rato, ahora se podía vengar sin parecer malo.

El maou palideció ¿Cómo habían terminado las cosas así? Se lamentaba una y otra vez por su ineptitud ¿Por qué tenía que hacer todo mal?

Segundo paso: Fallido.

Por otro lado, un rubio sonreía plenamente, acababa de entender el por qué del comportamiento raro de su prometido ¡Miedo, era eso! ¡Miedo a dar un paso en falso en la relación! Pero ahora que ya lo había decidido por cuenta propia, debía darle el empujón que necesitaba para estar seguro de sus sentimientos ¡Lo ayudaría!

– Yo... continuaré luchando – decía el rey por lo bajo, firmemente, sin ganas de rendirse; apenas siendo escuchado por cierto rubio que lo miraba incesantemente.

– Yo también – respondió Wolfram igual de despacio, haciendo su primera promesa. Ayudar a Yuuri descubrir sus sentimientos... ¡Bien, manos a la obra!

**Notas del final del capítulo.**

Creo que hasta ahora es el capítulo más largo por apenas pocas palabras xD pero en fin, es un comienzo.

Saben, pensé que me tomaría más trabajo escribir esta historia y es que no acostumbro pensar mucho en la trama sino hasta estar sentada frente a la computadora. El primer capítulo es el que más pienso e incluso lo escribo en papel, luego que venga lo que venga!! Eso me gusta!! nn

Bueno, hasta aquí llegamos hoy, xD espero de verdad que les guste sino saben que pueden hacerme llegar sus deseos y críticas por medio de los reviews, todo es bienvenido! Hasta la próxima!!

**Preguntas a responder.**

¿Qué planeará Wolfram ahora que sabe que es lo que le sucede a Yuuri? ¿Acaso descubrirá la verdadera razón? ¿Por qué siempre tienen que pensar en cosas diferentes, totalmente opuestas? ¿Serán tan diferentes como su autor los pinta (al extremo de dibujar a uno rubio y al otro pelinegro y darle al primero el elemento del fuego y al otro del agua)? ¿Serán las versiones más cercanas del ying y el yang? ¿Y entonces, cuál es cual? ¿O simplemente es por ideales de complementación (Así lo que le falta a uno lo tendría el otro)? ¿Podrá Yuuri cumplir con su plan? ¿Es que, verdaderamente, el plan debería llamarse anti-Wolfram? ¿Continuará nuestro rubio pagando pato por los sueños eróticos de su prometido? ¿Será que Conrad está todavía convencido de que su rey es el mejor? ¿Se unirá a Günther en la nueva religión creada por él también llamada "el yuurismo", donde la única ley es idolatrar a Yuuri? ¿Le harán estatuas y le rezarán cada noche? Bien, esto y mucho más en el siguiente capítulo de este romance-comedia (según yo).

Bueno, ahora sí es el fin! Y dejen reviews por favor para saber si voy bien o mal!!

Suika-chan


	4. Chapter 4

Notas de capítulo

**mNotas de capítulo.**

Hola otra vez! Aquí esta el capítulo número cuatro! Por fin xD pero bueno, lo importante es que estoy decidida a terminarla para luego actualizar mis fics que había dejado "abandonados". Solo pido paciencia.

Ahora Wolfram ya ha sacado sus conclusiones sobre el extraño comportamiento de su prometido xD lo que hace que empiece a trazar su propio plan para darle un empujón al Yuuri por ser tan cobarde :p y todo gracias a mí jojo xD

Bueno, estaba pensando y cada capítulo mío debería ser un "Día" (sería mejor), pero como ya empecé ni modo. Estoy feliz, así que... empecemos!

**Aclaraciones.**

Kyou kara maou no me pertenece sino a su respectivo autor. Este fic es corto y ya dispongo de mucho más tiempo hasta febrero, así que iré actualizando poco a poco.

Espero que les guste y gracias a todas (os) aquellos que me dejaron un review! De veras se agradece. Bien, empecemos ya...

OOOOOOOOOOOO

**Capítulo 4.­­.:·:Servicial chico... ¿La sombra de Conrad?:·:.**

**.:·:Plan de Emergencias... Tercer paso: Mi cariño:·:.**

Suspiró profundo, cabeceando continuamente producto del cansancio. Sus ojeras eran visibles, no estaba durmiendo bien y lucía bastante demacrado.

– ¿Comprende lo que le digo? Y fue cuando el vigésimo primer maou de Shin Makoku decidió tomar cartas en el asunto y emprendió su retirada hacia... – decía pero su acompañante parecía más ocupado por mantenerse despierto – Todos creemos que... ¿Su majestad? ¿Me oye? –

– ¿Qué? Ah, sí, sí, pero es Wolfram quien tomó la iniciativa y subió sobre mí, no es mi culpa – respondió despertando de pronto e incorporándose.

– ¿Wolfram sobre... usted? –repitió el consejero del rey y se llevo las manos a la cara, estaba sonrojado – Por hoy a clase termina – informó viendo de reojo al rey mientras trataba de para la sangre que caía desde su nariz hasta el suelo – Continuaremos mañana – dijo al tiempo que salía corriendo rumbo al baño.

Yuuri bostezó sonoramente mientras se estiraba ¡El sueño! ¡El maldito sueño no lo dejaba en paz! Siempre estaba presente... en las noches e incluso en el día. Ya no podía ver a Wolfram sin recordar lo que le hacía en sus fantasías, y producto de ello eran los sonrojos y tartamudeos que demuestra al hablarle.

Se paró de la silla y se dirigió a la ventana. Justo daba a los campos de entrenamiento, así que podía ver a Conrad con todos sus soldados entrenando valientemente. Al parecer, al castaño le gustaba hacer prácticas de combate cuerpo a cuerpo, ya lo había visto todo entusiasmado el día de ayer cuando oyó que él se enfrentaría a su hermano mayor, que para suerte del moreno, no se llevó a cabo puesto que Gwendal tenía que revisar unas cosas que había dejado pendiente.

El moreno volvió a bostezar, notando que cierto chico rubio se acercaba al castaño con evidentes ganas de gritarle (lo estaba haciendo). Y como conocía al prepotente soldado, también pronosticaba que Weller le daría la razón y, ni aún así, Wolfram se calmaría y continuaría molesto con su hermano por el resto del día.

Yuuri bostezó otra vez y se dispuso a marcharse, era tan fácil hacer enojar a su prometido. Dio unos cuantos pasos hacía la puerta cuando cayó en cuenta de lo que había dicho ¿Tan fácil realmente era hacer enojar a Wolfram? Sonrió complacido y sacó su pequeña libreta de bolsillo donde iba anotando los pasos de su plan. Tenía otra idea, y esta ya estaba comprobada así que no fallaría.

Problema: ¿Cómo hacer para que Wolfram se aleje de uno?

Explicación 3: Con lo orgulloso que es, si lo tratas como a un niño que no puede hacer nada te odiará.

Solución 3: Tratarlo de manera cariñosa y sobre protectora.

Resultado 3: No más acercamientos, imposible de cumplir con la premonición.

– Imposible de cumplir con la premonición – terminó de escribir el moreno en el papel, luego guardó el pequeño objeto en su bolsillo.

Bien, esto sería mucho más fácil que hacer lo anterior ya que, por lo general, él era una persona amable así que no le sería muy difícil tratar a Wolfram como siempre, solo que un poco más exagerado.

Bajó corriendo hasta los campos de entrenamiento, donde permanecía Conrad y su prometido. Wolfram continuaba reclamándole algo y el mayor parecía nada más sonreír y asentir con la cabeza mientras intentaba calmarlo con caricias en la cabeza.

– ¡Weller, sabes que odio que me traten como a un niño! – espesó el demonio de fuego palmoteando la mano de su hermano – ¡Realmente lo odio! –

– Lo siento – se disculpó el mayor y se dirigió a Yuuri, que recién acababa de llegar – Su majestad, buenos días –

– Buenos días – también saludó el moreno tratando de imitar a su padrino. El rubio, al ver ambas caras con sonrisas tontas, arqueó la ceja en una expresión de duda ¿Por qué tenían que ser tan... felices? Ya sin ánimos de seguir reclamando, aprovecharía que su prometido estaba cerca para ayudarlo con su "miedo". Lo mejor era llevarlo a otro lugar y estar un tiempo solos, tal vez así le explicaría por sí mismo que es lo que lo preocupa.

– Yuuri, tenemos que... – pensó una buena excusa para salir con él – Tenemos que ir a tierras humana para obtener información sobre un conocido ladrón que... acaba de robar un tesoro en territorios mazoku – dijo con total calma.

El castaño, al oír aquello, no pudo evitar sonreír con más ímpetu; lo que hizo sonrojarse al demonio de fuego.

Conrad sabía que al moreno le encantaban esas cosas ya que, según él, eran igual a las novelas y mangas que leía en Japón con sus amigos. Wolfram había utilizado su mejor carta sin duda, así que había que apoyarlo.

– ¿Por qué no me avisaron de esto antes? – preguntó el rey confundido.

– No era realmente importante, además de no ser peligroso – respondió el castaño guiñándole un ojo a su hermano, lo que lo hizo sonrojarse aún más.

– Así es enclenque ¿Crees que te llevaríamos a una misión peligrosa conociendo las pocas habilidades que tienes? ¡Eso te pasa por debilucho! – replicó el soldado intentando cubrir su vergüenza con enojo.

El moreno sonrió ampliamente ¡Amaba los casos así! ¡Era como jugar a ser Sherlock Holmes, un detective profesional!

– ¡Bien, vamos! – dijo levantando su puño al aire. El mayor rió y se dispuso a traer los caballos mientras que el rubio se sonrojaba por la actitud tan infantil ¿Era este... el gran maou que él amaba?

OOOOOOOOOOOO

Estaba molesto, realmente su plan no habías salido como él quería y, encima de todo, ahora tenía que pasar el resto de la mañana buscando a un ladrón que ni siquiera existía junto a la persona que menos deseaba ver en este momento.

– Yo iré por allá a preguntarles a esas señoritas por información – dijo Yuuri con alegría al tiempo que se dirigía al lugar señalado.

– ¡Espérame! ¡Tú, infiel! – gritaba Wolfram molesto ¡Todo estaba mal! ¡¿Por qué había tenido que venir también Conrad?!

– ¡Su majestad, no se aleje demasiado! – exclamaba el mayor persiguiéndolo. Debían cuidar a su rey, esa era su misión siempre.

La mañana había transcurrido bastante rápido entre carreras e interrogatorios. Wolfram estaba harto de todo así que, con la excusa de estar cansado, se sentó en una de las bancas que rodeaban una gran pileta. Ahí suspiró agotado, quería regresar.

– No hay nada Wolf, ese ladrón debe de ser de los mejores para ocultarse – comentó el moreno emocionado. El rubio lo miró y bajó la cabeza ¿Era ingenuo o tonto? – Vayamos a comer a algún restaurante cerca – propuso señalando una casita que parecía echar humo por la chimenea – ¡Vamos! – replicó y, recordando su plan, decidió llevarlo a cabo desde ahora que ya había examinado las acciones del castaño.

– Regresemos al castillo – contradijo Wolfram desde su lugar aún sentado en la banca – No me gustan las tierras humanas – aclaró.

– Wolf... – lo llamó el moreno sonriendo plenamente – Vamos – lo invitó a pararse con la mano extendida para así ayudarlo, lo convencería primero de quedarse, luego tendría que parecerse al castaño.

El rubio se sonrojó de inmediato, aceptando el gesto del moreno. No era posible ¿Soñaba? Sin pensarlo, se dejó llevar por la sonrisa tonta de su prometido y lo siguió, desde atrás, aún con las mejillas coloradas y el corazón latiendo rápidamente.

– Qué les parece ahí – preguntó el rey señalando una casita.

– Mejor regresemos al castillo – dijo el mayor – Esta viaje no fue informado así que Gwendal se enojará cuando se entere que usted ha salido por capricho de Wolfram –

– ¡No es un capricho! – se defendió el rubio molesto. Yuuri, al ver esta actitud, decidió ser partícipe de la pelea y apoyar al castaño.

– Lo es – dijo tratando de sonar como el mayor. Wolfram se enojó aún mas ¡Se supone que peleaban! ¡No debía sonreír ahora! Estaba a punto de responderle pero fue interrumpido por su hermano.

– Sabes lo que hay que hacer – dijo Conrad haciéndolo entrar en razón.

– Además que si Gwendal se entera te llamará la atención – agregó Yuuri. Wolfram se sonrojó aún más ¿Acaso... Yuuri estaba preocupado por él? Estaba realmente feliz pero jamás lo admitiría.

– Entonces ya vámonos – finalizó el rubio con fingido enfadado. El moreno miró a Weller y le sonrió ¡Había dado resultado! De ahora en adelante solo tenía que apoyar a Conrad e imitarlo ¡Realmente era fácil!

OOOOOOOOOOOO

Depositó un suspiro al aire tras recostarse sobre la puerta de entrada a la oficina de su hermano mayor. Le había sido imposible evitarlo, al final de cuentas le habían sermoneado y gritado por su impulsivo acto. Estaba molesto y cansado.

Caminó un poco para ir al baño y lavarse la cara cuando vio a cierto chico japonés acercársele.

– Y bien ¿Qué pasó con Gwendal? – preguntó despreocupadamente.

Wolfram arqueó una ceja y habló – Al final me sermoneó como Weller lo había previsto –

– Tenía que hacerlo – respondió tratando se sonar como Conrad – Es por tu bien –

– Enclenque... ¡Tú...! – intentó gritarle pero se detuvo, bajando la cabeza apenado y para que el moreno no viera su sonrojo. Últimamente su prometido se estaba portando muy bien con él, tanto que él no sabía ni como reaccionar.

– Bueno, sólo venía para ver como estabas. Tengo que firmar unos papeles, ya nos veremos en la noche – finalizó Yuuri y se fue. Wolfram sonreía sinceramente, era la clase de progreso que esperaba desde hace mucho, ahora él también le demostraría cuanto lo amaba.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

Las cosas con Wolfram iban bastante bien, tanto que lo asustaban. Por primera vez su plan iba como debía, si él continuaba imitando a Conrad y apoyándolo siempre, Wolfram se cansaría y lo odiaría pronto.

Ya había probado el darle consejos y parecía funcionar, la última vez había bajado la cabeza en señal de derrota y eso lo entusiasmaba.

Ya casi era hora de dormir y él estaba cansado, por lo que guardó el resto de papeles que firmaría mañana en un cajón del escritorio y se dispuso a salir no sin antes estirar sus brazos y piernas que parecían adormiladas por las tantas horas en ese asiento.

Se paró y salió silencioso, ya nadie estaba, ni siquiera Gwendal. Caminó a pasos cortos, arrastrando los pies, odiaba la noche por que tenía que dormir y ello significaba volver a soñar con Wolfram en una situación bastante incómoda para él. Suspiró cansinamente sin poder evitar sentir el cansancio que se apoderaba de su cuerpo.

Llegó hasta su habitación, en total penumbras, entrando sin siquiera notar que su compañero de cuarto ya se encontraba en él.

Dio unos cuantos pasos y se dirigió al armario donde guardaba su pijama. Se desvistió y se la puso, todo ante la atenta mirada esmeralda que yacía bajo las sábanas y que simulaba estar dormida.

Una vez listo, se dirigió a la litera. Moviendo el edredón, se acomodó notando que Wolfram ocupaba más de la mitad de la cama.

– Wolf, arrímate un poco – dijo al tiempo que cogía ligeramente a su acompañante por el hombro y lo sacudía con delicadeza – ¿Me estás escuchando? Vamos, por favor –

El rubio, que no estaba dormido, simuló despertarse con su conocido bostezo para así engañar al rey. Tenía que hablar a solas con su prometido, como lo había intentado en las tierras humanas, para así poder ayudarlo y darle la confianza que necesitaba.

El soldado hizo caso a la petición y se acomodó mejor. Una vez ya dentro el moreno, Wolfram se sentó y lo encaró.

– ¿Qué es lo que te sucede? – preguntó acercándose lo más que pudo al rostro del maou.

– A mí jeje nada ¿Por qué lo dices? – respondió Yuuri riendo tontamente (producto de los nervios), ladeando su cabeza para dejar de ver el rostro del rubio. Estaba nervioso, y no podía dejar de sonrojarse.

– ¡No me mientas Yuuri! – espesó el mazoku ahora cogiendo con ambas manos las mejillas del moreno y volviendo a encararlo – Sé que te pasa algo ¿Qué es? –

El maou sudó frío ¿Cómo decirle "Wolfram, hace un mes sueño que te hago el amor y ya no lo soporto más por que no soy gay y me molesta tenerte así"? Imposible, podía morir quemado por una gran bola de fuego proveniente de la mano de su prometido. Era muy arriesgado.

– No es nada grave, es cansancio – respondió luego de un gran silencio el japonés.

Wolfram suspiró y soltó al moreno. Si no confiaba en él, no le iba a decir nada.

Sabía que era por el compromiso ¿Tanto era el miedo que sentía? Lo miró una vez más y suspiró, también se estaba cansando de tantas indecisiones de su parte. Si iba a ayudarlo, debía ser ya y de una manera rápida.

Lo volvió a mirar sin atinar a hacer nada ¿Cómo le das confianza a alguien en una relación amorosa? Lo pensó varias veces, viendo como el moreno se metía entre las sábanas y le daba la espalda. Algo rápido, que le demostrara su cariño... que le demostrara que él también sentía miedo pero que igual lo amaba.

– Buenas noches – se despidió Yuuri.

– Yuuri – lo llamó el rubio ocurriéndosele algo, si esto no funcionaba, nada lo haría.

El susodicho giró apenas, adormilado por el cansancio acumulado, cuando sintió el peso de un cuerpo sobre él y un par de labios apresándolo contra la almohada.

"Confianza Yuuri, vamos" repetía Wolfram una y otra vez en su cabeza mientras continuaba con el beso. El moreno, por su parte, se había quedado perplejo ¿Acaso... la premonición se cumpliría tan pronto?

Luego de un fuerte forcejeo, se separó del rubio que lo miraba con clara vergüenza aún sobre él ¿Qué había sido eso? Sin más, el soldado volvió a su lado de la cama, viéndolo con total sigilo.

– Bien Yuuri, ¿Ya no sientes tanto miedo? – preguntó Wolfram.

– ¿Miedo? – repitió el moreno sin entender ¿Acaso... sabía de la premonición y su miedo por que se cumpla? – Espera Wolf... ¿Cómo sabías que... tenía miedo? –

– Eso es muy fácil de saber con solo verte, enclenque – respondió el rubio – Pero espero que con el beso te decidas pronto –

¿Decidirse pronto? Tal vez Wolfram se refería a si llevar o no acabo la premonición, aunque la respuesta era más que obvia. Aún así la duda quedaba ¿Cómo se había enterado?

– Wolfram ¿Cómo sabes lo de...? – intentó preguntar pero no se atrevió por la vergüenza ¡Si lo sabía todo ¿También estaba esterado de que era un depravado que soñaba teniendo sexo con él?!– Yo... buenas noches Wolfram – se volvió a despedir girándose de pronto en la cama, totalmente rojo, tapándose para que así ya no lo viera su acompañante.

El rubio suspiró e imitó a su prometido, ahora Yuuri tendría que pensar bien las cosas y cómo actuaría de ahora en adelante. Bien, era el empujón que necesitaba para saber que es lo que realmente sentía, ahora tendría que esperar hasta mañana por la respuesta.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

Ya varias horas habían pasado desde el incidente. Era ya de madrugada y cierto chico de oscuros cabellos no podía conciliar el sueño.

– Por que... si no es el sueño... ahora es por "insomnio" que no puedo dormir – se repetía en voz baja sollozando. Con pocas ganas, tomó su libreta y anotó la conclusión del día.

Problema: ¿Cómo hacer para que Wolfram se aleje de uno? **(Imposible)**

Explicación 3: Con lo orgulloso que es, si lo tratas como a un niño que no puede hacer nada te odiará **(El trato cariñoso conlleva amabilidad que de por sí sola, ya es un gesto simpático hacia cualquiera)**

Solución 3: Tratarlo de manera cariñosa y sobre protectora **(Si lo haces, realmente lo harás pensar que te interesa)**

Resultado 3: No más acercamientos, imposible de cumplir con la premonición **(Más acercamientos, un beso. Posibilidades de cumplir con la premonición: ALTAS)**

– ¿Por qué las cosas tenían que terminar así? – replicaba una y otra vez. Ahora que Wolfram lo sabía todo, debía explicarle con sus propias palabras lo que realmente ocurría, antes de que sacara sus conclusiones adelantadas.

Tercer paso: Fallido.

**Notas del final del capítulo.**

Terminé con el capitulo! Creo que para haber sido su primer beso fue muy poco romántico (hasta la manera como lo escribí me dio risa xD) Pero bueno, así tiene que ser. Ahora ¿Qué creen que hará Yuuri ante el estímulo de Wolfram?

Mmm... aún no lo sé ni yo pero ya veremos, nn lo que tenga que hacer se hará! Y por los personajes... estoy tratando de mantenerlos como su creador los pintó, aunque creo que en ciertas partes se vuelven un poco OCC, como a la hora en que Wolf tiene que responder a las preguntas "con mala intención" de Yuuri. En fin ¿Ustedes lo creen? Si es así me dicen y ya veo como lo arreglo.

Bueno, hasta aquí llegué hoy xD

En fin, ya nos encontraremos pronto...

**Preguntas a responder.**

¿Yuuri reflexionará acerca de sus sentimientos con Wolf? ¿Acaso se enterará que realmente lo ama? ¿O decidirá separarse de él y terminar con el fic? ¿Es que la decisión de Yuuri resulta realmente importante? Y lo que es más ¿Se trata de la decisión de Yuuri o la de Suika-chan? ¿Wolf se enterará que la mente de su prometido está dominada por un ser sobre natural que es la autora? ¿Acaso se intentará vengar de mí y de todas las que lo utilizan para saciar sus ganas de Yuuram? ¿Es que se rebelará pronto? ¿Tendrá aliados? ¿Será esta la III guerra mundial? Ah, lo olvidaba ¿Continuarán creyendo todos que Yuuri es un súper rey o algo por el estilo? (con todo y capa incluida) ¿Gwendal continuará odiándolo? ¿El sangrado nasal de Günther ya habrá parado? ¿Algún día morirá a causa de esto? ¿O será un intento homicida de Yuuri que, en vez de ser rey, es el cabecilla de un revolucionario como el MRTA o Sendero Luminoso? Esto y más en el siguiente capítulo...

Bueno, ahora sí, terminé por fin xD.

Se me cuidan todos y besos y abrazos! Dejen reviews para comentar lo que quieran (aun así si es el clima o su horóscopo xD) y hasta muy pronto!

Suika-chan


	5. Chapter 5

Notas del capítulo

**Notas del capítulo.**

Un lunes más para publicar este fic! Aquí hay un nuevo capítulo de esta historia y espero que les guste y que me sigan alentando como lo han hecho hasta ahora por que son los comentarios positivos los que nos dan más ganas de escribir fics y eso :p

Bueno, espero que lo disfruten y ya! Ahora... a leer!!

**Aclaraciones.**

Kyou kara maou no me pertenece sino a su respectivo autor. Este fic es corto y ya dispongo de mucho más tiempo hasta febrero, así que iré actualizando poco a poco.

Espero que les guste y gracias a todas (os) aquellos que me dejaron un review! De veras se agradece. Bien, empecemos ya...

OOOOOOOOOOOO

**Capítulo 5.­­.:·:Tus labios, tus efectos...¡Desaparición!:·:.**

**.:·:Plan de Emergencias... ¿Y la libreta? Cuarto paso: Mi infidelidad:·:.**

"Hablar con Wolfram, aclarar las cosas, sacar a luz sus sentimientos, beso..."

"Gritarle a Wolfram, enojarse, luego disculparse, beso..."

"Ignorar a Wolfram, no hablarle, arrepentirse luego, beso..."

"Ser amable con Wolfram, intimar con él, beso..."

– ¿Por qué todas las alternativas me parecen malas? – se preguntaba Yuuri en voz baja mientras caminaba rumbo a su habitación. Era temprano y la hora del desayuno ya había pasado hace mucho pero, como no había podido conciliar el sueño, se había despertado tarde y el resto de los habitantes del castillo ya estaban haciendo sus deberes cotidianos.

Quería tomar un baño, para así poder despejar todas sus dudas y pensar mejor las cosas. Decirle a Wolfram la situación actual iba a ser complicado, pero era aún más difícil averiguar qué es lo sabía y como se había enterado.

Una vez listo, y con sus pertenencias preparadas para salir hacia la gran bañera (que más parecía una piscina), entró en la gran habitación rodeada de vapor por las altas temperaturas del agua y se desvistió.

Ya dentro, se acomodó contra uno de los muros y, cerrando los ojos, trató de relajarse para pensar mejor en cómo enfrentaría a cierto demonio de fuego que lo estaba perturbando.

– Vamos Yuuri, lo primero es aclarar las cosas ¿no? – se decía una y otra vez pero la escena del beso volvía a su mente y lo hacía sonrojar – Mejor... le grito... por ser impulsivo y... – pero de nuevo el beso aparecía. Suspiró casado – A este paso terminaré ignorándolo... – dijo al tiempo que se hundía en el agua y comenzaba a hacer burbujas con la boca.

Wolfram... ¿Tan difícil se volvía tratar de hablar con él?

OOOOOOOOOOOO

Caminaba rápidamente por los pasillos, rumbo a su habitación. Si había una razón por la que no había despertado a su enclenque prometido era por que la noche anterior se había dormido muy tarde y sabía que necesitada descansar, además que últimamente lo veía bastante agotado y diferente.

Abrió de un portazo las puertas, buscando al moreno con la mirada en la cama pero no lo halló.

– Yuuri ya debe estar desayunando – se dijo a sí mismo y se adentró en el cuarto. No hace mucho Gwendal le había gritado, antes de salir con Conrad, por no despertar al rey y eso le molestaba – Maldito debilucho dormilón, ¡Mira en los líos que me metes! – reclamaba al aire mientras se sentaba en la cama a esperar a su rey, tenía ganas de gritarle y eso haría.

Estaba a punto de pararse para ir a la cocina cuando notó un pequeño objeto sobre el velador, al lado de la litera. Lo tomó con cuidado notado que era una libreta de bolsillo, esas que había visto ya en el mundo humano, de las que Yuuri utilizaba para escribir en ese idioma extraño que él llamaba japonés.

La abrió y vio muchos trazos extraños escritos sobre el papel ¿Qué dirían? No tenía la menor idea, así que la dejó donde la encontró y salió de la habitación.

No pasaron ni cinco segundos cuando la puerta se volvió a abrir y el mismo chico rubio entró para coger nuevamente el pequeño objeto – No es que me importe mucho pero... si es para ayudarte... agh! Tendré que recurrir a "eso" –

Sin más, el soldado salió (ahora sí) del lugar rumbo a una habitación subterránea bien conocida, donde cierta loca inventora guardaba sus más raros inventos.

De entre todos, sabía que uno sí le serviría. Cierta máquina que un día hace mucho inventó Annissina cuando el moreno desconocía el idioma en Shin Makoku y dejó una carta ilegible (para ellos) informando su paradero.

Bien, sólo tenía que encontrarla y meter el nuevo escrito para saber qué decía.

– Yuuri enclenque... más te vale agradecerme después – murmuraba Wolfram más que molesto, entusiasmado.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

– Ah! Qué buen baño – decía el moreno estirando su cuerpo mientras caminaba hacia su habitación. Ya estaba vestido y se sentía bastante relajado ahora que había estado cerca de una hora en la bañera.

Caminó contento y, tarareando una canción, tomó el picaporte de la puerta para entrar.

– Su majestad, lo estaba buscando – dijo una muy familiar voz desde adentro de la habitación.

– Si, ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó el maou a la mucama que momentos antes tendía la cama.

– Hoy Sir Von Voltaire y el joven Weller han salido, y la señora Spitzberg continúa de vacaciones con la princesa Greta. La cocinera me preguntó si quería almorzar algo especial ya que... sólo se encuentran usted y el joven Von Bielefeld –

– En seguida iré a hablar con la cocinera, gracias por el aviso – respondió el maou dejando su pijama en la cama y saliendo de la habitación. Bien, al menos el día había iniciado bastante agradable, lo que era muy buena señal.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

– ¡Maldito Yuuri! ¿Dónde diablos te has metido? – replicaba un rubio caminando a paso rápido, mirando en cada lugar que podía.

Así, llegó hasta el primer piso, cerca de los pasillos donde se podía ver el entrenamiento de los soldados. Ya sabía que sus hermanos no estaban, pero como precavidos que eran, les habían dejado tareas para que no pierdan el tiempo.

En una de las tantas vueltas, divisó a cierto chico de cabellos oscuros que tanto buscaba.

– Por fin te encontré, enclenque – se decía ya más aliviado pero, al intentar acercársele, notó con molestia que él reía y hablaba con cierta sirvienta junto a la cocina.

– Maldito traidor infiel ¡Te voy a...! – pero antes de poder acercarse, vio que otra sirvienta se acercaba, lo sabía por que oía sus pasos.

Sin pensarlo mucho, se escondió detrás de una de las paredes ¿Wolfram Von Bielefeld espiando a su prometido? Era demasiado bajo para su orgullo, además que, como conocía tan bien a los habitantes del castillo, luego se expandirían rumores de qué tan infiel es el rey y eso no le convenía ni a él ni a Yuuri.

Una vez lejos su espectador, se acercó hasta donde minutos antes estaba el maou y la sirvienta ¿En dónde se habían metido en tan poco tiempo? Caminó un poco hacia la cocina, donde lo vio ayudando a la sirvienta a colocar unos trastes en la parte superior del estante, donde ella no llegaba por su escasa altura.

Estaba a punto de entrar y gritarle pero algo dentro de él le decía que no, una tenue punzada en el corazón que le dolía y lo hacía sentir triste ¿Acaso... estaba decepcionado? Talvez era eso, tal vez...

Él creía ciegamente que su relación mejoraba, que Yuuri ahora sí admitiría lo que sentía por él y lo demostraría como en sus fantasías. Ése era el Yuuri que él anhelaba, que necesitaba y que creía ver pronto pero, como el destino era malo (y su prometido un indeciso), todo parecía ser parte de una ilusión que se rompía con cada segundo que veía esa imagen, y todo por que últimamente su prometido estaba extraño, bastante cambiado, pero ¿Desde cuando Yuuri había regresado a ser como era? Ahí, frente a él se encontraba el Yuuri amable, generoso y benevolente. Estaba feliz de verlo como antes pero aún así le dolía, tal vez porque solo con él se comportase diferente.

Ya sin mucho ánimo, se fue por el mismo lugar por donde había venido.

– Joven Wolfram, el almuerzo estará dentro de poco – informó una muchacha cuando lo vio salir por uno de los pasillos.

– A sí, gracias – respondió algo distraído.

Yuuri ¿Qué es lo que te estaba pasando?

OOOOOOOOOOOO

– Su majestad ¿Quiere ir empezando a comer? – preguntó una de las sirvientas mientras dejaba una bandeja con comida en la mesa.

– Descuida, esperaré al Wolfram – respondió el rey sonriendo tan tontamente como siempre lo hacía.

La chica, haciendo una reverencia, se acomodó al lado del rey para poder esperar al soldado y así servir los alimentos.

¿Dónde se había metido el rubio? Se preguntaba el moreno peor no tenía la menor idea. Hace más de quince minutos que la hora del almuerzo se había anunciado y él no aparecía ¿Estaría ocupado o algo?

Su barriga gruñó ante el olor de los diferentes platos que estaban servidos ¡Y eran sus favoritos y los de su prometido! ¡Tal y como había ordenado a la cocinera y de los que había estado discutiendo con la sirvienta momentos antes ya que desconocía el nombre de los platillos! Miró hacia la puerta, nada, ni un ruido.

Suspiró cansado, estaba hambriento. De pronto, escuchó unas fuertes pisadas y la puerta removiéndose.

– ¡Wolfram! – llamó ya más feliz – Ven aquí a ver eso – dijo ya que sabía que varia de la comida era su favorita.

Por su parte, el rubio parecía bastante molesto. Se sentó casi frente al moreno, cosa rara que ni siquiera ocurría cuando peleaban, y se acomodó una servilleta en el muslo como acostumbraba hacer siempre.

Una brisa tensa recorría el salón.

– Wolf ¿Te... sucede algo? – preguntó el moreno tratando de entablar una conversación pero su acompañante permanecía parco y distante.

La sirvienta terminó de distribuir la comida y se fue. Ambos empezaron a comer en total silencio.

– Y que tal ¿Te gusta? – preguntó una vez más el moreno y se llevó otra cucharada a la boca.

El rubio se detuvo de pronto y lo dirigió una mirada de reproche total.

– Maldito traidor – dijo molesto, volviendo su mirada esmeralda a su plato de comida.

¿Traidor? Ahora qué había hecho, por primera vez no entendía a qué se refería. Suspiró cansinamente luego de preguntarle varias veces por qué lo llamaba así hasta que se cansó y decidió callar.

Volvió a suspirar. Sin querer, había ideado un nuevo paso para su plan que esta vez sí había tenido los resultados que quería. Sin embargo, no estaba contento del todo, en fin, también lo anotaría después en su libreta.

Problema: ¿Cómo hacer para que Wolfram se aleje de uno?

Explicación 4: Con lo orgulloso que es, si se entera que lo engañas con otra persona te odiará en resto de tu vida.

Solución 4: Ser infiel, un traidor.

Resultado 4: No más acercamientos, imposible de cumplir con la premonición.

Algo raro le pasaba ¿No era eso lo que buscaba? ¿Su indiferencia y su cara molesta para con él? Lo miró de reojo y bajo la cabeza, no estaba bien, a pesar de todo, sí lo quería, como un amigo pero lo quería.

– Wolf... etto... no sé porqué estás molesto pero... sé que no fue mi intención – se disculpó (-.-).

– Baka – respondió el rubio quitándose la servilleta del muslo – Ya terminé, me voy – anunció intentando salir del comedor.

– ¡Espera, Wolf! – llamó el moreno, alcanzándolo y sujetándolo por el brazo – Aclaremos esto – sugirió.

El rubio se soltó de un rápido movimiento y se cruzó de brazos – Entonces empieza – dijo aún molesto.

– Yo... no sé por qué estas molesto – informó.

– ¡Pues por que eres un infiel! ¡Crees que no te vi hablando con la sirvienta frente a la cocina! –

– Eso fue para... decirle que haga platos que a ti y a mí nos gusten... ya que no había nadie... No pensé que te enojarías tanto por eso... debía pensar que... querías comer otra cosa... tal vez... –

Wolfram se quedó en silencio unos segundos (xD ya le tocaba) ¿Sus platillos favoritos? Giró intuitivamente la cabeza hacia la mesa para ver que, efectivamente, todos eran platos que a él le gustaban.

Se sonrojó de pronto, bajando un poco la mirada.

– Baka – dijo ya más calmado y con una muy sutil sonrisa que Yuuri detectó de inmediato ¡Estaba salvado, Wolfram lo habían perdonado!

Ya con el asunto arreglado, se dirigió a su habitación para recoger su libreta y anotar su nuevo descubrimiento. Ya sacaría al final del día sus conclusiones e idearía otra forma un poco más agradable para no cumplir con la premonición ¡Aún no se daba por vencido!

Problema: ¿Cómo hacer para que Wolfram se aleje de uno? **(Imposible)**

Explicación 4: Con lo orgulloso que es, si se entera que lo engañas con otra persona te odiará en resto de tu vida **(Con lo orgulloso que es, si lo engañas conocerás pronto el infierno en el que te puedes encontrar)**

Solución 4: Ser infiel, un traidor **(Simplemente imposible, te arrepentirás de que él esté molesto contigo y le pedirás perdón)**

Resultado 4: No más acercamientos, imposible de cumplir con la premonición **(Acercamientos, nuevamente juntos. Posibilidades de cumplir con la premonición: ALTAS)**

Entró en el dormitorio y la buscó donde recordaba haberla dejado.

Cuarto paso: Fallido.

– Qué extraño – murmuró – Juraría haberla dejado aquí – agregó y siguió buscando. Ya aparecería, era cuestión de buscar.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

Media hora, treinta minutos buscando esa libreta y nada ¿Dónde estaría? A lo mejor la sirvienta que s encontró en la mañana la sacó con sus demás cosas y la había colocado en algún lado. Bueno, ya le preguntaría más tarde.

Estaba dispuesto a salir cuando alguien entró raudo en la habitación, dando fuertes pisadas que no significaban nada bueno.

– ¿Qué es esto? – preguntó un molesto rubio señalando la libreta que antes yacía sobre el velador.

– Es una libreta de anotaciones – respondió el japonés despreocupadamente.

– ¡No juegues conmigo! – replicó el rubio tirando el objeto al suelo – Ahora explícame ¡¿Qué es eso de plan de emergencias anti-premoniciones?! Y esos inútiles pasos... Acaso ¡Intentas alejarte de mí, traidor! –

Yuuri palideció en el acto ¿Cómo era posible que Wolfram entendiera lo escrito si estaba en su idioma? No quería saberlo pero... ya lo imaginaba.

Sin más, el rubio pisó la libreta ante los intentos de su prometido por que se detuviera – ¡Explícate Yuuri! ¿Por qué callas siempre que no debes? – repetía una y otra vez – ¡¿Qué estás tramando Yuuri Shibuya?! –

**Notas finales del capítulo.**

Terminé otro capítulo de esta historia! Me siento genial y por alguna razón del cielo estoy feliz xD bueno pues ¿Qué les pareció la historia? La verdad es que jamás había pasado del capítulo 5 en cualquier historia antes (La verdad es que no escribo mucho, por eso tengo un montón de faltas que ya mejoraré si es que continúo con esto xD). Los fics de KKM son mi experimento personal xD. Bueno... Wolfram está molesto y para variar es por culpa de Yuuri ¿Qué les depara el destino?, son misterios sin resolver.

Bueno, hasta la próxima entrega! Cuídense y sean felices (aunque no tanto porque si se ríen mucho se arrugan xD)

**Preguntas por responder.**

Ahora que Wolfram ha descubierto las intenciones de Yuuri ¿Qué hará? ¿Le sacará en cara todo lo que le quiere decir dese hace mucho? ¿O se copiará del método de Yuuri y hará su propio plan "Plan-anti-plan-de-premoniciones"? Y si Yuuri le cuenta lo de las premoniciones ¿Acaso Wolf ideará algo novedoso para cumplirla? ¿Se aprovechará de que el destino y Suika-chan están con él en sus pervertidos propósitos? Y conociendo al resto de habitantes del castillo... ¿Cuando se enteren crearán todos sus propios planes "anti-algo"? Y eso no es todo ¿Será que Wolfram algún día se enterará que más de 50 mil personas en el mundo escriben historias de él y de sus amores frustrados que terminan en lemon? ¿Cómo tomará la noticia? ¿Nos denunciará a todas porque el nombre de Wolfram Von Bielefeld está bajo los derechos del copyrightR? Y la pregunta del año, si la autora de Kyo kara maou sabe que sus fans escriben historias como esta para satisfacer la falta de yaoi en su historia ¿Por qué no simplemente nos da lo que queremos y así todos salimos ganando? (Se supone que un buen vendedor le da al cliente lo que quiere xD) Esto y mucho más en el siguiente capítulo...

Ahora sí me voy! xD Cuídense mucho y dejen sus reviews para saber como va la historia! Suerte y hasta luego!

Suika-chan


	6. Chapter 6

agradeciendo que Wolfram no entendiera su idioma – Es

**Notas del capítulo._**

Hola a todos! Es la primera vez que hago una historia tan larga (sé que es corta pero para mí no lo es T-T, me emociona). Bueno, gracias a todos los que dejaron sus comentarios para seguir adelante. En fin, empezaré con el capítulo 6 (Si llego al 10 ya sería un milagro de dios!)

Bueno, a leer!

**Aclaraciones._**

Kyou kara maou no me pertenece sino a su respectivo autor. Este fic es corto y ya dispongo de mucho más tiempo hasta febrero, así que iré actualizando poco a poco.

Espero que les guste y gracias a todas (os) aquellos que me dejaron un review! De veras se agradece. Bien, empecemos ya...

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

**Capítulo 6.­­_.:·:Momento crucial... ¿La verdad o la mentira?:·:._**

**_.:·:Falla el Plan de Emergencias... Quinto paso: ¿Hay un quinto paso?:·:._**

– Y bien... ¿Me dirás que es lo que estás tramando? – preguntó Wolfram un poco más calmado luego de haber desquitado su ira tras pisar la libreta de notas.

Yuuri, en cambio, se encontraba bastante nervioso ¡Increíble, su secreto dentro de poco sería descubierto! Tenía que hacer algo, y lo único que se le venía a la mente era ¿Decirle la verdad o inventar una mentira bastante creíble como para que lo dejara en paz?

La incertidumbre volvía ¿Qué hacer? De repente la segunda opción era la mejor pero sus principios morales le decían que tenía que optar por la primera. Y la misma disyuntiva surgía ¿La verdad o la mentira?

– ¿Y bien? – preguntó el rubio que permanecía de pie con los brazos cruzados.

El moreno estaba a punto de responder lo primero que se le viniese a la mente pero otra duda surgió ¡Se supone que él es el que debía de estar molesto ¿Era su libreta no?! ¡Y era Wolfram quien había invadido su privacidad al leerla!

– Espera Wolf, ¿Por qué leíste mi libreta? – le preguntó frunciendo el ceño un poco. El soldado se tensó ante la pregunta, ciertamente era él quien caía en la falta y no el enclenque.

– Fue por... por que... – intentaba justificarse con algún argumento creíble – ¡Por qué he estado preocupado por ti desde que llegaste! – respondió por fin.

Eso era, él realmente había estado preocupado por el extraño comportamiento que su prometido presentaba desde que llegó a Shin Makoku.

– ¿Preocupado por qué? – ahora preguntó Yuuri sin entender del todo las palabras del demonio.

– ¡¿Cómo qué por qué?! ¡¿No te has visto?! ¡Luces bastante decaído y cansado! ¡Además que tu comportamiento es raro y haces y dices cosas extrañas incluso cuando duermes! ¿No es lógico que me preocupe por ti? Después de todos somos pro... – pero no terminó de decir la última palabra por que le dolía, y dolía mucho más luego de haber leído tan cruel plan.

– Aún así Wolf ¿Cómo es que pudiste entender lo que decía? ¿No será que...? –

– La máquina – respondió el rubio cabizbajo – ¿No la recuerdas? –

Yuuri palideció. Volviendo al pasado, recordaba la vez en la que la pelirroja inventora había creado una máquina para decodificar los kanjis japoneses. Pero era imposible, esa máquina había pasado al olvido hace mucho cuando Gwendal dijo que era innecesaria puesto que Günther le estaba enseñando el idioma que se utilizaba en Shin Makoku.

– ¿Entonces... lo leíste por la... máquina de Annissina? – preguntó el moreno rogando al cielo que la respuesta fuera negativa.

– La misma máquina que todos creen que está destruida pero ya conoces a Annissina, guarda cada invento para luego "mejorarlo" (aunque siempre termine peor que antes) – respondió.

Ahora sí estaba en problemas.

El rey tenía que decidirse, quedar en silencio solo empeoraría las cosas así que, si quería decir algo, era mejor ahora ya que después le sería imposible.

– Bien, te lo diré – anunció tratando de parecer calmado – Yo... puedo ver premoniciones, esto quiere decir que sé por medio de sueños que es lo que pasará en un futuro cercano –

– ¡Sí se lo que es una premonición! – reclamó el soldado ante tanta subestimación – Es una habilidad bastante utilizada en los antiguos campos de guerra de este reino; aunque me sorprende que tengas esa habilidad que solo brujos y magos poseen –

– Es una habilidad que descubrí de niño y que he estado ocultándola por largo tiempo, es un secreto – continuó el maou ya más serio.

– ¿Y eso que tiene que ver conmigo? ¿Por qué entonces creas métodos para alejarme de ti? –

– Por que... – y aquí venía la excusa – Por que ya llevo más de un mes soñando contigo – dijo por fin el moreno. Wolfram abrió los ojos por la sorpresa ¿Soñando con él? Eso podía explicar por qué el otro día había despertado diciendo "Wolf", el mismo día que le había gritado "pervertido" y habían discutido por ello (para más información ver el capítulo 2, la segunda escena).

– Y... ¿Qué clase de sueño es? – preguntó intrigado, con un poco de miedo.

– Uno... en el que tú... – no podía decirle la verdad ¡¿Qué pensaría de él?! Lo mejor era rellenar el resto del relato con mentiras ¡La salida fácil! Claro, era lo mejor en ese momento crucial de su vida – En el que ¡Tú morías! –

– ¿Qué yo moría? – repitió Wolfram – ¿Y eso cómo? –

– Yo... – Yuuri estaba arrepentido por haber dicho tal aberración pero ya no podía dar marcha atrás, ahora le quedaba continuar y tratar de arreglarla – No sé muy bien como es, pero de lo que estoy seguro es que yo estaba contigo – finalmente dijo.

– Oye, enclenque, el que te alejes de mí no significa que dejaré de morir ¿Acaso piensas que una premonición es así tan fácil de interpretar? –

– No lo entiendes – agregó Yuuri acercándosele y cogiéndolo por los hombros – La interpretación es clara ¡Morirás si yo continúo a tu lado! –

Wolfram lo meditó varios minutos, algo raro estaba detrás de toa esta historia, algo que ni él mismo sabía que era pero del cual tenía un leve presentimiento.

– Aún así, no creo plenamente en esta clase de cosas ¡No son 100% ciertas! – afirmó el mazoku más animado – ¡Además podemos luchar y...! – pero fue interrumpido por el otro.

– Es imposible luchar – dijo Yuuri tratando de sonar convincente, si esta excusa resultaba, entonces la verdadera premonición ya no se cumpliría.

Por su parte, el rubio no lo había interpretado de la misma forma ¿"Es imposible luchar" significaba que de todas maneras moriría? No era posible, además que él era una gran soldado, siempre atento y precavido.

– Lo mejor es que nos alejemos un tiempo – confirmó Yuuri asintiendo con la cabeza. Tal vez el tiempo también lo curaría de esos sueños extraño que tenía con el otro.

– Y ¿No te importa si... en ese tiempo... muero? – preguntó el rubio.

– ¡Claro que sí, por eso nos separamos, para evitar que se cumpla ese desagradable suceso! –

– ¡Pero soy un soldado, jamás conseguirán matarme! –

– ¡¿Y quién dijo que puede ser en batalla?! ¡¿Y si es una enfermedad, una epidemia o una peste?! –

La situación empeoraba ¿Cuándo la mentira había llegado tan lejos? Yuuri difícilmente se estaba controlando y respondía lo primero que se le ocurriese, las cosas terminarían mal, lo presentía.

– ¡Entonces si tú crees que no hay forma de salvarme permanezcamos juntos hasta que pase! – replicó Wolfram también harto de la pelea.

Un nuevo silencio se adueñó de la sala ¿Desde cuándo el ambiente era tan tenso?

– Pero... Wolf... es que – intentaba excusarse Yuuri pero ya no le salían más mentiras.

El rubio tampoco entendía ¿Por qué su prometido se cerraba de esa forma tan absurda? O... acaso ¿Había perdido toda esperanza y ahora solo quería evitarlo para que, llegada su partida, no le doliese tanto la herida a causa de su pronta desaparición?

Eso era, había dado en el clavo.

– Entiendo – dijo luego de un rato el soldado – Ahora lo entiendo – repitió cabizbajo, en un suave tono – Creo que... iré por allí... –

El moreno quería decirle toda la verdad pero era demasiado tarde.

– ¡Espera Wolfram! – gritó pero la puerta ya estaba cerrada y su acompañante afuera. Escuchó el sonido de las botas alejarse entre los pasillos hasta que desaparecieron en la lejanía ¿Qué era lo que... había hecho?

Pero... después de todo... era la única solución que tenía ante la advertencia constante de aquella premonición.

– Tiene que ser lo mejor – se dijo en voz baja, dejando caer el peso de su cuerpo sobre sus piernas hasta tocar el piso – Tiene que ser... lo mejor – repitió tratando de convencerse a sí mismo.

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

El resto de la tarde pasó bastante calmada, sin rastro de cierto joven de rubia cabellera. Ya eran casi las ocho de la noche y la cena ya estaba servida.

Para suerte del menor, Gwendal y Conrad llegaron una vez el sol se ocultó. Ni bien los vio, les comunicó que no había visto a Wolfram después del almuerzo y estaba preocupado.

– El joven Von Bielefeld no vendrá a cenar – dijo una de las sirvientas – Se siente indispuesto y dijo que no tenía hambre – anunció comenzando a servir los platos.

Yuuri palideció ¿Acaso era por su mentira? ¡Que tonto era! ¿Por qué había dado tal motivo? ¿Por qué no inventó otra cosa más creíble?

– ¡¿Dónde esta?! – preguntó de pronto parándose de su asiento – Usted lo vio ¡Por favor, dígamelo! – casi suplicó.

– ¡Yuuri! – lo llamó Gwendal desde su lugar en la mesa – La cena ya está servida – le dijo obligándolo a volver a tomar asiento.

El rey obedeció a regañadientes y se sentó, donde empezó a comer.

A pesar que los alimentos servidos en la cena eran los mismos que en el almuerzo, ya lo le sabían tan bien como antes y la razón era tácita.

Wolfram ¿Dónde estabas?

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

Ya pasada la cena, se dirigió a su habitación donde creía encontrar a su prometido.

– ¡Wolfram! – exclamó al tiempo que abría la puerta, pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna.

Sin más, se adentró en la habitación que se encontraba en penumbras. Se acercó a la cama donde rogaba encontrar al rubio pero al levantar las sábanas se dio cuenta de su realidad.

No había nadie.

Se cambió rápidamente de ropa y se acomodó en la cama, respetando el sitio del soldado y esperando con la mirada atenta en la puerta a que llegara, pero éste no aparecía.

Ya era casi medianoche, no, ya estaban de madrugada y el mazoku de fuego no había llegado aún.

– No vendrá – dijo Yuuri en voz baja y se giró mirando al gran ventanal que lo alumbraba con la luz de la luna.

¿Dónde estaba Wolfram? No lo sabía pero estaba arrepentido por sus crueles palabras y sus tantos intentos de alejársele.

– ¿Por qué ahora que no estás me... siento así? – se preguntaba sin poder creer que cierta tensión recorría su cuerpo y algo apretaba su vientre bajo.

Así pasó el resto de la madrugada, apenas conciliando el sueño y con cierto remordimiento que lo carcomía por dentro. Pero, por sobre todo, con una sutil esperanza que lo embargaba y todavía lo dejaba creer que mañana todo estaría mejor.

– Te extraño Wolf... – dijo momentos antes de dormirse. El día que venía iba a ser pesado, estaba tan seguro de ello como que llovería.

Wolfram

**Notas finales del capítulo._**

Bien, se que es un capítulo que se basó en la conversación de Wolf y Yuuri pero era necesario para que nuestro señor rey se de cuenta de lo que hace y como lo hace. Ya estamos prontos a enterarnos donde ha estado Wolf y por qué xD aunque más de uno lo debe de sospechar.

Hasta ahora creo que es el capítulo más chico que he escrito así que me disculparé pero si meto más aquí entonces el siguiente me quedará incompleto o lo dejaré en una peor situación. De todas formas tranquilas, que al paso que voy creo que esta historia sí la terminaré xD ya que el capítulo 4, 5 y 6 fueron escritos en un solo sábado! Lo que para mí es más que increíble! (con lo perezosa y relajada que soy).

Bueno... hasta muy pronto! Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo que lo escribí con mucho cariño y créanme que yo, a diferencia de Yuuri, hubiese creado un plan para que Wolf se me acercara n_n en fin ya nos leeremos pronto! Saludos y Besos!

**Preguntas a responder._**

Ahora que Yuuri ya se dio cuenta de lo que ha hecho ¿Irá a buscar a Wolfram para disculparse con él? ¿Acaso le contará la verdad y sus miedos? Y si lo hace ¿Cómo reaccionará nuestro rubio? Y si vuelve a desaparecer ¿Las lectoras dejarán de leer este fic por que no está sex simbol? ¿Se convertirá Wolfram en un ídolo si no es para todas para la mayoría? ¿Será esta la nueva razón para que Yuuri se preocupe por su prometido y lo empiece a cuidar? ¿Algún día Wolf se hartará de tanta indecisión y se buscará a otro? Y si Yuuri es un enclenque y un debilucho ¿Por qué escribimos fics sobre él? ¿Acaso lo utilizamos para que finalmente Wolf sea feliz? ¿Es una venganza de todas por que en la serie no hay nada de yaoi? ¿Algún día Wolf quemará a su editora y se adueñará de la serie animada? Y si pasa ¿Pasará KKM de ser una historia de acción a una pornográfica que compita tal vez con Sensitive Pornographe y The leyendo of the blue wolf? ¿Al menos tendrá censura? Esto y más en el siguiente capítulo de Kyou kara maou ¡Digo! De este fic xD

Ahora sí me despido! Adiós y besos a todas! Dejen sus reviews que motivan a uno a escribir y a traer con más ánimos el siguiente capítulo!

Suika-chan


	7. Chapter 7

**Notas del capítulo._**

Nuevo capítulo! Esta vez toca el... séptimo! xD la meta es el diez, ya saben aunque ya veremos como va la historia ¿El lemon? Para eso falta un poco pero ya verán que habrá :p

Gracias a todas las que leen y apoyan esta historia y más a las que dejan sus comentarios y se toman su tiempo! xD para todas ¡Disfruten este capítulo!

**Aclaraciones._**

Kyou kara maou no me pertenece sino a su respectivo autor. Este fic es corto y ya dispongo de mucho más tiempo hasta febrero, así que iré actualizando poco a poco.

Espero que les guste y gracias a todas (os) aquellos que me dejaron un review! De veras se agradece. Bien, empecemos ya...

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

**Capítulo 7.­­_.:·:Lluvia... ¿Creerás en lo que te digo?:·:._**

**_.:·:Fin del Plan de Emergencias... Explicaciones y anuncios ¿Mis sueños? :·:._**

Un día gris, eso resumía muchas cosas en ese momento.

Ni bien se había levantado, notó con asombro que las nubes grisáceas se habían agrupado sobre todo el territorio de Shin Makoku, impidiendo así que los rayos solares llaguen a los habitantes de tan importante reino.

La lluvia mojaba todo a su paso y provocaba que varias de las actividades programadas se cancelaran por "Malos tiempos".

Yuuri había despertado solo, como lo suponía desde la noche anterior, así que se cambió de prisa para ir a buscar a cierto chico rubio que lo preocupaba.

Bajó raudo por las escaleras y se dirigió al comedor donde ya lo esperaba la familia real. Para su buena suerte, también estaba Wolfram pero listo para salir del gran salón.

– ¿No vas a... desayunar? – le preguntó cuando éste se dirigía a la puerta.

– Ya lo hice en la mañana – respondió sin mucha energía el rubio – Tengo... algo importante que hacer, con permiso –

Yuuri intentó seguirlo pero la atenta mirada de los presentes se lo impidió.

– ¿Sucede algo su majestad? – preguntó Conrad – ¿Usted sabe porqué Wolfram ha estado así desde la mañana? –

El moreno tragó duro y rió tontamente mientras se sobaba la nuca con una mano ¿Cómo decirle a su hermano mayor "Engañé a tu ingenuo hermano diciéndole que se va a morir pronto porque tengo sueños eróticos con él"?

– Imposible de explicar – dijo en voz alta sin percatarse que todos lo habían oído.

– Entonces sí lo sabe – intervino Gwendal desde su lugar en la mesa – ¿Y de qué se trata esta vez? – preguntó alzando una ceja.

– ¡No lo sé! – exclamó el rey auto delatándose – Debe de tener sus... propios problemas... como todos –

– Lo mejor es dejarlo solo un tiempo, a veces uno necesita reflexionar en privado para solucionar sus problemas – agregó el castaño mostrando esa sincera sonrisa.

Yuuri correspondió el gesto de la misma forma y se sentó a comer. Si quería también solucionar sus problemas, debía recargar fuerzas y tener fe en sí mismo. Ya lo verían, aclararía las cosas con Wolfram, se amistarían y buscaría otra salida para evitar cumplir con la premonición.

– Tienes razón Conrad – dijo un ya más feliz Yuuri – Cuando uno acepta un reto tiene que cumplirlo hasta el final – agregó al tiempo que se metía una hogaza de pan a la boca.

Disfrutaría su desayuno para ir luego con Wolfram ¡Estaba decidido!

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

Ya llevaba varias horas buscándolo pero no lo encontraba ¿Dónde se había metido? Primero pasó por los campos de entrenamientos pero no había nadie por la lluvia, los soldados estaban descansando y charlando amenamente en la cocina, muy cerca de ahí. Luego se dirigió a su dormitorio pero el resultado era el mismo.

– Una persona no puede simplemente desaparecer – se repetía una y otra vez Yuuri mientras continuaba su camino por los largos y vacíos pasillos, simplemente no estaba.

– A lo mejor salió por ahí a dar un paseo – le informó una de las tantas sirvientas que arreglaba la antigua habitación de Wolfram – ¿Por qué no va al establo y verifica si su caballo siguen ahí? – le sugirió sin dejar de tender las sábanas.

– Tiene razón, gracias – dijo el moreno saliendo a paso raudo. Debía hablar con Wolfram pronto y solucionar las cosas ya.

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

Ya le faltaba poco para llegar al lugar ya mencionado. Estaba a unos cuanto pasos del establo donde el rubio solía guardar su fiel corcel cuado escuchó un extraño ruido que llamó su atención.

– ¡Es Wolf! – exclamó reconociendo de inmediato su voz a pesar del frío viento ¿Qué hacía adentro? Bueno, no importaba mucho ya que lo que realmente le interesaba era que esté ahí, listo para escucharlo, y preparado para aclarar todo.

Quiso tocar antes de entrar para evitar que el rubio se enfadara más pero luego desistió ya que, lo más probable, era que se encontraba solo. Abrió suavemente la puerta, sin hacer mucho ruido, y entró con sigilo.

Lo que vio lo hizo sonreír de inmediato. Ahí, sobre la paja, estaba el testarudo soldado con las piernas y brazos cruzados.

– ¿Wolf? – lo llamó suavemente.

– ¡Yuuri! – respondió el susodicho por la sorpresa, incorporándose de su lugar – ¡Pero... ¿que es lo que haces aquí?! –

– Yo... vine a buscarte – respondió el moreno cerrando la puerta y acercándose al soldado – Yo... quiero disculparme por lo que te dije ayer –

– ¿Disculparte, por qué? – preguntó el rubio – Si es por contarme la premonición que tuviste, era mejor así –

Yuuri sonrió nerviosamente y se rascó la cabeza con una de sus manos – Es que... no era exactamente como te la dije –

El rubio abrió los ojos de la sorpresa ¿No era como lo había dicho? Bueno, no podía variar mucho, tal vez se refería a pequeños detalles que agregar para estar preparado. En fin, la situación era la misma y el final también ¿Para qué enterarse de más?

– No quiero hablar de eso – negó el mazoku volviendo a recostarse en el montículo de paja – Si voy a morir al menos quiero estar en paz, y no preocupado por insignificantes detalles que me acechan –

– ¡Es que... no puedes pensar así! – exclamó Yuuri sentándose junto a su prometido.

– Ya lo he decidido, además yo también quería decirte algo –

El maou miró al de ojos esmeraldas con intriga ¿Algo que decir? Sin duda, ahora el rubio se veía más calmado y despreocupado que el día anterior, sí que la mentira había sido mala.

– Y... ¿Qué es? – preguntó luego de un silencio.

– Yo... quiero pedirte que rompamos nuestro compromiso – dijo por fin el rubio mientras miraba el techo.

El rey lo se paró de pronto apretando fuertemente los puños ¿Romper el compromiso? ¡Ese no era el Wolfram de siempre! ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Tan pronto había perdido las esperanzas?

– ¡Pero... aún nada es seguro Wolf! –

– No es por la premonición – argumentó el soldado – Es más bien por ti –

Yuuri permaneció parado varios segundo, sabía muy bien a lo que se refería, era por la estúpida libreta y su aún más estúpido plan para alejarse de él.

– Aún si la premonición es cierta, tú decidiste alejarte de mí. Tal vez, en tu inconciente, quisiste usar eso como una excusa para separarnos –

– La verdad es que... ¡Ayer ya no lo soñé! – dijo de pronto el rey, tratando de cambiar de tema – ¿Sabes lo que significa? –

Wolfram lo miró con mala cara ¿Acaso jugaba con él? – Y bien – agregó siguiéndole el juego, esperando por una respuesta concreta.

– Cómo te la conté ayer... a lo mejor... esa era la forma de evitar que se lleve a cabo la premonición ¿No te parece genial? –

Wolfram sonrió, qué ingenuo podía llegar a ser Yuuri si se lo proponía. Levantándose, se sacudió la paja y se encaminó hacia el moreno.

– Te dije que no era por la premonición – repitió – Pero... no creas que me estoy rindiendo tan fácilmente – finalizó – Aunque, ya que lo mencionas, se me ocurrió que la "premonición" podía también ser el reflejo después de tanto tiempo durmiendo juntos –

– ¿A qué te refieres exactamente? – preguntó Yuuri.

– Tal y como lo dijiste, si ayer no soñaste nada era por que no dormí a tu lado –

El moreno parecía captar el punto de vista de su prometido ¡Era espectacular! Si no podía explicarle la verdadera premonición a Wolfram al menos podía hacerle creer que esta era verdadera y sacar ventaja. Ya lo tenía, y sabía qué hacer.

– Entonces ¿Te parece dormir separados un tiempo? – propuso el maou – Si dejo de soñar con "aquello" entonces no tendremos que romper con el compromiso y podemos ser los de siempre – sugirió.

– Entonces será así – exclamó con más vigor Wolfram. Definitivamente quería a Yuuri, a pesar de ser un enclenque y un debilucho.

Por su parte, cierto japonés también lucía sumamente feliz ¡Ahora sí su premonición no se cumpliría! ¡Era justo la clase de escusa que necesitaba para separar a Wolfram de su lado y seguir siendo amigos! ¿Ingenioso? ¡El mejor de entre todos sus planes improvisados! Bien, ya nada podía molestarlo nunca más.

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

Ya era de noche y él se encontraba en el dormitorio real, sobre la gran cama, totalmente solo y una sonrisa en el rostro que nadie se la podía quitar.

¿Desde cuando soñaba con tener todo ese espacio solo para él? Desde la primera vez que llegó a tan extraño y diferente mundo, o tal vez antes.

Se giró sobre su lado derecho, apenas cubierto por el edredón, y se colocó en posición fetal. Estaba muy cansado, sin embargo; nuevamente no podía conciliar el sueño. Se volvió a girar, para esta vez caer sobre su lado izquierdo, y trató de dormir. Imposible ¿Qué le pasaba?

De pronto, escuchó un ruido. En una abrir y cerrar de ojos, vio a cierto rubio que se le acercaba ¿Cómo y cuándo había entrado si la puerta permanecía cerrada? No lo sabía, pero aquella mirada lasciva lo inquietaba.

Sintió como el cuerpo se acomodaba sobre él e, intuitivamente, dirigía sus manos a su miembro erecto, colando una entre las telas de su pijama mientras que con la otra se daba satisfacción propia.

– Ah... Wolf... sigue – decía Yuuri arqueando su escalda, también llevando una de sus manos a su propio miembro. El rubio parecía disfrutar con el espectáculo y sonreía demoníacamente, con clara malicia en el rostro.

Los minutos pasaron en la misma situación ¡Sin duda el mazoku de fuego era un experto haciendo lo que hacía!

– Más... por favor Wolf... ah... no te detengas – replicaba una y otra voz sintiendo como la punta de su miembro comenzaba a gotear mientras un incesante espasmo se expandía por toda su columna.

– Wolf... ah... wolf... – era lo único que repetía y lo único que giraba en su cabeza ¿Desde cuándo su vocabulario se había reducido a una palabra? Pero ahora no le importaba si era una palabra, un sonido o un gesto, lo verdaderamente importante era que Wolfram estaba ahí, sobre él, autosatisfaciéndose y autosatisfaciéndolo con sus manos, totalmente desnudo y con una coqueta sonrisa en el rostro.

– Creo que... ah... no aguantaré mucho – espesó el moreno en un nuevo espasmo.

Sin más, se vino entre las manos de su prometido, entre sus suaves carisias y ante su pervertida mirada. Segundos después, Wolfram también lo imitó, profiriendo un profundo gemido que parecía haberse escucharse en todo el castillo.

Ambos respiraban muy rápido y con dificultad, sus corazones palpitaban como nunca y la sustancia blanquecina terminaba de caer en la cama ensuciando las sábanas y parte del cubrecama.

Wolfram, una vez terminada su labor, cayó rendido sobre su prometido, quien luego de abrazarlo unos segundos, lo acomodó junto a él.

– Eso fue... bueno – comentó Yuuri sonriendo, al tiempo que cerraba los ojos y suspiraba. Ya más tranquilo, giró su cabeza para ver a su acompañante pero la sorpresa fue grande, no estaba.

– ¡Pero si es... imposible! – replicó levantando el edredón.

Vacío, estaba solo.

Miró por todos lados en la habitación pero el resultado era el mismo. El moreno comenzó a preocuparse ¿Acaso... era una ilusión? Se llevó una mano a la cara y se volvió a acostar, realmente la falta de Wolfram comenzaba a pesarle.

– No puede ser... que yo... – intentaba decir pero su problema volvía. Levantó un poco el cobertor y notó con asombro que un nuevo bulto en sus pantalones era bastante visible y se volvía doloroso. Colando una mano nuevamente, observó al sacarla que restos de aquella sustancia blanquecina seguían apresadas entre las telas de su ropa – Entonces yo... –

Se recostó totalmente sonrojado ¿Se había... estado masturbando con los recuerdos del rubio? ¿Simulando uno de sus tantos encuentros antes de ir a dormir?

Las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos, si no era la premonición ¿Ahora su cuerpo le pedía el calor de su prometido?

– Qué alguien me... ayuda – susurraba volviendo a meter una mano en su pantalón, tomando su miembro con fuerza.

– Wolf... – continuaba repitiendo mientras el susodicho aparecía nuevamente con aquella sonrisa maliciosa – Por favor... ah... Wolfram... –

**Notas del final del capítulo.­_**

xD Y que les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado! Ahora Yuuri siente la falta de Wolfram jojo y hasta se autosatisface pensando en él (castigo divino por todo lo que ha hecho hasta ahora). Bueno, me divertí escribiendo esto así que espero que haya valido la pena. No sé si se entendió lo último pero... cualquier duda me dicen en un review y se los explicaré con más calma en el siguiente capítulo n_n

Dudé mucho en poner la última escena por dos razones.

1._ No sabía si se entendería del todo porque, a pesar de ya haberla escrito esta escena antes, (en mi 1er fic) esta es como una ilusión mezclada de realidad. Y a la hora de leer se puede malinterpretar muy fácilmente (unos pueden creer que es verdad y los otros que es un sueño), y decirlo tan claro le quita el chiste a la escena xD.

2._ ¿Sería correcto que Yuuri pensara así de su prometido a estas alturas de mi fic? Esa es mi duda más grande, estoy tratando de trabajar con la psique de los personajes pero me queda siempre la duda, no los puedo simplemente dejar a su suerte y ya, poner escena tras escena, creo que... no es correcto.

En fin, ya no las aburro más :p hasta aquí llegué hoy y espero que de verdad lo hayan disfrutado! Qué les vaya bonito! Y que se diviertan mucho! Cualquier cosa me lo dicen en reviews y muchas gracias a todas las que se toman su tiempo y los mandan! xD

**Preguntas a responder._**

Ahora que Yuuri experimenta la falta de Wolfram ¿Se dignará a decirle lo que realmente pasa? ¿O acaso lo mantendrá nuevamente en secreto? ¿Creará un nuevo plan anti-premoniciones y anti-Wolfram nuevamente? ¿Será que Yuuri es meteorólogo (al final, si llovió n_n)? Y si cree en las premoniciones ¿También verá su horóscopo todos los días? ¿Será supersticioso? ¿Y Wolfram también? ¿Faltará poco para que llegue su lemon? ¿Dónde será? ¿Cuántos capítulos faltarán? Ah, y lo olvidaba ¿Dónde está el resto de personajes? ¿La historia va eliminándolos para la satisfacción de la autora? ¿Será que están secuestrados por alguna ende maligna? ¿Quién encabeza ese ende? ¿Podrá ser acaso el malvado hermano de Suika ya cansado de que ella se despierte muy temprano a escribir solo los fines de semana y no lo deje utilizar la máquina por que le gruñe y dice que muerde y tiene rabia? (xD saludos eh!)? Esto y más en... el siguiente capítulo xD

Bueno, ya nos veremos muy pronto! xD Saludos y besos! Y dejen sus reviews!

Suika-chan


	8. Chapter 8

**Notas del capítulo._**

Octavo capítulo! Todo un reto para esta joven! xD saben, con lo floja que soy, qué significa? (realmente debo de estar inspirada :p) Bueno, bueno, bueno, gracias a las que apoyan este fic! Y a las que me dejan reviews! xD Ahora sí... a leer!

**Aclaraciones._**

Kyou kara maou no me pertenece sino a su respectivo autor. Este fic es corto y ya dispongo de mucho más tiempo hasta febrero, así que iré actualizando poco a poco.

Espero que les guste y gracias a todas (os) aquellos que me dejaron un review! De veras se agradece. Bien, empecemos ya...

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

**Capítulo 8.­­_.:·:Evadiendo mi realidad... ¿Te necesito cerca?:·:._**

**_.:·:Nuevo Plan de Emergencias... ¿Cómo... eliminar mis huellas? :·:._**

¡Rápido! ¡Todo tenía que ser rápido o sus intentos por ocultar la "evidencia" serían descubiertos!

Abrió la puerta de su habitación y, antes de salir, miró a ambos lados del pasadizo.

No había nadie ¡Perfecto!

Con pasos veloces, se dirigió casi corriendo a la bañera donde siempre se aseaba y se metió pronto.

– ¡Al fin! – exclamó dejándose caer al piso, soltando el bulto que trasladaba de un lado a otro. Luego de suspirar, se incorporó ya más calmado y, pensando una vez más en lo que haría, se quedó parado de pronto, recordando el agitado despertar que había tenido.

Hoy el día estaba hermoso, y el sol lo iluminaba todo a su paso. Sin embargo, para cierto distraído rey, el día no era tan hermoso como todos creían y la respuesta era simple. Después de su interrumpido sueño a causa de sus "necesidades biológicas masculinas", notó con espanto que, como toda travesura, esta también había dejado sus huellas regadas por toda las blancas sábanas limpias.

Bien ¿Soluciones? Era más que lógico que su único objetivo era desaparecer aquellas desagradables estigmas de su "sucio acto" ¿Cómo? Tenía una muy buena idea aunque no sabía si era del todo correcta ¿Qué pensarían las sirvientas si viera de pronto al rey tendiendo las sábanas con un gran sonrojo en el rostro? Pues... las opciones podían variar...

1... Podían pensar que se hizo en la cama (aunque ya no era un niño de pre-kinder)

2... Qué había regado algo

3... Un arrebato nervioso

4... Un acto para desfogar la ira

5... Qué le incomodaban las sábanas (o no eran de su color favorito)

En fin, y muchas cosas más.

Aún así, era o sacar las sábanas o ser descubiertos ¿Qué prefería?

– Segunda opción – dijo Yuuri en voz baja, suspirando. Definitivamente sabía que tenía que hacerlo, y por ello ahora estaba corriendo desesperado por los pasadizos, buscando ayuda y qué mejor aliado en este momento que el "agua y el jabón".

Se levantó de su lugar en el piso, atrás de la puerta, y lo primero que vio fue la gran bañera donde se relajaba cada mañana.

– Bien, habrá que... comenzar a... limpiar – se dijo acercándose. Buscando el lugar exacto donde se encontraba la mancha, le echó un poco de agua y, con ayuda de su jabón, comenzó a frotarla, para que se disolviera así más rápido.

El trabajo parecía duro pero tenía que hacerlo, si lo dejaba simplemente ahí lo más seguro era que una sirvienta lo viera y luego todo el castillo comenzara a especular. Estaba en su labor cuando escuchó un fuerte golpeteo.

– ¡Yuuri, sé que estás aquí! – dijo la voz atrás de la puerta – Voy a entrar – informó.

– ¡Espera! – gritó el moreno tratando de ocultar lo que llevaba en las manos pero era demasiado grande (intenta ocultar una sábano ¿no?) – ¡Wolfram, sólo... un poco más! – casi rogaba mientras miraba todo a su alrededor ¿Por qué el baño tenía que ser tan amplio y sin muchos accesorios?

– ¿Por qué no quieres que entre? ¡¿Acaso estás con alguien?! – replicó el rubio enfadado – ¡Enclenque, más te vale estar solo! –

Se lamentó interior mente por sus palabras, rogarle a su prometido que no entrara era lo mismo que invitarlo a pasar ¡Qué tonto era! De pronto, escuchó el sonido de la puerta al abrirse ¡Demasiado tarde! ¡Wolfram ya estaba dentro!

Sin mucho por hacer, y sin más ideas, empujó las telas a la gran bañera y se paró de inmediato, rogando por que el rubio no vea nada.

– ¡Traidor ¿Dime con quién estás?! – reclamó el soldado con claro enfado.

– Con... nadie Wolf – respondió el maou sonriendo tontamente ¡Salvado por un pelo! – Y... ya que nada ha pasado... ¿Por qué no vamos a desayunar? – propuso el japonés jalando del brazo a su prometido que lo miraba con una ceja alzada.

– Venía por eso, baka – le respondió soltándose del agarre – Puedo caminar solo – bufó molesto dirigiéndose a la puerta. El moreno suspiró aliviado pero, justo cuando iban a salir, Wolfram se giró para decirle unas cuantas cosas más y notó cierto gran objeto que comenzaba a cubrir buena parte de la bañera – ¡P-Pero... qué demonios es... ! – exclamó acercándose nuevamente.

– No creo que sea algo por que preocuparse, vámonos a desayunar que nos deben de estar esperando – trató de convencerlo Yuuri mas le era imposible.

– ¿Y cómo se supone que llegó eso ahí? – le preguntó el rubio sin salir de su asombro – Tenemos que informarle a una sirvienta para que lo solucione – confirmó.

Un mal día más para el recuerdo de sus años de juventud ¿Qué mejor que eso?

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

– Ya está solucionado, su majestad. Ya no tiene por qué preocuparse por la sábana mojada, incluso otra sirvienta ya colocó una nueva en su habitación – informó una chica sonriendo para así calmar a su rey quien parecía estaba bastante sonrojado.

Yuuri agradeció ya más calmado, vaya que se había llevado un gran susto.

– Aún así no sabemos como llegó a la bañera – dijo Wolfram.

– ¡Ya te dije que... derramé algo y tenía que lavarla sino se percudiría! – respondió el moreno sonrojándose.

– ¡¿Si es verdad dime por qué tenías alimentos en nuestro cuarto?! ¡Sólo intentas cubrir al culpable! –

– ¿Por qué no dejamos el asunto de lado? – preguntó Conrad interrumpiendo al pelea de la pareja real, ante la atenta mirada de Gwendal y Günther quienes asentían con un leve movimiento de cabeza – Además aún no han desayunado –

Yuuri miró a su padrino y unas cuantas lágrimas bordearon sus orbes. Estaba agradecido una vez más con el castaño.

– Ya vamos – se resignó el rubio adelantándose con pasos firmes. Sabía que Yuuri ocultaba algo ¡Ese enclenque... ya lo descubriría!

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

El desayuno había terminado y él seguía inquieto ¿Razón? Bastante simple, no podía dejar de pensar en cierto rubio que ocupaba más de la mitad de sus pensamientos en el día y el resto en la noche.

¿Qué hacía? Lo miraba entrenar desde la ventana del cuarto donde firmaba los documentos que le llevaban, en compañía de Conrad porque el mayor de los hermanos esta ausente.

– Le ocurre algo, su majestad – preguntó el mayor al ver que el otro permanecía ausente.

– No es... nada grave – respondió el moreno, volviendo su mirada al papel que sostenía.

– No tiene buen aspecto ¿Se siente mal? –

– No es nada grave, solo... cansancio –

– De todas formas debería ir a ver a Gisela, para prevenir cualquier posible enfermedad – sugirió el castaño quitándole los papeles que sostenía – Debería descansar un poco, últimamente se está esforzando demasiado –

Yuuri agradeció y, sin más, salió de la habitación. Debía tomar aire y refrescarse con aire puro antes de continuar.

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

Caminaba por los pasadizos pero le era imposible resistirse. Automáticamente, sus piernas lo llevaron a los campos de entrenamientos, donde se encontraba su prometido con el resto de soldados.

Quiso alejarse pero no podía ¿Por qué su cuerpo no le obedecía? Quiso averiguarlo, por lo que se escondió detrás de una columna y lo miró con un gran sonrojo expandido por todo su rostro ¡Era peor que las colegialas enamoradas que espiaban a sus novios! ¡Hasta se sentía como un acosador!

Sacudió su cabeza ante los diferentes pensamientos que surgía, sólo tenía que ver un poco más al rubio y tal vez descubriría lo que llamaba tanto su atención.

Entreabrió los ojos para verlo mejor, no había nada nuevo desde ayer, seguía siendo esbelto, de porte elegante, de suaves y rebeldes cabellos; hermoso.

Se sonrojó aún más ¿Había pensado que era... hermoso? La verdad que sí lo era, pero un chico no podía estar pensando eso de otro ¿O sí? Volvió a sacudir la cabeza ¡No podía pensar eso, no era una chica! Continuó mirando e, inconcientemente, sus ojos se situaron en cierta parte de su pantalón que cada noche, en sus sueños, tocaba; y en su boca que no dejaba de proferir palabras.

– Cómo puede salir por esa boca tantos... gemidos y a la vez insultos – se preguntaba, sonrojándose más por sus palabras ¡¿Por qué pensaba tantas cosas pervertidas?!

Decidió marcharse pero sus pies no respondían.

– Maldición, ¿Qué me pasa? – se quejó, sin percatarse que el chico que espiaba lo había escuchado.

– Yuuri – lo llamó al tiempo que se acercaba a él. Ni bien lo vio, el moreno comenzó su huída, corriendo por el largo pasadizo.

– Aún no... puedo enfrentarte – le dijo sin voltear a mirarlo – Lo siento –

Wolfram se quedó parado sin comprenderlo.

– Primero murmuraba cosas extrañas, luego dijo que podía ver premoniciones, hoy tiró las sábanas a la bañera... creo que... algo muy malo le está pasando – dijo el rubio mirando desaparecer al maou. No quería admitirlo pero... ¿Yuuri se estaba volviendo loco? – Será mejor que lo lleve con Gisela – dijo y partió en busca de la joven doctora.

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

Cansado, no, más que eso, estaba realmente agotado.

– ¿Desde cuando se siente así? – preguntó la chica examinándolo con suma calma.

– ¿Sentirme cómo? – preguntó el moreno, tapándose la cara con su brazo izquierdo.

– Es que... no tiene buen aspecto y según Wolfram usted ya lleva así varios días – comunicó la de cabellos verdes colocando ambas manos en el vientre del menor, emitiendo de ellos un fuerte poder – Aunque no parece tener nada serio –

– Es cansancio – repitió Yuuri cerrando los ojos, no había podido quitarse a su rubio prometido de la cabeza.

– Con esto se aliviará un poco – comentó la chica una vez terminada su labor – Le recomendaría reposo y que coma bien –

El moreno asintió con la cabeza y la vio salir de la habitación. Por fin solo, eso era lo que necesitaba para recuperarse. Intentó dormir, lo estaba casi logrando cuando escuchó otra vez la puerta.

– ¿Estás mejor debilucho? – dijo una voz desde atrás. Yuuri se incorporó de inmediato y casi llora al reconocer de quien se trataba.

– Por qué... tienes que venir ahora... tú – decían en tono lastimero. El rubio no comprendió así que alzó una ceja y jaló una silla junto a su prometido.

– Vine a ver como seguías – explicó el soldado.

El moreno volvió a su sitio en la cama y suspiró cansinamente, mirando por la ventana.

No podía más, ya era más de un mes desde que soñaba con Wolfram y casi una semana desde que sus intentos por alejarse de él dieran resultados contrarios ¿Qué hacer ahora? Y para empeorarlo todo su cuerpo estaba reaccionando a los estímulos del rubio y cada vez le costaba más alejarse.

– ¿Por qué no me... dejas es paz? – preguntó muy bajito el japonés sin muchos ánimos. El rubio lo miró intrigado ¿Qué le pasaba?

Recordaba la noche pasada, ahora sin Wolfram en su cama su cuerpo lo reclamaba y si no le ponía un pare ya todo se iba a agrandar (como la mentira).

Se decidió, una vez más, pero esta vez rogando porque la decisión sea la correcta.

– Wolf... yo... quiero decirte algo – dijo de pronto, sin siquiera mirarlo.

– ¿Qué? – respondió el rubio bastante nervioso, su prometido estaba demasiado serio, con un rostro que solo reflejaba resignación ¿Tan importante era lo que tenía que decirle? – ¿Y bien? –

– Pues... es sobre la premonición – anunció al fin.

– Te dije que no quería saber detalles innecesarios – comunicó el soldado cruzándose de brazos.

– Es que... te mentí – dijo por fin el moreno.

Wolfram no lo creía ¿Una... mentira? Imposible, no después de tanto tiempo comprometidos.

– No estoy para juegos – dijo parco el demonio – Si hay algo que tengas que decirme es el momento –

Yuuri suspiró y se sentó en la cama, para así verlo mejor – Fue... una mentira... lo que dije que... soñé –

El rubio se giró también para verlo. Yuuri Shibuya no haría eso, no el maou que siempre clama por justicia y por valores que él cree importantes. No era cierto.

– Yo... no soñé que morías... lo siento – se disculpó.

El mazoku se paró de pronto y se dirigió a la puerta, enfadado, en total silencio.

– No puedo creer que hayas dicho eso – dijo ya lejos, a punto de salir, ya con el picaporte en la mano. Pero se detuvo al oír la siguiente frase.

– Pero... no todo era mentira... Sí tuve una premonición... en la que tú aparecías conmigo... – intervino el moreno parándose, buscando sus zapatos en el piso.

El rubio, que estaba sujetando la perilla de la puerta, la soltó y regresó a su sitio inicial.

– ¿Me lo dirás? – preguntó – ¿Sin mentiras? –

– Te lo diré – respondió finalmente el rey – Te lo diré todo –

**Notas finales del capítulo._**

Terminé! En fin, hasta aquí llegamos y estoy realmente cansada... Escribir de corrido 3 capítulos es agotador, cuanto tiempo llevaré sentada aquí? Ya no lo sé, solo recuerdo a mis padres decir "Adiós Suika, iremos al aeropuerto y cuando vengamos te queremos ver bien lejos de esa máquina endemoniada".

Bueno, adiós! Cuídense! Diviértanse! Y duerman mucho!

Es mi imaginación o cada capítulo ahora es más corto? Creo que ya me vuelo como Yuuri, una loca xD (en el buen sentido de la palabra)

**Preguntas a responder._**

¿Le contará Yuuri su sueño? ¿Y se lo contará completo? ¿Si Yuuri ya ha soñado teniendo relaciones con Wolf... entonces, estará preparado para todo? ¿Su sueño es premonitor o instructor? ¿Será que las deidades ya sabían que terminarían juntos y solo le ponían el sueño para que, en vez de comprar libros o buscar en Internet, le sea más fácil así saber qué hacer cuando llegue el momento? ¿Es eso o un curso por correspondencia? Entonces ¿Será el destino o la propaganda de los molestos vendedores que buscan que sus productos lleguen al cliente de manera rápida y directa? ¿Será que la tecnología algún día avanzará tanto que la publicidad llegará por medio de sueños? ¿Es este fic una premonición cercana de lo que nos pasará en un futuro? ¿Dónde estará Gwendal que hace 3 capítulos no sale? ¿Acaso habrá desaparecido con Günther que tampoco está? Y ¿Cheri-sama estará de viaje con Greta o la autora las botó por que interrumpían la secuencia del fic si se quedaban? ¿Será que la mayoría de autoras las manda lejos por esa razón? Esto y mucho más en el siguiente capítulo!

Bueno, ahora sí ya no molesto! Gracias por leer y no se olviden de dejar un review! xD Saludos y besos!

Suika-chan


	9. Chapter 9

**Notas del capítulo._**

Nueve capítulos! Mi record personal! Voy a... llorar de la emoción y haré una vez más la promesa de siempre... No dejaré botado este fic! Ya es mucho esfuerzo como para abandonarlo!

Bueno, creo que la parte comedia fue desde el 1er capítulo hasta el 5to (auspiciados por el Plan anti-premoniciones). El "drama" (figurativo) debería de ser desde el 6to al 9no. Luego ya vendrá el romance xD.

Bien, espero que les guste este capítulo, espero no defraudar a nadie, gracias por tenerme mucha paciencia y sobretodo por darse su tiempo y leer esta historia que no tiene ni pies ni cabeza :p

Mil gracias a todos los que se toman su tiempo y me dejan sus reviews! Los ánimos son lo que motiva a cualquiera a escribir y a actualizar sin falta!

Bien... ya me extendí demasiado. A leer!

**Aclaraciones._**

Kyou kara maou no me pertenece sino a su respectivo autor. Este fic es corto y ya dispongo de mucho más tiempo hasta febrero, así que iré actualizando poco a poco.

Espero que les guste y gracias a todas (os) aquellos que me dejaron un review! De veras se agradece. Bien, empecemos ya...

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

**Capítulo 9.­­_.:·:La verdadera premonición... ¿Qué harás ahora Wolfram?:·:._**

**_.:·:Decisiones... ¿No era esto lo que... siempre quise? :·:._**

Un pesado silencio invadía toda la habitación. El aire parecía circular con dificultad y una fría brisa entraba por la ventana haciendo que ambos cuerpos se tensaran aún más.

– Y... ¿Cuál es esa verdad? – preguntó el rubio ya sentado en la silla, junto a su prometido.

– Es... difícil de explicar. No sé si me creerás – dudó el moreno apenas levantando la cabeza. Realmente se le estaba haciendo muy difícil contarle la verdad ¿Cómo hacerlo sin recibir un PERVERTIDO de parte de su prometido?

– Si no dirás nada, creo que es mejor irme – comunicó el rubio intentando pararse, pero le fue imposible porque el japonés lo tomó por el brazo y lo jaló con fuerza.

– Tiene que ser ahora... – intervino el maou con un expresión segura y el rostro sereno. El momento había llegado ¿Cómo empezar?

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

Su sonrojo aumentó y, sin saber que hacer, se llevó las manos a la cara de la impresión.

– ¡PERVERTIDO! – gritó a todo pulmón parándose de su lugar, donde ya llevaba tiempo sentado.

– ¡Pero querías saber la verdad! – se defendió el moreno.

– ¡Aún así, eso no quita que seas un pervertido! – espesó Wolfram aún con el carmesí de sus mejillas – ¡Tú.... tenías que ser... un enclenque! – No lo creía ¿Esa era la premonición? Pues vaya momento para tenerla.

– Y... ¿Qué pretender hacer? – preguntó Yuuri un poco consternado por la conversación.

El rubio trató de tranquilizarse y, luego de mandarle una última mirada asesina, se sentó en la silla y se cruzó de brazos.

– Eso es algo que yo tendría que preguntar.... baka – respondió con indiferencia y furia.

– ¡Pero...! – trató de defenderse el otro pero le era imposible. Tal vez contarle tal cosa al soldado había sido un error. Sin embargo, estaba en su derecho de saberlo.

– Primero ¿Estás seguro que tus premoniciones son 100% certeras? – preguntó Wolfram ya más tranquilo y es que ¡Sí era su problema! Hacer el amor con Yuuri era su sueño utópico pero en circunstancias diferentes, con sentimientos diferentes; no con aquella constante preocupación.

– ¡Claro que son 100% seguros! – respondió el maou – ¡Ya te dije que desde niño he soñado cosas y siempre se terminaban cumpliendo! –

– ¿Nunca has fallado? –

– ¡Nunca! –

– Entonces ni modo, tendrá que ser así – dijo finalmente Wolfram parándose y dirigiéndose a la puerta. Si la situación se había tornado así ¿Por qué no aprovecharla? – Si no hay nada por hacer... –

– ¡Pero tiene que haber algo! –

Wolfram frunció el ceño y se enojó – La única forma de acabar con la premonición es llevarla a cabo. Si quieres dejar de soñar "eso", tendrás que hacerlo, por tu propia cuenta. Después de todo, nadie te está obligando a hacer nada... – comentó antes de salir y cerrar la puerta.

Yuuri palideció ¡Imposible! Mínimo esperaba que Wolfram lo tomara con más vergüenza y hasta asco ¿Sería que... el demonio realmente estaba pensando en hacerlo juntos? Se sacudió la cabeza ante tantos pensamientos extraños. Su última esperanza era que el rubio lo rechazara pero parecía haberlo tomado bastante bien ¿Qué hacer?

Ni él mismo lo sabía.

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

La hora del almuerzo había terminado y Yuuri había desaparecido. Por alguna extraña razón, ni bien las sirvientas retiraron los platos, él se había levantado y había partido con rumbo desconocido.

Las cosas comenzaron a empeoraban cuando Gwendal, listo para ir a continuar con el trabajo de firmar papeles, buscaba a su rey en el gran comedor, pero éste parecía haber desaparecido.

– No puedo creerlo – dijo el mayor de los hijos de la ex-maou masajeándose el tabique con una mano – Ese chico... – continuaba maldiciendo aún sentado en una silla junto a la mesa.

Wolfram y Conrad también estaban extrañados ¿Dónde se había metido Yuuri? ¿Y por qué salió con tanta prisa?

– Iré a buscar a ese debilucho que... solo busca deshacerse de sus responsabilidades – dijo Wolfram más que por el hecho de escapar de sus deberes como rey, por huir por el miedo que tenía de la premonición, con clara preocupación bien camuflada en molestia mientras partía rumbo a la salida.

– Yo también iré – comentó Conrad dirigiéndose a su hermano mayor – ¿Sabes dónde podríamos encontrarlo? – le preguntó al rubio que caminaba unos cuantos pasos más adelante.

– No lo sé – respondió bufando por la pregunta. Ese Yuuri... ya lo encontraría y le diría un par de cosas...

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

Como era de esperarse, Wolfram había tomado su rumbo propio y ahora buscaba a su prometido cerca de los jardines y campos de entrenamiento. En vista de esto, Conrad prefirió dejar un rato al joven japonés solo y se dirigió a la biblioteca donde Günther le había pedido en la mañana buscar un par de libros para impartirle una nueva case a su majestad.

Aprovechando el caos, y su tiempo libre, se dirigió al lugar ya mencionado, percatándose que alguien yacía adentro.

– ¿Qué hace aquí? – preguntó el castaño al joven que permanecía sentado en una silla junto a un estante con muchos libros.

– ¡Conrad! – lo nombró el moreno asustándose y escondiendo intuitivamente los libros que leía detrás de su cuerpo – P-Pero... q-qué es lo que haces aquí – preguntó sudando frío.

– Vine a buscar unos libros, su majestad ¿Y usted...? –

El maou rió nerviosamente antes de responder – Nada, nada, sólo... escapaba de Gwendal – le mintió sin evitar dejar caer los libros que traía consigo – Maldición –

El castaño, en un intento de cooperar con el menor, se le acercó para ayudarlo pero éste lo rechazó, colocando su cuerpo delante de los objetos.

– Yo... puedo hacerlo solo – le dijo riendo tontamente el rey.

El castaño no insistió más y lo vio, desde atrás, recogiendo sus libros. Una vez finalizada la tarea, se dio con la sorpresa de que uno aún permanecía tirado en el suelo.

– Olvidó este – dijo el soldado sin evitar leer el título – "¿Escenas... pornográficas" – leyó sorprendiéndose por el título – Acaso... usted... –

– ¡No es lo que piensas! – replicó Yuuri arranchándole el libro de las manos – ¡Realmente... no es lo que piensas! – trató de excusarse.

Conrad, al ver el sonrojo del menor, le sonrió sinceramente – No tiene nada de malo que los chicos vean libros de... chicas desnudas. Además que está en la edad de... autodescubrimiento – aclaró para darle un poco más de valor.

Yuuri suspiró hondamente y se sentó en una silla que había jalado antes.

– No es por eso... – dijo el moreno bajando la cabeza en señal de derrota. Estaba harto de todo, y lo peor es que no sabía a quién acudir para que lo aconsejara.

– ¿Entonces? – preguntó el castaño acercándosele y acariciándole los cabellos. Estaba deprimido, lo sabía porque lo veía en su triste expresión.

– Es que... – dudó antes de continuar ¿Estaría bien decirle a su padrino "Conrad, estoy soñando que le hago el amor a tu hermano pequeño"? No lo creía correcto, jamás lo diría – Conrad... ¿Alguna vez has visto esta clase de libros? – le preguntó.

– Pues... – el castaño dudó antes de responder pero, si Yuuri necesitaba de su respuesta para sentirse mejor y más seguro, así lo haría – Recuerdo una ocasión ya tiempo atrás, cuando era joven – dijo.

El maou suspiró aliviado y comenzó a guardar los libros en la estantería, si su padrino también lo había hecho antes, entonces estaba bien. Ahora tenía que resolver sus dudas existentes – Y... ¿Qué sentiste? – se atrevió a preguntar.

Conrad abrió los ojos de la impresión. Ya había pasado mucho desde aquél incidente y la verdad no recordaba todo con claridad. En fin, de una u otra forma tenía que decirle algo.

– Supongo que esa excitación que los chicos sienten cuando ven a las chicas por primera vez. Cómo... emoción ante lo desconocido... y deseo de experimentar esas cosas por ti mismo y no solo viendo un libro –

– ...Excitación... – repitió Yuuri bajando la cabeza. Tenía razón, los chicos se excitaban viendo chicas desnudas, y soñaban con ellas en las peores de las situaciones, eso era lo normal... con chicas, no con chicos...

– ¿Por qué me pregunta esto? – preguntó el mayor mirando la expresión de duda en el rostro de su ahijado – ¿Acaso ha pasado algo con mi hermano? Es por... ¿Wolfram? –

El moreno levantó el rostro sonrojado ¡¿Cómo lo había descubierto?! – Creo que... le atiné – agregó el castaño riendo aún viéndolo fijamente.

– No, espera, es por... etto.. como explicarlo.. yo... – titubaba el moreno moviendo frenéticamente las manos, delatándose – No... – intentaba continuar pero un extraño bulto se formaba en su garganta y se lo impedía.

– Descuide, si es por mi hermano, ambos ya no son unos niños y podrán afrontar sus problemas juntos, como prometidos que son. Si... tiene miedo a hacer o decirle algo a Wolfram, créame que él también está en la misma situación. Sólo... deberían hablar de esto y ya –

Yuuri sollozaba desde su lugar ¡Conrad era su salvador! Siempre con las palabras correctas en el momento correcto, sin duda era un gran amigo, además de que lo conocía muy bien.

– Y... si está confundido por querer a Wolfram a pesar de ser un chico, es inútil que siga viendo estos libros eróticos de chicas, ya que sus sentimientos deben de ser muy fuertes para llegar a este extremo – Y como lo conocía tanto, también podía predecir lo que haría y lo que pensaba.

– ¡No es... cómo... ! – intentó decir pero el castaño lo ignoraba y ahora buscaba unos cuantos libros en los estantes de atrás del salón – ¡Conrad, quiero decir que...! – ¿Por qué todos podían leer y saber lo que pensaba? ¡No era justo! Y además... el castaño si había atinado a descifrar sus pensamientos.

Él quería pensar que su atracción a Wolfram era producto de los deseos reprimidos que emergían de las tantas noches juntos. Tal vez todo era una gran confusión en su cabeza al nunca haber estado tan cerca de alguien y por tanto tiempo. Eso tenía que ser... él no era homosexual...

– Wolfram lo quiere mucho. Si usted... no siente lo mismo por él... debería decírselo pronto... o será tarde – le recomendó el mayor y, con dos libros en mano, salió por la misma puerta por donde entró.

– Wolfram... – murmuraba Yuuri desde su silla – ¿Realmente... puede ser tarde? –

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

Ya era de noche ¿Cuánto tiempo había permanecido en la biblioteca solo, pensando en las diferentes cosas que habían sucedido hace casi una semana y un par de días? Definitivamente mucho y es que tenía que aclarar más de una cosa en su cabeza para poder ir a hablar con Wolfram y no meter la pata como acostumbraba hacer.

Sí, debía pensar muy bien las cosas y luego hablar claro y conciso, exponiendo sus ideas y dejando claro qué quería y qué haría.

Sin embargo, algo dentro de sí le decía que... las palabras de Conrad tenían más verdad de la que aparentaban. Yuuri sabía que Wolfram lo amaba, y lo manifestaba en muchas ocasiones, pero, cuando el rubio propuso romper con el compromiso, él se había negado rotundamente ¿Por qué lo hizo si eso era lo que siempre había deseado?

Sin el compromiso, todo cambiaría. Él quería a Wolfram, que siguiese a su lado cada día y cada noche, en la misma relación que ya llevaba tiempo y de la que nadie se quejaba, como conocidos, amigos, o... ¿Hasta cómo amantes? No sé entendía muy bien, pero de algo estaba seguro.

Egoísmo. Se estaba volviendo una persona muy egoísta.

Cuando había encontrado los libros, en la tarde, ver tantas mujeres le había dejado extrañas sensaciones ¿No es esa la clase de impresiones que tienes al ver algo prohibido? Un gran sonrojo, su corazón palpitando tan veloz, un fuerte remolino en el estómago y un continuo vaivén por toda la espalda. Todo esto reflejado en un único sentimiento: asco. Entonces, si él tomaba su relación con Wolfram como prohibida, ¿Por qué no eran iguales sus sentimientos?

Con el rubio era muy distinto. A pesar de sonrojarse continuamente o sentir su corazón palpitando tan fuerte que lo asustaba, sus sentimientos para con él eran más sinceros, puros e inmaculados ¿Por qué?

– Tal vez yo... si lo quiero... un poco – murmuró muy despacio seguido de un suspiro. Sabía que lo quería, pero aún así no estaba seguro si era correcto hacer lo que la premonición indicaba, además ¿Qué pasaría luego? ¿Podrían ser los mismos luego de ese gran paso en su relación?

Miedo, tenía miedo. Por perder a ese amigo que había aprendido a querer y miedo de que una vez juntos todo se acabe, que el "sexo" lo destruya todo. Sin embargo, dejar a Wolfram en la incertidumbre y tener aquellos sentimientos tan mezclados como inciertos le parecía cruel y... hasta cierto punto, traidor. El rubio tenía derecho a enterarse de lo que pasaba, sí, era mejor ser conciente, pensar claro y hablar directo.

Había tomado una decisión. Y... como las muchas anteriores, rogaba por que esta sea la correcta.

Al menos estaba seguro de algo, sería justo con su prometido y, si las cosas marchaban bien, tal vez se decidiría por explorar más en su relación.

Cerró la puerta y salió de la biblioteca.

Silencio.

Se encaminó por uno de los pasadizos y se dirigió a su habitación. Era muy tarde así que nadie lo vería, todos debían de estar dormidos, ya mañana se disculparía con Gwendal y Günther.

Dio unos cuantos pasos y, tratando de ser sigiloso, entró en su habitación, la misma donde antes dormía con su prometido y donde habían peleado tantas veces.

– Wolf... – dijo en un susurro y se adentró rumbo a la cama. Estaba cansado, mañana también se disculparía con el rubio por todo y le expondría sus sentimientos. Mañana...

– Yuuri – escuchó que alguien lo llamaba desde atrás pero no vio a nadie. No otra vez... su mente le... ¿Estaba jugando otra mala pasada? – ¡Yuuri! – volvió a escuchar más alto – ¡Maldición, responde cuando alguien te llama! – se quejó la voz.

Desde las sombras apareció una elegante figura, en una esquina, apenas alumbrado por la luz de la luna se encontraba un mazoku de rubios cabellos apoyado contra la pared.

– ¡¿Pero... qué haces aquí Wolf?! – preguntó el moreno sorprendido (ah Yuuri, jamás cambiará).

– ¡¿Y lo preguntas tan tranquilo?! ¡Has desaparecido toda la tarde y no fuiste a cenar! – le reprochó el rubio enfadado. Al menos su prometido estaba bien, ahora podía irse a descansar tranquilo a su cuarto (recuerden que están durmiendo separados) – Bueno, ya que me cercioré de que estés bien me iré, buenas noche Yuu... – el soldado no pudo continuar debido a un inoportuno abrazo que lo dejo perplejo ¿Por qué de pronto Yuuri se comportaba así con él?

– Yo... Wolf... tal vez acabo de descubrir algo importante – comunicó el japonés escondiendo su rostro en el cuello del rubio – Tal vez yo... te quiero... – dijo sin siquiera mirarlo a la cara – ...un poco... –

El rubio se sonrojó y correspondió el abrazo. Yuuri había dado un gran paso en su relación, lo sabía, tanto como reconocía el gran esfuerzo que el moreno ponía al exponerle esta frase tan corta como difícil de pronunciar para él.

Luego de unos minutos, sintió como el rey se separaba muy despacio de él y, tanteando entre las sombras, buscaba su rostro con ambas manos. Sintió de pronto unos cálidos labios apresar los suyos contra la pared ¿Era Yuuri quien había tomado la iniciativa? Continuaron así, besándose lenta y pausadamente, en un ósculo tierno e inocente que expresaba más que sentimientos que no se reflejaban en palabras por timidez.

– ¿Hoy... te quedarás a dormir aquí? – preguntó el maou separándose de pronto. No se entendía muy bien aún pero... quería tener a Wolfram cerca por ahora, y descubrir sus sentimientos.

– Creo que por hoy está bien – respondió el rubio volviendo a besar al moreno, ahora con más fuerza y deseo.

Yuuri parecía dejarse llevar por los diferentes sentimientos que emergían uno tras de otro, ¿Qué hacer? Acaso... ¿Era el momento correcto para cumplir con la premonición?

Empujó a Wolfram contra la pared y, en un movimiento brusco, lo volteó para quedar sobre él.

– ¿Qué... debería hacer? – le preguntó Yuuri comenzando a besar su cuello, deleitándose con los gemidos que el rubio profería en pequeños murmullos – Estoy... confundido –

**Notas finales del capítulo._**

Realmente lo siento por cortarlo ahí pero, igual que en el comienzo, me extendí demasiado xD. Al fin Yuuri tomó la iniciativa en la relación! ALELUYA!

Y... qué les pareció? Creo que la más confundida soy yo aquí, sin duda este Yuuri que he ido describiendo en los capítulos es algo que... sale de mi realidad, intenté hacerlo muy firme a sus convicciones (un poco como en el anime) para así hacerlo dudar más de sus razones, como en un examen cuando las respuestas son muy obvias y uno cree que están mal por eso.

Bueno, sé que el final del capítulo puede ser extraño, lo es para mí! No imaginé que este Yuuri dudaría tanto de tanto y, en cierta parte soy feliz por eso, por que quiere decir que sí estaba muy decidido con su reto personal. Bueno, no sé si pone un lemon en el siguiente capítulo o aún no. Pero... si lo hay, sería para comprobar varios de los sentimientos que emergen pero ¿Lemon cuando un personaje está pidiendo a gritos que lo ayuden? No lo sé, ahora sí necesito un poco de ayuda o... ya veré que hago xD.

Hasta muy pronto! El lemon lo dejaré como suspenso, no quiero prometer algo y no cumplirlo :p Disfruten de la vida que es maravillosa y coman rico! Ah! No olviden dejar un review! xD

**Preguntas a responder._**

Ahora que Yuuri sabe lo que siente por Wolfram ¿Terminará lo que ha empezado? ¿Cumplirá la premonición? Y si la cumple ¿Wolfram lo aceptará aún sin estar seguro de sus sentimientos? ¿Alguien está seguro de algo en este fic? Y Yuuri, tan costumbrista y amante de la moral ¿Tendrá vocación de sacerdote antes de que rey? ¿Predicará alguna religión o empleará lo aprendido en Shin Makoku para hacerse de poder e imponerse en una nueva religión? ¿Cómo terminará este tan extraño fic? ¿Faltará poquito? ¿Ya se habrá cansado la gente? Esto y mucho más en el siguiente capítulo!

Ahora sí diré adiós! Nueve capítulos me parece mucho, de verdad. Hasta pronto! Nos vemos el lunes! Cuídense y dejen review! Gracias de antemano!

Suika-chan


	10. Chapter 10

**Notas del capítulo._**

Diez! El décimo capítulo! TTwTT bueno, ya mucha emoción xD solo diré que... falta un par de capítulos para que terminemos con este raro fic. Snif, snif, me había encariñado con él, pero todo lo que empieza tiene que terminar de una u otra cosa.

Bueno... a leer! Nos vemos más abajo!

**Aclaraciones._**

Kyou kara maou no me pertenece sino a su respectivo autor. Este fic es corto y ya dispongo de mucho más tiempo hasta febrero, así que iré actualizando poco a poco.

Espero que les guste y gracias a todas (os) aquellos que me dejaron un review! De veras se agradece. Bien, empecemos ya...

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

**Capítulo 10.­­_.:·:Mis sentimientos por ti... ¿Te... quiero?:·:._**

**_.:·:Dudas.... ¿Qué... nos depara el destino? :·:._**

– Realmente estoy... muy confundido – repitió Yuuri continuando su camino desde el cuello hasta el pecho del rubio.

Wolfram no sabía que hacer ¿Debía... detenerse ahora que las cosas habían subido de tono? Su mente le decía que sí pero su cuerpo no quería ni moverse. Lo estaba disfrutando, sí, pero no de la manera que él siempre la quiso.

El moreno se volvió a posesionar de sus labios con fuerza y lo volvió a arrinconar en aquella oscura esquina donde, por largo tiempo, habían permanecido sumidos en sus acciones.

– ¿Piensas... terminar con esto? – preguntó con dificultad el soldado separándose.

– Yo... no lo sé – respondió el rey volviendo a tomar sus labios.

Comenzaba a desesperarse ¿Qué era lo que realmente sentía por el rubio? Sin duda estaba disfrutando del momento juntos, solos, besándolo con pasión y ahora sin vergüenza pero... él sabía que no debía ser así, que se aprovechaba del mazoku con la tonta excusa de "definir sus sentimientos" para encontrar la solución a sus temores.

Decepción. No quería desilusionarlo.

Y... ya no podía parar.

Continuó en bajando por aquel níveo pecho, ayudándose con sus manos para desabotonar y quitarle la chaqueta azul que comenzaba a molestar. Una vez fuera y en el suelo, el moreno rodeó con ambas manos la cintura del demonio y, entre jadeos y gemidos, lo encaminaba a la cama que no estaba tan lejos.

El rubio parecía dejarse llevar también por sus sentimientos ¡Lo disfrutaba! Anhelaba tanto por ese momento, tal vez desde la primera vez que se conocieron, o quizás incluso desde mucho más antes. Y ahora, cuando Yuuri parecía tan decidido, tan dispuesto, le era muy difícil creer que realmente era él su enclenque y debilucho prometido. Pero... algo le decía que no estaba bien todo, era Yuuri, el cuerpo de Yuuri, el aroma de Yuuri... pero... ¿los sentimientos de Yuuri?

El moreno lo posicionó con algo de rudeza en la cama y, en un rápido movimiento, subió a gatas sin siquiera detenerse a ver la expresión en el rostro del que se encontraba bajo suyo.

Coló una mano entre la camisa del rubio, acariciando su plano vientre y tórax, sintiendo una nueva gama de sensaciones que emergían desde su pecho y se expandían por todo su cuerpo. Se irguió un poco para comenzar a desabotonar los primeros botones de la camisa, sus manos temblaban, ¿Por qué? Por el miedo, pero ese miedo era muy diferente al anterior, era más como pavor hacia lo desconocido, a lo que había comenzado y tenía que terminar.

Recordó de pronto su sueño ¡Maldita premonición! Tantas veces la había soñado que hasta recordaba cada detalle, mas, entre todos esos detalles, no había rudeza ni malos tratos; es más, para ser su primera vez con Wolfram era bastante dulce, inocente y hasta torpe.

Así tenía que ser.

Con amor.

Se separó sin previo aviso del soldado mazoku y se sentó a un lado de la cama, cogiéndose la cabeza con una mano ¿Qué intentaba? Pues... estaba muy confundido, como nunca antes.

– Yo... no soy gay... – se decía rascándose la cabeza con nerviosismo – ...no... lo soy – repetía más tratando de convencerse a sí mismo.

Wolfram, al oír aquellas palabras, se sentó tras acomodarse las ropas y colocó una mano en su hombro – No hay... por qué tomar decisiones tan rápido – le dijo.

Yuuri volteó a mirar a su prometido ¿Qué... significaban aquellas palabras? Sin duda, el soldado jamás lo obligaría a nada, eso era seguro, y después de haber dormido tanto tiempo juntos y que nada haya pasado era la más clara pista de que el amor que le tenía era sincero.

Sonrió sin poder evitarlo, detrás de aquella frase, también se resguardaba un susurrante "Te esperaré", sin fecha ni lugar; solo era cuestión de él a partir de ahora.

– Gracias – dijo, viendo como el rubio también le sonreía y se acomodaba a un lado de la cama, quitándose las botas, para darle la espalda.

El moreno lo imitó y, levantando el edredón, también se acostó, acercándose a su prometido por atrás y abrazándolo sutilmente.

– Wolf... creo que... te quiero... un poco más que antes... – musitó antes de caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

El rubio sonrió y, sin poder evitarlo, lo acompañó al mundo de los sueños. Tal vez le había dado más que un empujón al debilucho...

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

– Oh, no Wolf... – dijo Yuuri moviéndose con rudeza entre las sábanas – Por que... ah... eres tan... estrecho... – preguntó ladeando la cabeza mientras gemía – No... aguantaré mucho... me... veng... – de pronto, se levantó agitado y se sentó casi de inmediato. Miró a su alrededor aturdido y hasta desubicado ¿Su habitación? Efectivamente, estaba en Shin Makoku, en su cama, bajo los edredones.

– ¿Qué fue... eso? – se preguntó recordando que la noche anterior cierto rubio de esmeralda mirada lo había acompañado a dormir – Wolfram... – lo llamó mientras lo buscaba a su lado, en la litera.

Vacía, una vez más.

– No... puede ser... otra vez no... – musitó suspirando y sollozando internamente ¿Por qué sus problemas continuaban? Y eso que ahora no solo era por la premonición, sino también sus despertares se volvían desagradables por la sola falta del soldado.

Quitó el cobertor e, intentando pararse, descubrió que cierto parte de su cuerpo permanecía "despierta" a esas horas de la mañana. Sin darle crédito a sus ojos, metió una mano entre sus pantalones para cerciorarse de que sea cierto.

– Está... bastante duro... – dijo mientras comenzaba a masajearse. Bien, otro magnífico despertar en la vida de cierto joven japonés. Ahora tendría que ir pronto al baño o nuevamente ensuciaría las sábanas.

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

Era insoportable, inaudito, indeseable y hasta molesto. Estaba harto de todo; de sus despertares, de sus desvelos, de sus cambios de humores, de sus planes fallidos. No pensaba con claridad y menos lucía bien. Así es, Yuuri Shibuya se estaba dando por vencido.

Se miró en el espejo de cuerpo completo junto al armario y notó con desagrado las ojeras que delineaban sus orbes.

– Lucen muy mal – dijo tocándoselas con el dedo índice y tratando de ocultarlas pero era imposible. Se separó un poco del gran objeto y vio con horror las condiciones en las que se encontraba.

Estaba más flaco, cansado, con una postura un tanto encorvada producto del cansancio y con apariencia de no haber dormido hacia ya mucho tiempo. Suspiró cansinamente y, luego de haberlo meditado días y días accedió a decir aquella frase que llevaba más responsabilidad de la que él creía, aquellas palabras que temía por pronunciar mas sabía que eran necesarias y que, si no era ahora, todo esto que le pasaba se convertiría en un infierno personal que duraría por meses y hasta años.

– Yo... me doy por vencido – casi susurró volviendo a suspirar. Miró por las ventanas, observando a los pájaros revolotear alegremente por el cielo azulino. Ya no era tan temprano pero, con una decisión ya tomada y sin mucho ánimo ni vigor, se decidió por bajar e ir a desayunar.

Hoy era el gran día en su vida. Hoy... llegado el momento... cumpliría con la premonición sin lamentos ni quejas. Solo él y Wolfram... Y la gran pregunta ¿Cómo empezar aquella situación sin experiencia alguna?

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

– ¡Wolfram! – lo llamó una vez vio venir al soldado – Tenemos que hablar ya – susurró muy despacio, viendo a ambos lados del pasadizo para cerciorarse de que nadie los escuchara.

– ¿Pero que demonios te pasa? – preguntó el rubio sin escrúpulos, alzando la voz, ganándose así que la mano de su prometido se posara en su boca, para callarlo.

– Shhh... No... hables tan fuerte – aclaró el moreno volviendo a mirar el pasillo – Nos... pueden ver... y... –

Wolfram no entendía nada. Desde que había terminado el desayuno, Yuuri se había estado portando bastante extraño ¿Qué tramaba ahora? Tan misterioso y guardando tantos secretos. Bueno, después de haber convivido con tan extraño personaje ya se estaba acostumbrando a sus estupideces. Claro, eso tenía que ser, otra estupidez.

– Quiero que vengas conmigo, por favor – casi suplicó el rey tomando la mano de su prometido.

– ¿Y... a dónde se supone que vamos? – preguntó el mazoku tratando de ocultar su ansiedad ¿Qué quería?

– A la biblioteca – respondió el japonés jalándolo un poco – ¡Rápido o nos verás! – exclamó.

– ¿Para qué? – volvió a preguntar el rubio pero el maou lo empujó contra la pared – ¡E-Espera Yuuri, no pensarás que aquí... nosotros! – exclamó sonrojándose ¡Era como la noche anterior! ¡Maldito enclenque... se le ocurría besarlo en... los peores lugares!

– Tranquilo – lo calmó el moreno suspirando – Ya se fueron –

Wolfram levantó un poco la cabeza para ver sobre el hombro de su prometido y notó como un par de sirvientas pasaban por otro pasadizo, muy cerca de ellos. Genial, lo había malinterpretado todo... tal vez era por que se había quedado con muchas ganas ayer (xD).

– Ya vamos enclenque – dijo Wolfram bajando la cabeza para ocultar su sonrojo, adelantándose ¡Malditas hormonas!

– Ah, sí ¡Espérame! –

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

Ya habían llegado. Para suerte de ambos, el lugar estaba totalmente desierto y no era para menos si la mayoría en el castillo a esas horas estaba ocupada con sus diferentes labores.

– Aún no entiendo para que es que hemos venido – dijo Wolfram intrigado por tanto silencio.

Bien, había llegado la hora de explicar su nueva decisión ¡Valor, eso necesitaba! Además de comprensión y muchas agallas.

– Yo... antes que nada... quiero que sepas que... – le estaba costando bastante hablar al rey –... que... ya me rendí con la premonición – anunció por fin.

– ¿A qué te refieres con eso? – preguntó el soldado alzando una ceja ¿Por qué Yuuri jamás podía hablar claro? Eso le molestaba mucho.

– Quiero decir que... estoy dispuesto a... llevarla a cabo –

Ante el gran anuncio de su prometido, el rubio no pudo evitar que un leve carmesí apareciera en sus mejillas ¿Había escuchado bien? ¡Era su sueño hecho realidad! Sin embargo, una gran inquietud recorría todo su cuerpo ¿Acaso era... temor? Imposible, él no era enclenque ni nada parecido, él era... diferente.

– ¿Y... por qué estamos aquí? – volvió a preguntar sin comprender mucho ¿No pretendía empezar a hacerlo en una biblioteca... o si?

– Es que... yo... – le costaba mucho decir la siguiente línea ¡Valor, coraje! ¡Eso le faltaba! Y... reuniendo las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban (y botando el resto de vergüenza), se dignó a proseguir – Yo... no tengo experiencia alguna en esto –

Wolfram se sonrojó aún más ¿No sería que el debilucho ese quería que le enseñara un poco de teoría o sí? – ¿Y pretendes solucionar eso viniendo a la biblioteca? – preguntó exaltado.

– ¡Sólo para instruirnos un poco! – exclamó el moreno delatando sus intenciones. Lo peor ya había pasado, ahora quedaba esperar la reacción del demonio.

– ¿Con... libros? – preguntó el rubio sin creer lo que oía.

– Supongo que... sí – obtuvo por respuesta.

– ¡Tenías que ser un... maldito enclenque! – espesó Wolfram cerrando los ojos fuertemente por la vergüenza. Él tampoco tenía experiencia pero siempre había pensado que llegado el momento, sabría como actuar ¿No era así como las parejas actuaban? Sinceramente su prometido sí que era un... gran debilucho (y un miedoso) – Además... los libros no serán suficiente ¿Pretendes también llamar a un profesor? – se burló.

– Pensé que tal vez tú... tenías más experiencia – afirmó el moreno, obteniendo como respuesta un golpe en la cabeza provocado por un libro que había salido disparado gracias a la furia de su prometido – Veo que... me equivoqué – trató de bromear mientras rascaba su cabeza tontamente.

– Y... qué propones – preguntó Wolfram cruzándose de brazos.

Yuuri lo meditó varios segundos antes de contestar. Había venido preparado, además de haberlo estado pensando desde la mañana. En fin, tendría que recurrir a su "Plan B".

– Entonces tendré que ser yo el profesor – dijo – Ya que luego de haber soñado "eso" tantas veces, tengo más "experiencia" –

– Está bien – aceptó Wolfram. De todas maneras, no tenía intenciones de ser el maestro ni nada parecido.

Al no oír ninguna protesta, Yuuri se acercó a los estantes de donde tomó un gran libro, uno que había visto la última vez que entró en la biblioteca y que, por alguna razón, llamaba mucho su atención. Suspirando, abrió el libro (casi en la mitad), topándose con una gran imagen que casi cubría toda la hoja derecha. En ella, se encontraban un par de hombres teniendo sexo, uno de espaldas al otro, bien sujeto de las sábanas, con una expresión de dolor y placer a la vez.

No pudo evitar sonrojarse y, en un movimiento impreciso, dejó caer el gran objeto al piso.

– ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Wolfram al verlo tan nervioso – ¿No querías jugar al profesor y al alumno? – se burló tratando de calmarlo, pero el moreno parecía no reaccionar. Estaba perplejo – Hey, contéstame – espesó cabreándose.

– No es... nada – mintió el japonés apenas recuperándose.

– No lo parece – agregó el soldado recogiendo el libro – ¿Y así pretendes ilustrarnos? – se quejó balanceando el objeto en su mano – Tenías que ser... un cobarde –

– ¡No creas que es tan fácil! – exclamó molesto el rey – ¡Al menos no para mí! –

– ¡¿Entonces te darás nuevamente por vencido?! ¡Vaya maou que tenemos! –

– Inténtalo tú a ver si puedes – lo retó el moreno dando unos cuantos pasos para atrás – Ya que... dices que soy un cobarde... hazlo tú –

Wolfram tragó duro antes de coger el objeto que su prometido le daba ¿Sería capaz de hablar de "sexo" con Yuuri sin ponerse nervioso? El reto era difícil pero como buen soldado que era, lo haría. Si dejaba pasar esta oportunidad, de seguro que no vendría otra tal vez hasta después de años. Tenía que tomar cartas en el asunto, ya estaba decidido.

– Te demostraré que... no soy un enclenque... como tú, baka – le dijo mientras buscaba una silla y se acercaba a ella. El moreno lo siguió en silencio y se sentó a los pies de éste que, aclarando su garganta, se dispuso a empezar con la lección.

– ¿Por dónde empezará, sensei? – preguntó el moreno con tono malicioso, al ver como la cara el soldado cambiaba de color conforme pasaba las páginas.

– ¡¿Qué es eso de sensei?! – espesó Wolfram aún más rojo – ¡Yo... solo te estoy ayudando ya que eres cobarde! –

Yuuri sonrió de lado, se estaba divirtiendo después de todo, hasta creía que la premonición no era del todo mala. Quiso continuar molestándolo un poco pero desistió. En esos momentos, lo mejor era unir fuerzas o podían tener problemas después.

– ¿Y... qué crees que es lo más importante que debemos saber? – preguntó el rey acomodándose en el frío piso de la biblioteca, apoyando su codo sobre su muslo.

– Tendría que ser... los cuidados que necesitamos. Recuerda que somos hombres y... ¡Mira esto! – dijo el rubio mostrando una de las tantas páginas del libro.

Yuuri paseó sus ojos por la hoja, haciendo más de un gesto por no entender muy bien lo que decía. Todo estaba escrito en ese idioma tan extraño.

– Aquí dice "Cuando una pareja masculina ha llegado a la etapa máxima de maduración emocional, es importante tener una previa preparación antes de llegar al coito. Esto es para evitar imprevistos, sobretodo en las parejas inexpertas, que pueden manifestarse de las más diversas formas" –

– ¿Preparación? – repitió Yuuri mirando a Wolfram – ¿A qué se refiere con eso? –

– Pues... – El rubio intentó responder pero un gran calor comenzaba a adueñarse de su cuerpo ¡Malditas hormonas, en el peor de los momentos! Y es que no era para menos ya que estar halando de sexo con la persona que te gusta siempre tiene sus efectos secundarios – Ya sabes... para dilatar la... entrada...hay formas –

El moreno levantó la cabeza asintiendo, estaba más que interesado en la información.

– Una es con... una sustancia líquida llamada... –

– ¡Un lubricante! – dijo de pronto el moreno (mismo alumno en clase xD).

– Así es... y, en caso de no tener uno... se puede utilizar... –

– ¡Los dedos! – agregó nuevamente el japonés.

– ¡¿No qué no sabías como hacerlo?! – preguntó molesto Wolfram.

– Es que, luego de tanto tiempo soñando lo mismo, una que otra cosa aprendí jaja – respondió riendo nerviosamente el moreno – De todas formas es para cerciorarme –

– ¡P-pervertido! – gritó el rubio mordiendo su labio inferior – M-ejor... continuemos que alguien puede llegar –

Yuuri asintió sonriendo y es que, le daba alegría saber que Wolfram estaba tan nervioso y preocupado como él. Tal vez... la experiencia no sería mala, tal vez... hasta podía ser divertida y... regocijante. Pero su ley de llegar al sexo con amor seguía en pie.

– Wolfram... creo que... te estoy queriendo un poco más que antes – le dijo, notando sus mejillas sonrojarse – No... mucho más que antes –

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

Ya era bastante tarde, la cena había concluido y ambos chicos llegaban a su compartida habitación.

– Extrañaba el dormitorio – comentó Wolfram entrando (ya que no estaba durmiendo en él).

– Yo... extrañaba tenerte de acompañante – agregó el moreno cerrando la puerta tras de sí y encaminándose a la cama – Bien... ¿Será correcto empezar? – preguntó en tono burlón.

– Baka, son cosas que no se pregunt– pero antes de poder completar la frase, los labios de Wolfram habían sido devorados por otros que no dejaban de moverse primero tímida y luego hambrientamente.

– Será mejor que... vayamos a la cama – dijo el maou comenzando a aprisionarlo contra la pared, con un poco de rudeza.

El rubio abrió más la boca, tratando de profundizar el beso. Se estaba dejando llevar por el moreno, por fin se cumpliría su más anhelado deseo, por fin...

– ¿No querías... llegar a la cama? – preguntó de pronto, separándose apenas.

Pero el moreno ni siquiera le respondió, solo continuó con lo que hacía.

Bien, la gran noche había llegado ¿Qué... pasaría después?

**Notas finales del capítulo._**

Bien, capítulo décimo terminado! Ya creo que saben que vendrá en el próximo capítulo, el "lemon" y tal vez el final del fic. Nunca le pronostiqué tantos capítulos así que... no sabría decirles si son 11 o tal vez 12. En fin, ya nos encontraremos luego, la siguiente semana y muchas gracias por leer xD, realmente muchas gracias, será el primer fic que termino!!

**Preguntas a responder._**

Ahora que Yuuri esta decidido ¿Terminará lo que ha empezado? ¿Wolfram realmente estará feliz? ¿Wolfram terminará satisfecho o descubrirá que Yuuri además de cobarde, enclenque, debilucho, traidor e infiel es inepto en el sexo? ¿Qué pasará luego de su noche juntos? ¿Alguien se enterará de lo que han hecho? Y si lo hacen ¿Serán primero las sirvientas yaoistas o Günther y la corte real? ¿Gwendal matará al maou por llegar a ese punto con su hermano menor? ¿Günther matará a Wolfram por llegar a ese punto con su Heika? ¿Conrad matará a alguien? ¿Dónde estás Chery-sama y Greta? Esto y mucho más en el siguiente capítulo...

Bueno, hasta muy pronto!! Diviértanse y disfruten de la vida!!

Suika-chan


	11. Chapter 11

**Notas del capítulo._**

Bien, onceavo capítulo. Sé que dije que si llegaba hasta aquí me mataría pero... si me mato no hay continuación y ya toca el lemon así que me disculparé por continuar con vida xD. En fin, a leer! No sé que tal me habrá quedado, solo espero que les guste y tendré que admitir que la fantasía en las historias nunca han sido mis puntos fuertes para escribir. Por lo general me gusta más relatar drama y realismo. Bueno, era para aclarar, sufro escribiendo fics de Kyo kara maou pero por alguna razón son adictivos, como las drogas que a pesar de saber que son malas uno las continúa consumiendo n_n. Bueno, a leer! Esperaré comentarios para saber qué tal estuvo!

**Aclaraciones del capítulo._**

Kyou kara maou no me pertenece sino a su respectivo autor. Este fic es corto y ya dispongo de mucho más tiempo hasta febrero, iré actualizando poco a poco.

Espero que les guste y gracias a todas (os) aquellos que me dejaron un review! De veras se agradece. Bien, empecemos ya...

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

**Capítulo 11.­­_.:·:Momentos cruciales... ¡Un paso adelante los valientes!:·:._**

**_.:·:Tu felicidad... ¿mi martirio?:·:._**

El maou tenía apresados los labios del rubio contra los suyos. Lo estaba disfrutando, no podía negarlo. Al fin su premonición se cumpliría y por fin acabarían las muchas noches de desvelo y los sueños húmedos.

¡Por fin terminaría su martirio personal!

Abrió más la boca, devorando de un solo bocado el labio inferior del rubio, tratando de entrar en la húmeda cavidad de su prometido. Estaba extasiado, sí que Wolfram era exquisito.

El demonio de fuego comenzaba a envolverse en la inexperiencia del moreno, su corazón palpitaba muy fuerte amenazando con salir, sintiendo el mismo miedo que el otro experimentaba.

Abrió también la boca, sintiendo como la cálida lengua del maou chocaba temerosamente contra la suya, moviéndose de un lado a otro sin sabe que hacer. Rió por lo bajo, sinceramente Yuuri se estaba esforzando, ya le daría un premio por ello.

De pronto, cayó en cuenta de que había olvidado lo más importante ¡Rayos! Intentó separarse del moreno pero le era imposible. Coló ambas manos por entre los brazos de su prometido hasta llegar al pecho, donde trató de empujarlo para que lo soltara, ocasionando que el agarre en el que lo tenían aumentara.

– ¡E-espera un poco! – espesó aún con los labios del rey sobre los suyos – ¡Yuuri! – lo llamó entre gritos. El moreno parecía reaccionar y, aumentando el carmesí de sus mejillas, soltó la cintura que con tanto ímpetu sujetaba.

– L-lo siento – tartamudeó producto del nerviosismo ¡Oh no, había empezado mal! – ¿Qué pasa Wolf? – trató de aparentar calma.

– Es que... ¿Trajiste lo que necesitábamos? – preguntó de pronto.

– Te refieres a... –

– ¡Eso mismo! –

– Claro, están junto a la cama, dentro de la bolsa –

Wolfram tragó duro y se acercó al lugar mencionado, bajo la atenta mirada de su acompañante. No tardó en divisar la bolsa de papel que reposaba en el suelo, pasaba bastante inadvertida para contener lo que... ¿necesitaban?

Suspiró tratando de tranquilizarse y, tomando las soguillas a ambos lados del objeto, sacó uno por uno el contenido, con suma delicadeza.

– ¿Es todo? ¿No falta nada? – preguntó Yuuri mirando detenidamente los tres objetos.

– Lubricante, pañuelos, condones... – nombró Wolf sin evitar hacer ruido al tragar – El libro decía que con esto bastaría –

Un incómodo silencio se interpuso entre ambos.

– Wolf... – finalmente llamó el moreno – ¿Puedo... preguntar algo? –

– Desde luego baka – respondió más que enfadado, nervioso – ¿Y... de qué se trata esta vez? –

– Pues... es sobre lo que estábamos haciendo –

– ¡Eso ya lo sé! – respondió tratando de relajarse – Especifica –

– Quiero saber... si yo... te puedo tocar... ahí – finalmente dijo señalando el miembro que yacía entre sus piernas.

– ¡D-des-d-de l-lue-ego, baka! – intentó decir, sonrojándose a más no poder.

– ¿Qué dijiste? – preguntó el moreno que aún esperaba por la respuesta.

– ¡¿P-por qué tienes que p-preguntar cosas tan... a-absurdas?! – le reclamó el rubio apretando sus puños fuertemente.

– ¡Necesitaba saberlo! – se defendió Yuuri – Y... ¿Puedo meter los dedos por...? –

– ¡Ya basta! ¡Puedes hacer lo que quieras! –

– ¿De veras? –

– S-si –

– También puedo... –

– ¡SII! –

– ¿Y...? –

– ¡¿No comprendes lo que significa todo?! –

Yuuri rió por lo bajo mientras veía enfurecer a su rubio querido ¡Simplemente detrás de esa máscara de indiferencia y orgullo, estaba una frágil criatura!

– ¡¿Qué es tan gracioso?! – preguntó Wolfram con claras ganas asesinas.

– Es que... – no podía parar. Se tranquilizó antes de continuar – Te amo Wolf – le declaró con lagrimas en sus orbes, productos de la risa.

El rubio quedó perplejo por varios segundos ¿Había oído que... lo amaba? No lo creía, sin duda era un sueño... aunque de los mejores que había tenido (y el que parecía más real también).

– Yo... – quiso contestar de igual manera ¡Claro que amaba a su enclenque prometido! ¡Lo amaba a más que nada en el mundo! Pero su orgullo... su orgullo no lo dejaba manifestarlo como el quería – Yo... – volvió a repetir, bajando la cabeza y apretando los puños con más fuerza.

Yuuri sonrió tan sinceramente como siempre y, acercándosele un poco, lo volvió a tomar por la cintura, tomando su mentón con una mano y levantando su rostro.

– Te amo – repitió ya sin miedo, mirándolo fijamente, y apresó sus labios en un beso. Wolfram cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por las diferentes sensaciones que solo el moreno le hacía sentir, relajando su cuerpo y colocando por inercia ambos brazos alrededor de su cuello para profundizar el gesto.

Estaban muy cerca de la cama, eso le facilitó mucho las cosas a Yuuri quien, avanzando con pequeños pasos, obligaba a su prometido a retroceder. Una vez chocaron contra la litera, el moreno se separó del rubio, sonriéndole para tranquilizarlo. Luego, en un descuido del otro, lo empujó suavemente, haciéndolo caer sobre la cama.

Sin más, gateó sobre el chico y, sacándose la chaqueta negra que siempre utilizaba, la lanzó por quien sabe donde. Después desabotonó los primeros botones de su camisa blanca para estar más cómodo, y así colocar tanto sus brazos como sus piernas a los lados del cuerpo de su prometido quien lo miraba con ojos expectantes.

– ¿Listo? – preguntó el moreno viendo desde arriba a su prometido.

– Sabes que sí – respondió parco el rubio ladeando la cabeza para que no viera su sonrojo. Yuuri sonrió y con una mano comenzó a desabotonar los primeros botones de la chaqueta azul del soldado. Wolfram continuaba quieto, esperaría hasta saber que es lo que planeaba su rey.

Una vez terminada la labor, Yuuri se abalanzó sobre el cuello del rubio, tocando primero con la yema de sus dedos la delicada y nívea piel bajo suyo. Luego, dando dos besos fugaces y rápidos, comenzó a lamer su cuello tan lentamente que excitaba al soldado. Sintió pequeños espasmos provenir desde el cuerpo bajo suyo, seguidos de unos leves gemidos que comenzaban a inundar la habitación. Excelente, lo estaba haciendo bien.

Continuó descendiendo a ritmos tortuoso y, una vez llegado al pecho, se encontró con un par de rosáceos botones que permanecían erectos.

Wolfram entendió qué es lo que quería Yuuri, por lo que se levantó un poco, apoyándose sobre sus codos, y comenzó a sacar la molesta prenda. Despareció de un solo tirón tanto la chaqueta como la camisa que llegaba puestos ya que el moreno se había encargado de facilitarle el trabajo desabotonándolas simultáneamente. El maou se sorprendió ante la disposición del mazoku, sin duda esto era muy importante para él.

Miró de soslayo al rubio quien cerraba los ojos cada vez que sus labios tocaban su piel. Se acomodo mejor entre las piernas del rubio y comenzó a lamer sus pezones, escuchando jadear a su prometido.

– Yuu... ah... nn... – decía aferrándose a las sábanas. El maou sonrió. Continuó examinando las reacciones del rubio hasta que se decidió por comenzar a succionar la tetilla izquierda mientras que simultáneamente estimulaba la derecha con la mano.

Un fuerte alarido se escuchó en toda la habitación y Yuuri se sonrojó al creer que todo el castillo lo había escuchado. Intentó acallar al rubio así que optó por darle un beso y ahogar su grito en su garganta. El soldado se movía incesantemente en la cama, quería gritar, y para su mala suerte, continuaban ambas manos estimulándolo.

Sintió como el brazo del moreno se movía y de pronto apresaba ambas extremidades suyas sobre su cabeza. Intentó liberarse con fuertes movimientos pero le era imposible, el debilucho tenía más fuerza de la que demostraba.

– Quédate quieto – dijo Yuuri con voz firme y mirada seria. Wolfram obedeció y sintió como el rey colaba una mano hasta su parte baja y lo acariciaba por sobre las telas. Un nuevo gemido se dejó oír y un nuevo beso lo acalló.

Paseó su mano tanto como pudo por encima de las telas, identificando solo con el tacto las firmes nalgas de su compañero, sus testículos y su glande erecta. Continuó acariciando aquellas zonas erógenas, deleitándose con el cantar de su prometido, excitándose tanto como podía.

Decidió indagar más y así lo haría. Desabotonó con cuidado el pantalón del rubio y luego bajo con igual atención la cremallera. Ya listo, coló una mano por detrás de la espalda del soldado y levantó sus caderas para así sacar la incómoda prenda. El rubio no protestó pero le incomodó ser el único desnudo.

– No es justo – se quejó volviendo a apoyarse sobre sus hombros para sentarse pero le fue imposible por el peso del cuerpo de Yuuri. Ya molesto, también decidió quitarle el pantalón a su prometido de la misma forma, sería divertido.

Como el moreno estaba tan cerca de él, levantó con cuidado sus caderas hasta chocar contra las de su prometido, frotando tortuosamente ambos miembros erectos.

Yuuri jadeó e instintivamente comenzó a moverse también ¡Sin duda Wolfram sabía hacerle perder la cabeza! El rubio aprovechó este descuido y terminó de casi arrancarle el pantalón a su rey ¡Misión cumplida, él no era ningún cobarde ni nada parecido! Ahora faltaba quitar la prenda interior y el moreno estaría en desventaja.

Llevó los brazos a ambos lados de la cadera de su rey e intentó bajar la trusa negra que llevaba. El moreno se percató a tiempo de aquel movimiento por lo que cogió una de las manos del rubio y las llevó a su propio miembro, masajeándolo con sus dedos que permanecían entrelazados a los del mazoku.

Wolfram volvió a gemir una y otra vez ¡Maldito enclenque, se le había adelantado! Y lo peor era que por su descuido, ahora tenía que aguantar el vaivén producido por su propia mano bajo las instrucciones de la de su prometido que no hacía nada más que guiarla.

Intentó acallar su voz mordiendo su labio inferior pero no era posible. Yuuri sonrió como siempre lo hacía al ver que sus mejillas se tornaban rosadas.

Giró hacia su derecha tratando de acallar sus continuos gemidos, divisando cierta prenda que se le hacía familiar ¿Cuándo es que Yuuri había lanzado al suelo su ropa interior? Se miró a sí mismo y luego al otro. Bien, ahora sólo él estaba desnudo, vaya desventaja.

– No... ah... Yu... ah...para que... yo me... – pero no pudo terminar de decir nada por que cierta mano liberó a la suya y la dejó libre.

– Aún no Wolf... – respondió el moreno divertido.

Wolfram ladeó el rostro enojado, la verdad es que no se imaginaba que le hiciera caso, bufó. El maou se sentó en la cama y respiró hondo, necesitaba un descanso.

Mientras tanto, el rubio no estaba del todo feliz de ser el que menos prendas tenía. A duras penas logró pararse y se acercó gateando hacia su rey quien lo miraba sorprendido por que a pesar de la dolorosa erección que tenía, aún se movía.

Avanzó a gatas hacia su prometido y, situándose frente a él, se agachó rápido y lo empujó con un leve golpecito en el pecho. El moreno cayó tendido en la cama y Wolfram se adueñó de sus caderas con un rápido movimiento y, sacando de la prisión de telas su miembro, lo engulló antes de que el otro protestase.

– Ah... Wolf... p-pero.... ah... ah... – gemía Yuuri tirando hacia atrás la cabeza, producto de la excitación. El rubio sonrió por su logro y continuó con lo suyo, tratando de no usar los dientes para evitar cualquier contrariedad o dolor.

Comenzó de arriba abajo, primero rápido y luego lento. Sintió que el cuerpo de su prometido se tensaba y supo que era momento de acariciar los testículos de éste, rozándolos apenas con suaves caricias que volvían loco al rey.

Sonrió diabólicamente y, tal y como lo habían echo antes con él, se detuvo cuando sintió que se vendría.

– ¡Wolf! – protestó Yuuri arqueando una ceja. Al menos él sí se había quejado...

– Eso te pasa por... hacerme enojar – respondió el rubio cruzándose de brazos, ya sentado frente al moreno.

El maou retomó el control y se acercó a la mesita de noche donde habían acomodado sus pertenencias. Tomó el frasco de lubricante y untó un poco en sus dedos.

– ¿Será suficiente? – le preguntó al rubio.

– Yo qué sé – le respondió.

Yuuri movió sus dedos para que así la sustancia vistosa se esparciera mejor por todos sus dedos y luego miró por última vez a Wolfram a la cara.

– Voy a empezar – anunció aún moviendo sus dedos.

Wolfram asintió y le dio la espalda, colocando su pecho contra la cama. El moreno lo tomó de las caderas y las levantó un poco, excitándose al rozar el miembro despierto de su prometido.

Primero metió un dedo con suma delicadeza, tratando de no causarle ningún dolor al soldado. Sintió como la pronta invasión ocasionaba que el rubio se tensara y acarició su espalda para tranquilizarlo.

– ¿Todo bien Wolf? – preguntó curioso, lo que menos quería es que se lastimara.

– Comienza a moverlo ya – sugirió el rubio levantando un poco más la cadera, para que la invasión sea más fácil. El moreno obedeció y comenzó un movimiento circular que trajo como consecuencia más gemidos y jadeos del rubio.

Una vez creyó que ya no estaba lo bastante estrecha, untó aún más lubricante en sus dedos y metió un segundo dedo, provocando un fuerte alarido.

– ¡Lo siento! – se disculpó sacando ambos dedos, lo que provocó una segunda queja, necesitaba dilatarlo más pero como era su primera vez tenía muchas dudas.

– No es nada – respondió el rubio – Continua –

Yuuri asintió con un rápido movimiento de cabeza y volvió a meter los dedos. Eran dos y los intentaba mover en las diferentes direcciones que se le ocurrían. Wolfram se aferraba a las sábanas y, cogiendo una almohada, desfogaba su dolor.

El moreno no lo soportó más y volvió a quitar los dedos. Hacer el amor con un hombre era más difícil de lo que creía. Wolfram se volvió a quejar y el moreno volvió a sacar ambos dedos de su interior, no estaba dispuesto a dañarlo, eso jamás.

– Entonces pasemos a lo último de una vez – sugirió el rubio sin siquiera voltear a verlo al notar que Yuuri permanecía quieto.

– Pero... – dudó un momento el maou.

– Dije que no me arrepentiría.... aún no lo hago – anunció el rubio con total confianza. Yuuri sonrió por lo bajo y, cogiendo firmemente sus caderas, trató de entrar de una sola estocada.

El rubio dio un grito callado y enterró la cabeza en la almohada. El miembro del moreno no había terminado de entrar pero dolía demasiado, y eso debido a la mala preparación.

– Termina con esto – dijo el soldado con el rostro aún oculto. El rey asintió y enterró su miembro entre las nalgas de su prometido, escuchando un último grito.

Temía por lastimarlo, ya ni siquiera sabía si debía moverse o no. Intentó relajar al mazoku dándole besos en la espalda, lo que comenzaba a mostrar efecto y, sintiendo las paredes anales no apretar tanto contra su miembro, comenzó con las embestidas primero suaves y luego más fuertes y rápidas.

Ambos jadeaban y gemían como nunca. Yuuri sentía su pelvis chocar contra las nalgas de Wolfram y eso le encantaba, lo incitaban. Cogió con ambas manos aquellas firmes posaderas y clavó sus uñas sin malas intenciones, tan solo llevado por el deseo y la emoción de poseerlo.

Llevó luego una mano hacia el miembro de Wolfram, el cual acarició y masturbó sin pudor alguno con un solo cometido en la mente: Venirse juntos.

Aceleró un poco el movimiento y, tras dos largos jadeos, ambos se derramaron, uno dentro del rubio y el otro sobre las sábanas.

Estaban cansados, sudorosos y totalmente desnudos. Yuuri calló rendido sobre el cuerpo del soldado que, también agotado, luchaba por mantenerse despierto.

– Yuuri... – lo llamó con los ojos entrecerrados.

El moreno hizo un último esfuerzo y se levantó un poco para salir del interior de su prometido. Ya afuera, rodó para acostarse a su lado, extendiendo una mano para coger la del mazoku que aún permanecía despierto.

– Yo... – intentaba decir con los ojos ya entrecerrados producto del cansancio – Yo... también te quiero – le dijo antes de caer en brazos de Morfeo.

Yuuri sonrió para sí y también se dejó arrastrar para el mismo mundo, sin soltar la mano de su ahora amante.

Esta noche dormiría en paz, lo presentía.

**Notas finales del capítulo._**

Espero que les haya gustado, para ser sincera, es mi primer lemon (recuerden que en mi historia anterior nunca llegué al coito). Ahorita es de noche (tengo mucho sueño), así que no sé como me habrá quedado el capítulo. Últimamente le pasa algo a mi cuenta, a lo peor y se le metió un virus o algo por que está actualizando mal y me mezcla los textos y eso me enerva de sobremanera!

Bueno, ya idearé algo para solventarlo, nos vemos en la siguiente entrega! xD Felicidad para todos y... Banzai! Banzai! (Griten y armen una ronda alrededor de un árbol, luego bailen y caerá lluvia).

Cuídense y gracias por leer... esta historia está por terminar así que agradeceré a todas aquellos (as) que me leen y ya saben que cualquier cosa aquí abajo están los reviews. Agradecería que mínimo y me dejaran uno todas aquellas que se rieron, enojaron, entristecieron, y hasta les dio hambre leyendo mi fic, es una gran motivación para continuar con otros.

Hasta pronto! Me despido de ustedes y les manda muchos saludos...!

**Preguntas a responder._**

Ahora que ya pasó lo que tenía que pasar ¿Yuuri seguirá queriendo a Wolfram? ¿Cómo actuarán de ahora en adelante? ¿Qué pasará con el resto de personajes en el castillo? ¿Vendrá una nueva aventura? Y cómo nos encanta hacerle la vida imposible a Yuuri ¿Aparecerá una nueva premonición que diga "Tírate a Wolf con todos los juguetes sexuales del mundo humano que encuentres"? ¿Le gustará la idea a Wolfram? ¿Y a Yuuri? Y si la habilidad es transitoria... ¿Algún otro tendrá premoniciones? Ah! ¿Ya nadie leerá el siguiente capítulo porque ya pasó el lemon? Esto y mucho más en el siguiente capítulo de "Of premonitions and dreams"

Hasta muy pronto y cuídense! Se despide...

Suika-chan


	12. Chapter 12

**Notasdel capítulo._**

Último capítulo... T-T snif snif.... mi segundo fic y el primer en terminarse… si todo lo que sube tiene que bajar, lo que empieza se termina xD.

En fin... por última vez... A leer!!

**Aclaraciones del capítulo._**

Kyou kara maou no me pertenece sino a su respectivo autor. Este fic es corto y ya dispongo de mucho más tiempo hasta febrero, iré actualizando poco a poco.

Espero que les guste y gracias a todas (os) aquellos que me dejaron un review! De veras se agradece. Bien, empecemos ya...

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

**Capítulo 12.­­_.:·:El final de la premonición... Un nuevo deseo:·:._**

**_.:·:Por primera vez... Estamos juntos:·:._**

Despertó sintiendo la calidez de un cuerpo cerca suyo. Abrió los ojos con pesadez, cogiéndose la cabeza, intentando incorporarse pero le era imposible. Giró un poco para ver mejor dónde estaba y se encontró con el rostro de su prometido muy cerca del suyo, respirando paulatinamente aún sumergido en el mundo de los sueños.

No pudo evitar sonreír al verlo, Wolfram realmente parecía bastante pacífico y hasta vulnerable en ese momento, pero jamás se lo diría, no si quería atesorar con buenos recuerdos su experiencia pasada.

– Wolf... – lo llamó moviéndolo suavemente, le dolía el cuerpo pero se sentía relajado – Despierta –

El susodicho apenas abrió los ojos, dedicándole una mirada cansada. Luego, se giró y le dio la espalda ¿Levantarse tan pronto? Aún no había enloquecido.

– Perezoso – dijo el moreno ya libre del agarre del soldado. Se paró junto a la cama, estirando sus brazos y sus piernas, seguidos de un bostezo que vino acompañado de cierto proyectil que impacto contra su cabeza y lo llevó directo al piso.

– ¿A quién le dices perezoso, maldito enclenque? – se quejó Wolfram aún acostado en la cama, lamentándose por haber lanzado su almohada que tanto necesitaba ahora.

– Creí que dormías – murmuró Yuuri sobándose el trasero ¡El piso estaba frío! Abrió los ojos de par en par ¿Acaso estaba... desnudo? Pasó su vista por su propio cuerpo dándose cuenta de lo inevitable... oh no.

El rubio bajo la mirada, no pudo evitar sonrojarse al ver al moreno así.

– Ya vez que no – respondió el rubio dándole la espalda y retomando su lugar en la cama.

El rey se incorporó suspirando pesadamente ¡Malagradecido Wolfram! Aún recordaba el final de la noche anterior.

Ni bien el mazoku cayó en los brazos de Morfeo él, a pesar de estar cansado también, se acordó el por qué de la presencia de los pañuelos. Levantándose, suspiro por la pesada tarea que le tocaba a continuación. Saco el cubrecama con cuidado y, cargando a su prometido que dormía, lo acomodó mejor en la litera y lo cubrió, no quería verlo resfriado a la mañana siguiente ni nada parecido. Después, se dirigió al baño y mojó con agua caliente un par de pañuelos con los que limpió al rubio. Bien, ya no faltaba nada, salvo repetir la tarea en su propio cuerpo.

Una vez listo, suspiró con cansancio al notar el desorden ocasionado por las prendas regadas por el piso. Pateó sin mucho ánimo las telas y las apiló junto al armario. Ahora sí podía ir a dormir. Se acomodó en la cama, buscando su almohada pero ésta parecía ser rehén del chico que dormía a su lado, y con ella, la mayor parte del cobertor y sábanas.

Intentó jalar pero le fue imposible. Volvió a suspirar rendido y, en un último intento de conciliar el sueño, divisó en su único pedazo de tela que lo protegería del frío esa noche una blanquecina mancha de tamaño considerable impresa.

¡Malagradecido Wolf! Se dijo con lágrimas invisibles en los ojos, apretando fuertemente el puño. Bueno, ya lo pasado, pasado estaba, y prefería enterrar esos sucesos en su mente. Además que la experiencia adquirida y su descanso por primera vez en casi mes y medio lo valían.

Tomó un nuevo uniforme del armario y, colocando una toalla alrededor de su cintura, se dispuso a salir de la habitación.

– ¿A dónde vas? – preguntó Wolfram quien parecía no haber podido conciliar el sueño nuevamente.

– A tomar una ducha – respondió el moreno con su usual sonrisa.

– Te... acompañaré – anunció el rubio dejando al rey perplejo.

Necesitaba bañarse de todos modos ¿Qué mejor que con su prometido? Quitó el cobertor que le estorbaba sintiendo una fuerte punzada en la parte baja de la espalda. Jadeó en voz baja y se quedo inmóvil, dolía.

– ¿Estás bien? – preguntó el moreno yendo a su encuentro, sentándose en la cama junto a él.

– No es nada, sólo un pequeño dolor – mintió.

Yuuri lo miró con ojos dudosos y Wolfram volteó la cara.

– Ve solo – anunció por fin el rubio – Luego iré yo –

– No – negó el moreno – ¿Quieres que te ayude? – le propuso.

El soldado lo miró sorprendido, al menos Yuuri se mostraba más atento con él, eso era bueno.

– Cómo quieras – respondió sonriendo de lado, tratando de aparentar indiferencia.

El moreno le devolvió la sonrisa y, tomándolo en brazos (misma pose recién casados), se lo llevó.

– ¡Hey, no así enclenque! – replicaba el mazoku pero sus ruegos no parecían ser escuchados por el otro.

Estaba feliz.

Muy feliz.

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

Las miradas de todos se posaban en cierta pareja. Las sirvientas cuchicheaban entre sí y los soldados observaban con expresiones de asombro.

Un fuerte sonrojo se apoderó de uno de ellos, mientras que el otro sólo mostraba una feliz expresión de triunfo contra el ejército más poderoso.

Acababan de salir del baño y ya estaban listos para ir a desayunar. Se dirigían al gran comedor cuando fuertes pasos se oyeron provenir desde el pasillo de atrás, el que se interceptaba por donde ellos ahora caminaban. Las pisadas se hicieron más sonoras conforme avanzaban hasta que un llamado los sacó de sus cavilaciones.

– ¡Heika! – se escuchó decir de alguien que no tardó en abalanzarse sobre su rey.

– ¡Günther, tranquilo! Botarás a Wolfram – dijo Yuuri quien, hasta hace momentos, ayudaba a caminar a su prometido. El rubio no pudo evitar enojarse por la cercanía del consejero con su prometido.

– Su majestad – escuchó decir de otro.

– Weller – lo llamó su hermano menor apoyado contra el muro de la pared, se había alejado de su prometido por su propia seguridad. El castaño lo miró de pies a cabeza, algo no le gustaba, y creía saber que era.

– Wolfram... qué hiciste ayer – preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

El moreno tragó duro se soltó del agarre en el que lo tenían y se acercó al demonio, extendiendo las manos para formar una "barrera" frente al rubio. Era un asunto de a dos, lo solucionarían ambos.

– Fue mi culpa – anunció el japonés con semblante serio ¡Qué peor castigo que ser descubierto por el hermano de tu amante! – Yo lo obligué – agregó también frunciendo el ceño ¡Determinación, eso necesitaba!

– Bueno, si fueron órdenes del maou ni modo – finalizó el castaño volviendo a sonreír. Ambos chicos se quedaron con expresiones dubitativas en el rostro.

– Entonces... ¿No te importa? – preguntó Yuuri ya más tranquilo, al menos no era un hermano celoso.

– Wolfram es un soldado entrenado, si batalló ayer imagino que fue para proteger a su majestad así que, mientras cumpla con sus deberes, no hay problema. Pero la próxima vez que salgan avísennos, aunque no parece tan herido –

Los más pequeños se miraron con expresiones llenas de dudas ¿Una batalla? Sonrieron aliviados y rieron por lo bajo. Todos habían notado el caminar extraño de Wolfram pero hasta ahora nadie se dignaba a preguntar, Yuuri agradecía mentalmente la prudencia de algunos mientras que el rubio los maldecía por estar hablando de él.

– Pero... – intervino Günther, examinando la situación – Ayer los caballos permanecieron en los establos y se dio orden de no dejar salir a nadie ¿No lo recuerdas? –

– ¡Fuimos a pie! –anunciaron ambos al unísono.

– ¡Tengo hambre, vamos a comer! Jaja – replicó el rey ayudando a su prometido a andar, con miedo a que pueda caer.

– Tenías que ser un debilucho, y por eso, te acompañaré – dijo Wolfram acelerando el paso.

– Pe... pero... – intentó decir el de cabellos largos, dando unos cuantos pasos para alcanzarlos y así continuar con su interrogatorio. Mas no pudo por que cierto híbrido se lo impidió.

– Sólo... déjalos por hoy – agregó Conrad dándole palmaditas en el hombro, consolándolo mentalmente (Acababa de perder a Yuuri, eso era seguro). Él no era ningún ingenuo y ya se imaginaba el porqué de tal herida, sin embargo; en estas situaciones era mejor que la joven pareja pensara lo contrario, para darles cierta confianza – Vayamos también por el desayuno – dijo esbozando una tranquila sonrisa y comenzando a caminar.

Juventud... ¿Quién la entiende?

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

– ¡Espera Wolf! ¡Listo! – exclamó Yuuri retirando una silla y extendiendo una mano, invitando a su prometido a sentarse.

– Puedo hacerlo solo – espesó el rubio rabiando por el extraño comportamiento del moreno. El que le doliera aún la parte baja de la espalda no era razón para tratarlo como un inválido, aunque apreciaba los esfuerzos de su rey.

No tardaron en llegar Conrad y Günther, que los habían estado siguiendo en silencio. Bueno, al menos tenía una excusa creíble para explicar el malestar del demonio de fuego, una batalla. Rió por lo bajo por sus pensamientos recibiendo como reprenda un pisotón del soldado.

Las puertas se volvieron a abrir pero esta vez una imponente figura se apareció. Vistiendo su típico vestido negro junto a un sombrero ancho de paja y unas gafas negras, estaba la gran Chery-sama parada en el umbral acompañada por su ahora compañera de viajes, la pequeña Greta.

– ¡Madre! – la llamó Wolfram desde su lugar en la mesa – Pero... ¿Cuándo volviste? – le preguntó sin quitar su asombro.

– ¡Padres! – gritó la pequeña niña feliz y se abalanzó sobre ambos que para su suerte estaban juntos.

– Justo ahora llegué corazón, comenzaba a extrañarlos –

– ¿No regresamos por que el barco necesitaba mantenimiento y combustible? – preguntó inocentemente la niña.

– Esa era la excusa Greta – mintió la ex-reina al ser descubierta – Debes aprender a diferenciar una de otra – Las chicas rieron y en el rostro del resto se formó una sonrisa chueca.

– No sabía que ya estabas de regreso madre – pronunció otro recién llegado.

– Oh Gwendal, te has vuelto viejo en este tiempo que nos hemos separado. Mírate, tienes una arruga más aquí – le dijo la fémina tocándole justo en el centro de la frente – ¿O esta era la que te salió el mes pasado?

– Esa es la que le salió hace dos semanas cuando papi Yuuri le dijo que su "panda de arena" era una vaca – respondió la niña trepada en brazos del susodicho.

Gwendal bufó molesto y se sentó tratando de relajarse.

El desayuno no tardó en venir y fue servido igual que muchos días. Las sirvientas se fueron y el silencio volvió a la gran habitación. Todo parecía igual que el resto de los días ¡Excelente, hora nadie se enteraría de lo que había pasado la noche anterior! Y era mejor así. Pero lo que más temía, por mucho que doliera decirlo, era a cierto mazoku que con solo mencionar su nombre se le erizaban todos los bellos del cuerpo, y este era...

– Pueden retirar los platos, ya hemos terminado – anunció el mayor de los hijos de la ex-reina.

...Gwendal.

Todos se levantaron como era de costumbre, incluyendo Wolfram. Al hacerlo, el fuerte dolor volvió a recorrer su espalda y, como era de esperarse, el moreno fue a socorrerlo cogiéndolo con una mano del pecho y con la otra de la cintura.

Günther se asombró, Gwendal levantó una ceja, Chery entrecerró los ojos mientras sonreía con más ímpetu y Conrad y Greta se miraron.

– No se diga más, regresaras a la cama ahora – anunció Yuuri.

– Pero estoy bien – respondió Wolfram.

– Aún así necesitas descansar –

– Yo no quiero –

– Pero debes –

– Lo dices por que eres un enclenque –

– ¿A quién llamas enclenque? –

– Pues a ti, baka –

– ¡¿Baka yo?! –

Todos deformaron sus sonrisas y rieron.

– Qué gusto que se lleven tan bien – dijo Chery-sama con una extraña sonrisa – ¿Y... a qué lo debemos, heika? – preguntó diciendo la palabra "heika" con cierta incómoda lentitud. Deducía lo que pasaba, mas aún disfrutaba burlarse de los inexpertos en las artes del amor.

– Un golpe de batalla – respondió el rey sonriendo fingidamente.

– ¿Un golpe de batalla? – repitió la reina ensanchando su sonrisa – ¿Batalla... en la cama? – agregó.

Todos se sobresaltaron y Gwendal dio un paso adelante.

– Madre, no es gracioso. Debes de estar muy cansada por tu viaje –

– Claro que no, me gusta conversar amenamente con mis hijos –

– Entonces, deja de hacer bromas –

– No es una broma Gwendal, es la verdad, sólo mirándolos te das cuentas –

El hijo mayor de la ex-reina los observó detenidamente, sonrojándose un poco de solo imaginar lo que... pudieron haber hecho.

– Tonterías – dijo tratando de permanecer tranquilo.

– No querido, es amor, fíjate – dijo la madre señalando al menor de sus hijos – Wolfram tiene cara de recién casado luego de haberse entregado a su marido –hizo una breve pausa y ahora señaló al maou – Y Yuuri tiene cara de haber descubierto que su esposa está embarazada después de la noche de bodas y no la deja hacer nada, claro que no es el caso pero... es gracioso – terminó emitiendo un par de carcajadas.

– ¡No es gracioso! – replicaron ambos chicos al unísono. Gwendal dio un par de pasos más, sus ojos permanecían ocultos a través de sus mechas oscuras.

– Entonces... Wolfram y heika... lo han... – intentó decir Günther pero se desmayó producto de un sangrado nasal. Conrad corrió a socorrerlo.

– Los niños no deben estar presentes cuando los adultos riñen, vamos Greta – anunció Chery-sama tomando de la mano a la pequeña y encaminándose a la salida.

– ¡Pero tú lo provocaste! – volvieron a responder juntos la pareja real.

– Wolfram... Yuuri... – los llamó el mayor de los mazoku mirándolos con malos ojos. Ambos tragaron duro mientras rogaban al cielo por clemencia.

– Gwendal, Günther no parece querer despertar, debemos llevarlo con Gisela – anunció el castaño intentando levantar del suelo al consejero real. El mazoku de cabellos oscuros bufó y se acercó al desmayado.

Mientras tanto, la pareja real aprovechó para huir. Ninguno estaba dispuesto a oír los alaridos de Gwendal sumados a los lamentos de Günther.

– ¿Sigues pensado que regresar a descansar al dormitorio es buena idea? – preguntó Wolfram con una sonrisa.

– ¿A dónde más podemos ir? – preguntó el moreno.

– No lo sé, ningún lugar es seguro –

Ambos volvieron a reír y continuaron escapando de los extraños habitantes del castillo. A pesar de todo lo vivido, tanto los inconvenientes como los buenos momentos, todo había ayudado a nuestro rey con su quizás más importante decisión.

Yuuri miró por última vez a Wolfram quien corría a su lado con una traviesa sonrisa. Cerró los ojos y tomó una de sus manos. Bien, amaba a su prometido, más que a nadie en el mundo, y... acababa de descubrir que todas aquellas historias llenas de frases como "La homosexualidad es una confusión mental", "Es una enfermedad" "Sólo para pervertidos" "Qué vergüenza sería si mi hijo fuese gay" eran mentiras... viles falacias que rumoreaba la gente ante lo desconocido.

Lo que no sabían era que ese sentimiento que ahora experimentaba en su pecho, al besar a su prometido, o al entregarse ciegamente a aquel que amaba era más fuerte que cualquiera. Al menos quería creer que lo que sentía sí era real, estando juntos, conviviendo juntos, en esta nueva etapa de su vida en la que también estarían los dos.

Eso era lo único que deseaban en ese momento, más que cualquier cosa. Qué más daba el resto.

FIN

**Notas finales del capítulo._**

Snif, snif, se terminó T-T sé que no hay muchos fics de Kyou Kara maou terminados así que espero que al menos les haya gustado esta pequeña historia que empezó como un One-shot y no sé en qué parte del camino se volvió un twelve-shot. Para ser un último capítulo, traté de mantener lo "gracioso", que creo que es lo que caracteriza a este fic porque casi todos los review comienzan con un "jajaja", lo cual me hace creer que soy el payaso de esta sección xD.

Espero que todos (as) aquellas que: se rieron, lloraron, maldijeron, se enojaron, se lamentaron, se aburrieron, se preocuparon, y que, por sobretodo, supieron valorar esta historia dejen un review xD, ya nos veremos después, si se puede, con más locas ocurrencias y demás.

Se despide por última vez en este fic...

Suika-chan

¡Gracias por todo!


End file.
